THINGS WE DIDN’T KNOW
by koumi11
Summary: Back in high school... The popular girl and the unknown boy were at the wrong place the wrong time, or maybe in the right place the right time? They get really close, they get best friends, or something more? Is their love for each other enough to...
1. Non Existent Nothing

THINGS WE DIDN'T KNOW

Background

They in the last year of high school…

**BROOKE**: Brooke is the captain of the cheerleading squad… She is the most popular girl in the school… She is considered to be the bitch, slut and queen icy… Something that wasn't true… except for the slut part… she used to sleep with a lot of boys until she started dating her best friend…

**LUCAS**: Lucas is the captain of the basketball team… He is the most popular boy in the school… He is a jerk, who doesn't care about girl… he just sleeps with them… He used to be a great guy, but something changed him… He was Brooke's best friend since they were 3, but now they date…

**NATHAN**: Lucas' twin brother… he plays in the basketball team too… He is a great young man… he isn't like his brother…

**HALEY**: Haley is a tutor. She is Nathan's girlfriend and Brooke's half best friend. She joins the cheerleading squad too….

**PEYTON**: Peyton is Brooke's other half best friend. She is a cheerleader too… She has passion for the music…

These five kids are inseparable…

Dan and Deb are Nathan's and Lucas' parents…

CHAPTER ONE: Non existent nothing…

**At school…**

Today was a great day. It was the first game of Ravens and everyone in the town was talking about it. They all waited to see Lucas Scott and his brother Nathan stepping on the court.

Brooke had just arrived at school. She was late as usual. She parked her expensive car at the parking lot of the school and made her way inside to find her boyfriend. All the eyes were on her. For one more time she looked beautiful… She was wearing some tight jeans and a purple top (nothing special), her long brown hair was straightened and she had a few make up on her face, something unusual for her.

After walking some meters of the corridor she spotted Lucas. He was with Nathan, Tim, an annoying co-player whom Lucas was forced to talk to by Dan since his parents were powered people, and Jake, he was nice but not wealthy enough to be a friend to a Scott. The boys were talking about the game…

**BROOKE**: Hey boyfriend! (kisses him) Hi guys!

**LUCAS**: Hey pretty girl!

Lucas kisses Brooke softly on her lips…

**LUCAS**: Always late. (He winks at her)

**BROOKE**: I am not always late. (she emphasized the word always) So… ready for the game tonight?

**TIM**: Oh Brooke, we were born ready!!

Brooke rolled her eyes. She didn't like Tim. He was stupid, but she knew that if Lucas wasn't "friend" with Tim, Dan would kill him, so she tried to ignore him…

**BROOKE**: How about you Jagelski?

**JAKE**: May the better win!

Brooke smiled at him. She liked him, he was always sweet and never a jerk. He was a father to a lovely little girl and he liked Peyton; but they were not friends, she wasn't allowed to hang out with him…

**BROOKE**: That's right, but someone over here is nervous… (she looks at Nathan)

**NATHAN**: Yeah, a bit. You know, the first game of the season; we have to win. And Dan is going to be here…

**BROOKE**: Nate it's ok! I am sure you are going to be the best (she said playfully to him)

**LUCAS**: Are you sure Brooke that he is going to be the best? (looking at her devilish)

**BROOKE**: Yes I am… (she told him proudly)

**LUCAS**: Then I guess you have to pay!

Lucas started tickling her…

**BROOKE**: L..u..cas… pleeeease stooooooooooop…. (she managed to say)

Lucas didn't stop. Brooke escaped his hold and started running down the corridor but Lucas chased after her. While Brooke was running, she looked behind her to see if Lucas was following her. Suddenly she hit on something; well actually on someone. Brooke fell down…

**JULIAN**: Ugm… I am sorry…(he was panicked, he just had fallen on Brooke Davis) Are you ok? (he kneeled to help her)

**BROOKE**: Yeah, I …

**LUCAS**: What the hell man? (he pushed Julian, who lost his balance and fell down) Are you stupid? Huh?

**BROOKE**: Luke, it is my fault…

Julian stood up and turned around to leave. Lucas touched his shoulder.

**LUCAS**: I am talking to you, you freak. (he said angrily)

The whole school has running to where they were. Lucas was ready to punch him, but Nathan was there and stopped him.

**NATHAN**: Lucas! What the hell man? Today is the game. You don't want to be expelled…

Lucas looked at Nathan. He was right. He let his hold on Julian.

**LUCAS**: Stay away from her or I 'll kill you(he threatened him) Got it?

Julian just nodded and left full of embarrassment; but first he looked at Brooke. She was sorry about Lucas' behavior, but she couldn't tell anything because Lucas would get angry. Just then the bell rang and the students started to go to their lessons.

**LUCAS**: Pretty girl are you ok? (he asked her concerned, offering his hand to help her stand)

**BROOKE**: (she declined to take his hand, she was pissed off) Yes…

She stood up and started walking to her locker because she had to take her books for the first period. She didn't want to talk to Lucas…

**LUCAS**: Hey, what's wrong…?

**BROOKE**: (yelling) What's wrong? Why are you acting like this Lucas? Since when do you punch people without a reason? (she was really angry)

**LUCAS**: I didn't punch him. (Lucas started yelling too)

**BROOKE**: Because _Nathan_ stopped you!

Peyton and Haley were walking to their first period when they saw their friends arguing.

**PEYTON**: Hey, guys, stop yelling!

**HALEY**: Yeah. Brooke calm down.

**BROOKE**: Don't tell me to calm down.

**PEYTON**: Wow! Nothing happened Brooke. Just let it go…

Brooke shot Peyton a warning look.

**HALEY**: Peyton I think we should go. ( Haley knew better than stay there and start a fight with Brooke)

When they left…

**LUCAS**: Brooke I am sorry. I don't know what got into me. (He was sad; he didn't like it when he fought with Brooke)

**BROOKE**: Luke, it is not the first time you act like this; (concerned) since you came back from holidays you do things you would never do before… (she looked in his blue eyes trying to find an answer)

**LUCAS**: I don't know what you are talking about. (he looked away)

**BROOKE**: We are going to be late for first period. (She knew that Lucas wasn't ready to talk about what happened during the summer that changed him so much and since today was their first game she didn't want to push him) See you later! (she gave him a peck on the cheek)

Lucas looked at her with pain. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't…

**In the classroom**

Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Jake had the same lesson… Nathan was sitting behind Lucas, Peyton was sitting beside Lucas and Jake was sitting two seats behind Peyton… They all were bored. They had geography. The teacher was so boring; he was talking and talking and talking about countries, rivers, lakes… No one in the class was paying attention in what he was saying. They were all just waiting the bell to ring. Lucas was staring out of the window, thinking back of what happened some minutes ago… _What the hell was that? I tried to help Brooke and she got mad? Ok… Maybe I overreacted… Is she still mad at me? What did she mean "since you came back from holidays you do things you would never do before…"? Maybe I should tell her… No… there is no way I could tell her. Have I changed? How cou…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Nathan.

**NATHAN: **Hey, Luke, are you ok?

**LUCAS:**Yeah, just thinking…

**NATHAN:**…of Brooke, I bet.

**LUCAS: **Yeah. You think she is still mad at me?

**PEYTON:**She won't remember it until the next break.

**LUCAS:**Do you think so?

**PEYTON:** Luke, stop worrying… She 'll be fine. She just overreacted as usual.

**LUCAS: **But she was really pissed off…

Peyton rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand her two friends… Well, actually, she couldn't understand Brooke; she was acting weird when she was with Lucas lately. She got mad at him for stupid things, she yelled at him, she then cried a lot. Although Brooke was her best friend since they were ten, she thought that Brooke was kind of pretending. _Why is Lucas still her boyfriend when she treats him like crap?_ She thought. Truth to be said, she was a bit jealous of Brooke. Peyton always liked Lucas, but Lucas never looked at her like this. They were friends; not even best friends. Peyton was jealous of the relationship, Brooke and Lucas had… They seemed to understand each other without saying a word, they could feel what the other felt… Peyton remembered when she first saw Lucas… She could never forget these piercing blue eyes! She blushed because of the thought…

**NATHAN:**Hey, Blondie, what are you thinking of?

**PEYTON: **Ugm, nothing…

**LUCAS:**Yeah, sure, that 's why you were blushing…

**PEYTON:**I wasn't…

**NATHAN:** (whispering even more) Seems that you were not the only one blushing, Peyt.Look at Jagelski… Man, he has fallen hard for you.

**PEYTON:**Nah… he is just nice to me…

**NATHAN: **Why don't you… you know…

**LUCAS:**Yes, Peyt. He is a great guy…

**PEYTON:** Then, why isn't he your friend?

Peyton was suddenly mad at Lucas. The boy she liked since she was 10 had told her to go out with someone else? He was supposed to ask her go out; well, if he knew she liked him. She hadn't told anyone all these years, even not to Brooke. But even if she had, Brooke was Luke's girlfriend now. Maybe it was time she should move on with her life. She looked at Jake. He was a great guy. Jake waved at her and she waved back.

Peyton took a piece of paper out and wrote something down. When she finished writing she passed it back to Jake. Jake was surprised that Peyton send him a note… He looked at her, smiled and then opened the note…

**PEYTON: **Hey… How are you doing? Anxious about the first game?

**JAKE:**A bit… Just because you are going to watch…

**PEYTON:**Hey… you are making me blush… So what are you doing after the game?

**JAKE:**Umg… Nothing, I guess. Why?

**PEYTON: **I was thinking, if you want, to hang out... but if you don't want it 's ok…

**JAKE: **So, P. Sawyer is asking me to hang out and I will say no… No way. Sure I want to go out with you.

When Peyton read his answer she turned round and smiled at him…


	2. Something tells me

CHAPTER 2: Something tells me (something is going to happen)

**Same day a****t school**

**Break**

Haley and Brooke were sitting at their usual table… They were talking about something that happened in their class a few minutes ago, while waiting for the rest of their gang to come. They saw Peyton walking to where they were. She was lost in her own thoughts.

**BROOKE:** Hey P. Sawyer… Where are our boys?

**PEYTON:** Ugm… Whitey asked them to meet him in his office. He wants to talk to them about the game.

**HALEY:** Gee, Whitey is too anxious. For the last week he talks to them all the time.

**BROOKE:** WHOA… tutor girl misses her boyfriend? What? Don't you have sex because of the game?

**HALEY:** WHAT? Shut up Brooke… That's not a problem… We sure have sex… But Nathan is too anxious about the game already and with Whitey talking them he gets even more worried about how he is going to play.

Peyton wasn't listening to them. She wasn't interested in what they were talking about. She was thinking of Jake; actually of Lucas and Jake. She was really puzzled. "Is dating Jake right?" "Maybe Lucas would be jealous if he saw me with Jake!" "God, what am I thinking? He is in love head over heels with my best friend, how could he be jealous of Jake? I am so stupid"

**BROOKE:** Hey, Blondie, what are you thinking?

**PEYTON:** Nothing…

**HALEY:** Yeah…

**PEYTON:** I wasn't thinking something.

**BROOKE:** SHUT UP… You slut have a date?

**PEYTON:** Kind of…

Brooke smiled widely. She knew Peyton too well but always were proud of herself when she found out what was going on with Peyton.

**BROOKE: **When?

**PEYTON:** After the game.

**BROOKE:** That's great! (enthusiastically)

**HALEY:** So, who's the lucky one?

**BROOKE:** (rolls her eyes) God, Haley, you are stupid… It is as plain as daylight that it is Jake. Who else could it be? JEYTON. They are the perfect couple! After Brucas!

When Peyton heard that, she felt a bit jealous… "It was supposed to be Pucas", she thought to herself.

**HALEY:** So, Peyton, he asked you on a date? (apparently happy for her friend)

**PEYTON:** Not exactly. First of all, It is NOT a date. I asked him to hang out…

**BROOKE:** What? Are you crazy? Well, boys are supposed to ask us out. (giggling)

**PEYTON:** (yelling a bit) WOW. Brooke Davis, the one who has asked almost every boy in the world to sleep with her, says that I should wait for Jake to ask me out? Isn't it weird? (Peyton was a little mad at Brooke, not because of her comment, though)

**BROOKE:** P., calm down. I was just joking! I am happy you made a move. Jake is a really great person. The most girls in school will be jealous of you for dating him! (winked at her)

**PEYTON:** I am sorry B. I didn't mean to yell at you.

**BROOKE:** It 's ok. I know it is the first-date-stress; so I will forgive you. (pecks her on her cheek)

**HALEY:** So, where are you going to go?

**PEYTON:** I don't know. I guess to Tric. I really don't know.

**BROOKE:** Peyton, what's wrong? You should be ecstatic for going out with someone, but you look miserable.

Peyton thought " Not if it 's not THE someone"

**PEYTON:** I am not miserable Brooke. I am really happy about Jake and I going out; I am just a bit tired, that's all.

**HALEY:** We could have a multiple-couple date. I mean, think of it… the three of us with our boyfriends! Wouldn't it be super?

**BROOKE:** YES! (Brooke said fired up) What do you think P. Sawyer?

**PEYTON:** (giving Brooke a fake smile) That would be great B. Davis! Nice idea tutor girl…

**In the afternoon**

**Brooke's house**

Brooke was in her bedroom getting ready for the game… she was already wearing her cheerleading suit and was now making her hair. The house was very quiet, because her parents weren't there as usual. She heard a knock on her door.

**BROOKE: **Come in! (she screamed from the bathroom now)

**LUCAS: **Brooke?

**BROOKE: **Bathroom!

**LUCAS: **Oh… Ok!

After some seconds Brooke was coming out from the bathroom her hair in a ponytail.

**BROOKE: **Shouldn't you be at your house getting ready for the game?

**LUCAS: **I guess yes, but I wanted to see you first; I can leave if you don't want to see me.

**BROOKE: **God, Luke, I never said I don't want you here.

**LUCAS: **Ok then.

They stood looking at each other without saying a word.

**BROOKE: **So…

**LUCAS: **I wanted to talk to you.

**BROOKE: **Ok.

**LUCAS: **Brooke, are you still mad at me about the morning? (she could see the sadness in his eyes and the guilt he felt)

**BROOKE: **Lucas, come here. ( she opened her arms to hug him) I am not angry. I am ok. (she kissed him on the lips reassuring him). I couldn't be mad at you. You know why? Because I love you so much!

**LUCAS: **(kinking his eyebrow) You love me huh?

**BROOKE: **Yes…

**LUCAS: **Ok then!

Lucas lifted Brooke on his arms and led her to her bed…

**BROOKE: **Lucas what are you doing? Let me down…

Lucas didn't let her down…

**BROOKE: **Lucas Eugene Scott, if you don't let me down right now you will regret been born.

Lucas placed Brooke on her bed and laid on top of her. Without saying a word he started kissing her neck.

**BROOKE: **Luke, what are you doing? (she moaned because of the pleasure) Luke, we have to get ready…

Lucas pulled away and look into her eyes, then kissed her passionately. Brooke couldn't help, but kiss him back. The kiss became deeper and deeper by every second passing. Brooke started to unbutton Luke's shirt. By each button she opened she kissed his bare body. When she was done Lucas helped her take off her top. Lucas was ready to undone her bra, when Brooke's bedroom door opened.

**PEYTON: **Brooke, where the… OH My….(she closed the door again) (scream from outside) I am sorry… Brooke I am sorry, I am really sorry. I should have knocked.

Brooke and Lucas felt really embarrassed, the same did Peyton; but she felt also a bit jealous and disgust. Brooke wore immediately her top and went out of her room, to where Peyton was standing shocked.

**BROOKE: **Peyton, I am sorry. I totally forgot you would come.

**PEYTON: **Yes, I saw it. But Brooke, next time, please, lock you door. (she was talking with such a disgust)

**BROOKE: **Ok, but it s not like it is the first time you see me doing… you know…

**PEYTON: **That doesn't mean that I like it.

(Lucas came out too)

**LUCAS: **Hey Peyt.

**PEYTON: **Hey…

**LUCAS: **Sorry for… what you saw.

Peyton rolled her eyes…

**LUCAS: **Babe, I have to go because I am going to run late. (kisses Brooke) See you there.

**PEYTON: **Isn't it a bit late to think that you 'll be late?

Brooke looked at Peyton with disbelief.

**BROOKE:** Bye.

**LUCAS: **Bye Peyton; and sorry again.

**PEYTON: **BYE (she could feel the angriness growing, but she managed to control it)

When Lucas was gone.

**BROOKE:** What the hell was that for Peyton?

**PEYTON:** WHAT?

**BROOKE:** Why do you act like this?

**PEYTON:** We are going to be late Brooke because of your sex-appetite.

Brooke said nothing because she didn't want to ruin the day.

**GAME**

The game was really great. The other team was really good. It was a difficult game for the Ravens. Jake had dedicated every single basket he scored to Peyton.

The other team was winning with a basket and Ravens had only some seconds left to change it, before the game ended.

**CHEERLEADERS**: GO RAVENS!!

**MOUTH:** 64-62. Skills give the ball to Jake, Jake gives it to Nathan. Nathan in the lay up, no he gives the ball to Lucas. He shoots a three pointer for the victory. Time is out. It 's in… Ravens won the game…(enthusiastically)

Everyone in the court was screaming and smiling.

Haley run to Nathan, Peyton to Jake and Brooke to Lucas.

Brooke Jumped on Lucas and kissed him…

**BROOKE:** Congrats, boyfriend… You were awesome…

**DAN:** How sweet… (sarcastically)


	3. Root of all evil

CHAPTER 3: Root of all evil

**LUCAS:** What the hell do you want dad?

**DAN:** I want to congratulate my son… (sarcastically) What the hell where you thinking while you were playing Lucas? (he was mad at Lucas) You scored only 18 points. What the hell is wrong with you?

**BROOKE:** We played really good Mr. Scott! (Brooke tried to defend her boyfriend)

**DAN:** Hey Brookie! Nice to see you. Could you please not interfere in matters that do not concern you?

**LUCAS:** Brooke, come on, lets go. (he was pissed of with Dan and didn't want to talk with him about it in the court)

**DAN:** Wow! Where do you think you are going?

**LUCAS:** Wherever I want, DAD.

**DAN:** You are not going outside today, SON.

Lucas was now really pissed off. How could Dan do this to him? He wasn't a little kid. He could go out whenever he wanted. He hated his father. He hated him for making him feel the way he did. Brooke was really concerned about Lucas. She knew how he felt; she felt the same way every time her parents were around. She was holding Lucas hand and she squeezed it to let him know that she is there for him. Dan, on the other hand, was enjoying it. He really liked to make Luke's life difficult; he enjoyed make him feel bad.

**LUCAS:** (trying to calm himself) Dad, I am not that young. I can go out.

**DAN:** You can go out, but you are not allowed to.

**LUCAS:** WHY? (Lucas couldn't restrain himself for any longer)

**DAN:** As long as you live in my house, you have to do whatever I say. And I said no.

**LUCAS:** But I had plans with Broo…

**BROOKE:** It 's ok Luke…

**LUCAS:** No it's not.

**DAN:** _It's ok Luke_. I can take care of Brooke if you want. (Dan touched Brooke's cheek. Brooke pulled back)

**LUCAS:** Don't dare you touch her again. (he pushed his father)

**DAN:** Guess that's a no. (he smiled) Ok… I 'll be waiting you in the car.

**LUCAS:** Ok (angry). I 'll find Nathan and we are coming.

**DAN:** Nathan? I thought he was going out. (snickered)

**LUCAS:** Brooke, I am sorry.

**BROOKE:** It's ok babe.

**LUCAS:** It 's not ok Brooke. We were supposed to go out together tonight. You should go out with the rest…

BROOKE: I am a bit tire. I 'll stay in tonight.

**LUCAS:** Ok. I guess I have to go. (he saw the worry in Brooke's face) Brooke, I am fine.

**BROOKE:** Are you sure?

**LUCAS:** Yes. I am used to Dan. (kisses her) Bye.

**BROOKE:** Bye.

Lucas left a really sad Brooke. Brooke was upset, because she knew that Lucas wasn't fine. He was far from fine. She knew that he needed her but she couldn't do anything. When Lucas was gone the other, who were watching the whole Dan situation, went to her.

**NATHAN:** Hey, what happened here?

**BROOKE:** That ass of your father is trying to make Lucas miserable. (she said with disgust and hate, but she immediately regretted it) Nate, I am sorry. I didn't mean it… after all, he is your father.

**NATHAN:** It's ok Brooke. I know that sometimes Dan is an ass.

**HALEY:** Come on know, Brooke. Let's go have some fun…

**BROOKE:** Nah. I 'll go home. I am not in the mood.

**JAKE:** Come on, Davis. (trying to make her feel better) (whispering in he ears) I cant believe that you are going to miss my first date with Peyton.

**BROOKE:** Nice try Jake, but I don't want to go out today.

**PEYTON:** Then nobody will go out.

Peyton felt pleased that Lucas wasn't allowed to go out; she didn't want to see Brooke and Lucas kissing. But she knew that Brooke wasn't ok and she was her best friend.

**BROOKE:** Seriously guys, I really appreciate it, but I am ok… Just a bit tired. You have to go out. I have to go now. Love you. Bye. Peyt, I 'll call you tomorrow.

**PEYTON:** Ok. Bye.

**NATHAN-HALEY-JAKE:** Bye!

**BROOKE:** Have a nice time!

Brooke went to her car without even wearing her clothes. After a while of driving, a light turned on. Suddenly, her car broke down.

**BROOKE:** No, no, no, no. You cant do this to me.

Brooke was really mad now. She looked at the car just to find out that it had ran out of gas.

**BROOKE:** GOD! I am so stupid. I forgot to fill it. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? (she screamed) How much worst could this night turn out?

Brooke opened her bag to find her cell phone to call someone to come and take her from this spooky place her car had broken down.

**BROOKE:** OH shit! I have no battery? I must be punked or something. Ok you can come out guys.(sarcastically) Well, I guess I have to walk to my house, which is about a kilometer from here.

**After walking sometime…**

Brooke was walking really fast… she was pissed off and a bit of scared. There was no one else on the streets. Suddenly, she saw a boy with a bottle of beer in his hand in front of her…

**BOY:** Well, well, well… Is that Brooke Davis?

Brooke didn't answer to him. She was sure it was one of these annoying, stupid boys from her school. She walked passed him, but he stopped her stepping in front of her.

**BOY:** Aren't you going to talk to me? You are not polite here in Tree Hill.

Brooke tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm…

**BOY:** Don't ignore me, sweety.

**BROOKE:** Don't touch me. (Brooke was pissed off but also a bit scared)

**BOY:** Don't tell me, you don't like it. (he touched her face with his palm)

Brooke kicked him and started running. He run after her and pulled her by the ponytail. He pushed her onto a wall and Brooke hit her head. She screamed out of pain. Her forehead started bleeding.

**BOY:** Don't do this again, ok? (Brooke didn't answer) OK? (he yelled)

Brooke had now some tears in her eyes. She was leaning her body against the wall and he had his body on hers. When he yelled at her Brooke nodded.

**BOY:** (really calm) Good girl.

Brooke was trying to avoid his gaze. She was too scared; she was shaking because of the fear she felt. He turned her face so that she was facing him.

**BOY:** Oh, is miss slut scared? You shouldn't. We are just going to have some fun.

He started kissing her neck. Brooke tried to fight him but she was too weak to even move. After a while of kissing her neck he started touching her ass with his one hand and with the other her breast. Brooke was now crying and sobbing. She was afraid of what was going to happen to her. She wanted to scream for help, but it seemed like her voice was stuck in her throat. She was trying to push him away but he was much stronger so she wasn't able to move him an inch. He had put now his hand under her skirt.

Julian was walking to his house when he saw something that made him stop. "God, the couples always fight", he thought and rolled his eyes. He was ready to turn around and continue his way home, when he so something that didn't seem to him like a fighting. He saw a girl running and a boy chasing her and then pushing her on a wall. No he knew that something else was going on. He run to where they were. He could see the girl was struggling to get free and that the boy was touching her all over her body. When he saw this he run with all of his power. " How could even someone think of hurting a girl". He pulled the guy away from the girl and punched him in the face.

Brooke had now her eyes closed. She tried to think of something beautiful, so that she would forget what was happening; but it wasn't working. She couldn't think anything else except for the guy who was touching her. Suddenly, she couldn't feel his body on hers and she opened her eyes. Yes, it was true, he wasn't touching her anymore. She saw someone else, but she didn't care. Her knees were to weak to hold her, so she let her body roll down. She sat on the pavement holding her knees and crying, not able to breath properly because of her fear.

Julian was shocked when he saw that the girl was Brooke Davis. This made him even madder. How could someone ever think to hurt her? He fell on top of the guy and started punching him really hard on the face. He then stood up and looked at him. He was really pathetic. As soon as Julian stood up he ran away like a puppy. Julian saw Brooke, who was curled up, and his heart ached.

**JULIAN:** (sitting next to Brooke) Hey, are you ok? (he tried to touch her arm but Brooke flinched)

Brooke didn't answer. She just buried her face more in her arms. She couldn't think of what would this guy have done to her if it wasn't this boy. Just the thought made her sob harder.

**JULIAN:** Hey, it 's ok now; he's gone.

He sat in silence for a while. He didn't want to push Brooke. She had been already through a lot. After a while Brooke wasn't crying anymore. She looked up and turned her face so that she was facing Julian…

**BROOKE:** Th..ank y…you.

As soon as Brooke face Julian, he noticed that she was bleeding.

**JULIAN:** Hey, you are bleeding. Maybe you should go to the hospital.

Just the thought of hospital made Brooke sick. She hated hospitals.

**BROOKE:** No, no hospital. (upset)

**JULIAN:** Ok.

Brooke was still shaking, but it wasn't because of fear. She didn't know why, but she felt secure with Julian by her side. Julian noticed that too.

**JULIAN:** Are you cold?

Brooke looked at herself, she was still wearing her uniform. "Why?" she tried to remember but she couldn't. she just nodded. Julian then took of his footer and handed it to Brooke.

**JULIAN:** Here, take this.

Brooke looked at him. She wanted to smile to him put she just couldn't. She took it and wore it. It was so soft and smelled so nice. She finally smiled at him.

There was again silence between them, but this time a comfortable silence. After a while Brooke stood up.

**BROOKE:** I have to go. Thanks for…

She started walking away

**JULIAN:** Would you mind if I walked you home?

Brooke nodded in appreciation. She actually wished that he ask her to, because, truth to be told, she was scared to hell to walk alone.


	4. Getting to know each other

CHAPTER 4: Getting to know each other

Brooke and Julian were walking in silence. Julian wanted to talk to her but wasn't sure if she was in the mood after what happened. Brooke was the one to break the silence…

**BROOKE:** So, where were you going before you… saved me?

**JULIAN:** I was going home.

**BROOKE:** You weren't at the game.

**JULIAN: **Nope. Why were you walking home alone?

**BROOKE: **(getting mad at the thought of what happened) We were going to celebrate the win, but my boyfriend wasn't allowed to go out today, so I was driving home, when my car run out of gas.

**JULIAN:** (mumbling) Girls…

**BROOKE:** I heard that.

**JULIAN:** Why didn't you call someone?

**BROOKE: **Because my cell phone shut down.

Brooke had a weird expression on her face, that made Julian laugh. Brooke slapped him on the arm…

**BROOKE: **Don't laugh at me, it 's not funny.

**JULIAN: **I am not laughing…

**BROOKE: **Yes, you are.

**JULIAN: **Ok, maybe I am. But, you are so funny and childish.

Brooke smiled at his comment.

**JULIAN: **I just made you smile.

**BROOKE: **You didn't.

**JULIAN: **Yes, I did.

**BROOKE: **Ok, maybe you did.

They stared into each others eyes for a while, but Brooke turned her face immediately. They continued walk in silence. After a while, they were outside of Brooke's house.

**BROOKE: **So, here I am.

**JULIAN: **Ok, I guess… goodnight!

**BROOKE: **Goodnight… ugm… I even don't know your name.

**JULIAN: **Julian… Julian Baker.

**BROOKE: **Nice to meet you. Brooke Davis.

**JULIAN: Nice to meet you too. So… I guess see you tomorrow.**

**BROOKE: **Wait, do you want to come in?

**Tric **

Haley and Nathan were dancing, while Jake and Peyton were just talking about random things. They were both feeling a bit weird because they didn't know each other and it seemed as though they were really different. After some time of meaningless talking they heard a song they both knew.

**PEYTON:** (ecstatically) I don't believe they play this song in here…

**JAKE:** Neither do I. The cure are my favorites and they never play their songs in bars.

**PEYTON:** You like them?

**JAKE:** Yeah, their music is so…

**PEYTON:** meaningful and soulful!

**JAKE:** That's what I was going to say. (he said enthusiastically) So you like music?

**PEYTON:** I love music; music is my life. Music is the only way I can express myself without thinking of others. It's impressive the effect music can have on one person's mood.

**JAKE:** I didn't know that you like music.

**PEYTON:** I didn't know that YOU like music. (they both started laughing) So, we have something in common.

**JAKE:** So, what else do you like to do except for listening to music?

**PEYTON:** Well, I like sketching.

**JAKE:** So you are a creative person!

**PEYTON:** (Peyton blushed) What about you Jagelski?

**JAKE:** Well, I have my daughter, so I have not time for much. But I play the guitar.

**PEYTON:** That is great. I hope I could play the guitar too.

**JAKE:** I can show you.

**PEYTON:** Would you do that for me?

**Brooke's house**

**JULIAN:** Ugm, don't you think that your parents are going to have a problem with me coming here that late?

Brooke suddenly was sad. She looked at her foot.

**JULIAN:** Hey, did I say something I shouldn't?

**BROOKE:** My parents, they don't live with me.

**JULIAN:** Oh. (he looked at her embarrassed) So are we going to go inside?

Brooke looked at him and smiled. She walked in the house and Julian walked behind her closing the door.

**JULIAN:** Wow, that's a GREAT house.

**BROOKE:** It's good. (sitting on the couch)

**JULIAN:** (sitting beside her) So, you have this house for your own? It is super.

**BROOKE:** I would prefer if my parents lived with me in a small house than living in this really huge house all alone. I miss them so much. (Brooke didn't know why but she felt so comfortable with Julian)

**JULIAN:** Where are they?

**BROOKE:** They are on business trip all the time; that's what they say. They just don't like being around me. I am like their greatest mistake. (Brooke said that really bittered)

**JULIAN:** Why don't you say them that you want to be with them?

**BROOKE:** Because they never pick up the phone when I call them. We haven't talked over two months now. They just send me money and presents.

Julian nodded. He then realized that Brooke Davis wasn't the girl everyone thought, the girl he thought she was. She had real feelings and he could tell she was insecure.

Brooke didn't know why she was telling Julian all these stuff. She never had admitted to anyone except Lucas that she missed her parents.

**BROOKE:** Anyway, let's not talk about them now. (Julian nodded) Do you want to drink anything? A beer maybe?

**JULIAN:** I am not really drinking alcohol.

**BROOKE:** (Brooke didn't know what to say) I am impressed. Do you want something else?

**JULIAN:** No, I think I am fine.

**BROOKE:** Ok, I 'll have a beer. Be right back.

Brooke stood up to go to the kitchen but she got dizzy and lost her balance. Julian stood immediately up to support her. He was really worried about her.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, are you ok?

**BROOKE:** Yes, I just got a little dizzy.

**JULIAN:** Why not…

**BROOKE:** I don't want to.

Julian looked at her concerned. He knew that they should go to the hospital, because it might have been a hard hit, but then Brooke gave him her puppy-dog-eyed look that was pleading him not to and he couldn't so no to this one. Who could?

**JULIAN:** Ok, but next time you got dizzy we go right away.

**BROOKE:** (smiling) Thanks.

**JULIAN:** Maybe you should clean the wound. I could…

**BROOKE:** It's ok. I 'll be back in a minute.

Brooke went to the bathroom. Julian started walking around the huge living room. There were a lot of pictures of Brooke and her parents and her friends. He looked at every single photo, noticing every detail.

**Tric**

**PEYTON:** (enthusiastically) You were at the concert?

**JAKE:** Well, I actually left my house secretly because my parents didn't allow me to go and I was grunted for a month, when they found out. But it was worth it.

**PEYTON: **Sure it was. The best concert I have ever been.

**JAKE:** Definitely.

**HALEY:** Hey, guys, Nathan and I are leaving, do you want to come with us or are you going to stay?

**PEYTON/JAKE:** (without eve thinking of it) Stay.

**HALEY:** (winking craftily to Peyton) Have a nice time you two!

**BROOKE:** (coming back) What are you looking at?

**JULIAN:** Just your pictures… You were really cute when you were a little girl.

**BROOKE:** Well, thanks, but does that mean I am not anymore?

**JULIAN:** NO. I mean., you were… you are…

Brooke started giggling. Julian blushed instantly.

**BROOKE:** It's ok Julian.

**JULIAN:** (looking at a photo) You and Lucas were like always friends?

Brooke took the picture in her hands. It was one of her and Lucas when they were 4 years old. She had took Luke's ice-cream out of his hand to eat it and Lucas was crying. Her nanny had shot this picture.

**BROOKE: **Yeah. We were 3 when we met each other and without even talking we became best friends; he is the only person who knows everything about me. Then I met Nathan and after some years Peyton and Haley. We are sworn friends. (Brooke smiled at the thought of them)

**JULIAN: **You are really lucky.

**BROOKE: **For my friends, yes; for my life, no. I hope sometimes I wasn't the popular bitch, the cheerleader captain, the rich girl. I want to just be the girl who can do whatever she wants, that hasn't to pretend that she is strong and happy and beautiful, but can express her really feelings.

(Brooke looked into Julian's eyes searching for some understanding)

**JULIAN: **You know, all this time I thought you were..

**BROOKE: **The slutty, bitchy ice queen.

Julian felt really bad. His friends and he always said the people like Brooke are bad and not worth their time, because they just judged other people and were haughty. And especially Brooke Davis. They considered her as THE bitch, who only wanted to be popular and didn't care about others. And now that he get the chance to know her, even if it was a bit, he knew that he had made a mistake.

**JULIAN: **Kind of. I am sorry.

**BROOKE: **It 's ok. I know what most of the people think of me. And I know that it is me fault they feel like this about me, because I have to be a Davis. (looks down on her feet)

**JULIAN: **You don't need to pretend. Brooke you are a human. You are an amazing person as far as I know you.

**BROOKE: **Thanks.

**Tric**

After a while of talking Jake and Peyton decided they should leave, because they had school next day and it was already late. Jake offered to walk Peyton home and Peyton said happily yes.

**Outside of Peyton's house…**

**PEYTON:** Thanks for walking me…

**JAKE:** It was me pleasure.

They both smiled.

**PEYTON:** It was really nice hanging out with you Jake.

**JAKE:** It sure was! We should do this more often.

**PEYTON:** Definitely.

**JAKE:** Goodnight. See you tomorrow.

**PEYTON:** (waving) Bye.

**Brooke's house**

Julian and Brooke talked for a little bit more, but then it was time for Julian to leave.

**JULIAN:** Oh, it is really late. I have to go. (he walked to the door and Brooke followed him)

**BROOKE:** God, time flew really fast. Thanks. It was really nice to meet you, if you don't consider the circumstances.

**JULIAN:** Yeah, goodnight.

**BROOKE:** See you at school. Oh, Jul, sorry about what happened in the morning. Lucas was just nervous about the game.

**JULIAN:** It's ok.

Julian turned around to leave. Brooke leaned her body to the door-case watching Julian leaving.

Hey I hope you liked it... please leave a comment^_^


	5. The day after

CHAPTER 5: The day after…

Lucas hadn't slept the whole night. He was calling Brooke, whose phone was off. Lucas was worried and sad because he thought that Brooke was mad at him for not going out with her. So today he left earlier to go to Brooke's to talk to her. When he arrived at her house he didn't see her car and started worrying even more. He hopped out of his car and walked as fast as he could, almost run to Brooke's door. He banged the door, but no one answered. He was ready to bang it even harder when a sleepy Brooke opened the door.

**LUCAS:** Brooke, God, are you ok? I was calling you all night and it was sending me to the voice mail. Are you mad at me?

Brooke looked at him really puzzled. She had just woken up and her head still ached. Lucas was looking at her concerned when he noticed the bandage on her forehead.

**LUCAS:** God, Brooke, what happened?

He hugged Brooke. When they broke apart Brooke walked in the house and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

**BROOKE:** Sorry for not answering, but the battery died. (trying to avoid the conversation)

**LUCAS:** Brooke, what happened to your head?

Brooke was thinking if she should tell him or not. She knew that he would be mad at that guy and he would be mad that Brooke didn't call him immediately. She hesitated, but when she saw his blue eyes looking at her so concerned she new that she should tell him; after all he loved her and had the right to know.

**BROOKE:** When I was returning home my car broke down and the battery of my cell phone died so I had to walk home. There was a guy… he…

Lucas really freaked out just on the thought that someone would touch Brooke. He rush to where Brooke was standing drinking her coffee…

**LUCAS:** Did he…? (he couldn't even say what he was thinking. Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Did he rape you?)

Brooke knew that Lucas was imagining terrible things. She could read his eyes like an open book.

**BROOKE:** Nothing happened Luke. Julian was gladly there before he could…

Brooke forgot that Lucas didn't know who Julian was… She also knew that he would feel jealous but also guilty that he wasn't the one to save her, because he was supposed to save her. He always saved her.

**LUCAS:** Who is Julian?

**BROOKE:** (rolling her eyes and walking to the living room) A guy who saved me… The guy that you almost punched at school. Remember?

LUCAS: Maybe the guy that forgot this (picking e necklace from the sofa up)

Brooke stared at Lucas shocked. She knew that there was going to be a big fight between them, but she couldn't lie.

**BROOKE:** Yes. (afraid of Lucas reaction)

**LUCAS:** So you brought a boy to your house at night? (angry)

**BROOKE:** (mad)Luke, he helped me and brought me home because I was scared, you should thank him, not be mad at him and me. (yelling) Nothing of this would have happened if your dad wasn't… (as soon as she mentioned Dan she regretted it. She knew that Lucas felt already bad.) Luke, I… I am sorry I didn't mean to…

**LUCAS:** (looking down) It 's ok. Go get ready. I 'll drive you to school. I 'll send someone to take your car.

Brooke nodded. She kissed Lucas at the cheek and run upstairs. Lucas sighed and went to wait for her outside.

**At school**

Julian had gone to school really early. He so wanted to see Brooke and talk to her. He was walking with his friends to their lockers telling them about last night.

**JUNK:** So, Miss Bitch talked to you?

**JULIAN:** She is not a bitch. She is ok. We have misjudged her.

**MICHAEL:** Oh, yeah, sure. She is not the one who almost caused you a black eye.

**JULIAN:** She said she was sorry.

**JUNK:** WOW, she remembered you after so long? (ironically)

**JULIAN:** She is not snob.

**JUNK:** I think that mister J. has a crash on Queen B.

**MICHAEL:** Dude, you are fucking right.

**JULIAN:** Man, you two are unbelievable. I don't like her, I just say she is a nice person.

**MICHAEL:** I bet she doesn't even remember you.

**JULIAN:** And I bet she will talk to me.

Just then Brooke and Lucas were walking in the school. The ride to school was full of an awkward silence. Brooke felt to bad to talk to Lucas after what she told him and Lucas felt to guilty for what happened to Brooke to talk to her. They didn't even look at each other. While they were walking through the corridors of THH Brooke spotted Julian, but she decided not to talk to him, even not look at him, since she didn't want to make Lucas feel even worse. Lucas on the other hand couldn't help himself and gave Julian a hateful look.

**JUNK:** See, she didn't even look at you.

Julian didn't want to believe that Brooke didn't talk to him. He hoped that she would talk to him.

**JULIAN:** Maybe she haven't seen me yet.

**MICHAEL:** Man, wake up; this girl will never change. She is a bitch.

**JULIAN:** (thinking of it and having a disappointed look on his face) Maybe you are right.

When Lucas and Brooke were far enough from Julian, Lucas looked at Brooke and decided to talk.

**LUCAS:** Your lover was there, aren't you going to thank him.

**BROOKE:** (looking at him with pleading eyes) Luke, come on, you know that there is no chance to happen anything between me and him. We couldn't be even friends. He belongs to another world. I was just polite. He stopped this guy from…,well, he walked me home and I told him to come in for a while; that's all.

Brooke was trying to convince Lucas. She was lying to him, though. She enjoyed her time with Julian. He was really different, he wasn't like all these stupid people she had to talk with everyday. He was funny, honest, a bit crazy… He lived like a teenager, he wasn't afraid to show who he was, on contrary with her and her clique. But Brooke didn't know that while she was telling that to Lucas Julian was walking next to her and that he heard everything. Lucas had seen him, so he smiled a bit.

**Later that day, still at school…**

**BROOKE:** I am stupid! (having some tears on her eyes)

**PEYTON:** Brooke, calm down. It 's not your fault.

**HALEY:** Yeah, tiger, Lucas can be a jerk sometimes.

**BROOKE:** Yes, but you know how much he hates Dan. And I said that it was Lucas fault. And he doesn't want to talk to me.

**PEYTON:** (rolling her eyes) Brooke, you know that he cant live a day without talking to you. It's not the first time you fight.

**BROOKE:** You don't get it Peyt, this time is different.

**HALEY:** Look, I can talk to him if you want.

**BROOKE:** would you do this for me Hales?

**HALEY:** If you stopped crying…

Brooke hugged Haley and then wiped some tears away.

**BROOKE:** Thanks.

Just then Jake came over.

**JAKE:** Hey, beautiful.

**PEYTON:** (looking up) Hey Jake. How are you doing?

**JAKE:** Now that I saw you, great. So, I was thinking if you would like to come to my house tonight. You know, see a movie, listen to music…

**PEYTON:** Sure. I 'd like to.

**JAKE:** Ok. Is it ok at 8?

**PEYTON:** Perfect.

**JAKE:** Ok then, guess I ll see you.

**BROOKE:** Bye Jagelski. (winks at him)

**JAKE:** Bye Davis.

**BROOKE:** (when he couldn't hear them) Hales, do you think that someone over here had a great night yesterday?

**HALEY:** I think so. Maybe Peyton could tell us some details.

They two girls looked at Peyton waiting for here to talk.

**PEYTON: **What?

**BROOKE: **So what? Tell us everything that happened yesterday…

**PEYTON: **Nothing happened. (indifferent)

**HALEY:** She is lying. They were flirting all night, and they left really really late from Tric. (looking at Peyton)

**PEYTON:** Ok, I think I might like him. I mean he is sweet and he likes music and he definitely is charming…

**BROOKE:** Great, P. Sawyer, you haven't dated someone in years.

**PEYTON:** We are not dating. I don't know if he w…

**BROOKE:** Are you stupid? He is head over hills for you.

**HALEY:** Peyton, Brooke is right. (spots Nathan) Girls, I have to go.

**BROOKE:** (knowing that she would go to Nathan) Duties call.

**HALEY: **Hey, Nate.

**NATHAN: **Hey, babe. (he kisses her) Do you know why Lucas is brooding again?

**HALEY: **Isn't it what he always does? (they laugh)

**NATHAN: **So, are you going to tell me what did happen?

**HALEY: **Lucas got jealous because I guy helped Brooke yesterday when another guy attacked her and Brooke got mad at him and practically told him it is his fault she was attacked because of Dan… (Haley told it in one breath)

**NATHAN: **Wow. That was harsh from Brooke.

**HALEY: **I know. She knows. She regretted telling it to Luke.

**NATHAN: **Guess you are going to do the talking part for them, again.

**HALEY: **I think so. (kisses him) I am glad that we are not like them. I mean, fighting all the time.

**NATHAN: **Yeah. I love you Hales.

**HALEY: **I love you too, Nathan.

When school was over.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were walking to their cars. The boys had to stay at school for a little while, because Whitey wanted to talk to them. Brooke spotted Julian walking with some friends. She wanted to talk to him during the school, but she knew that these would make thing worse between her and Lucas.

**BROOKE:** I 'll be back in a minute. Julian ( she yelled and started walking towards him)

Julian was with his friends when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Brooke. He didn't want to talk to her. When he heard her telling Lucas that she would never be with someone like him, he felt like someone punched him on the face. He felt really stupid for even thinking that Broke Davis would ever be his friend. He felt stupid for think that she was amazing. Julian turned again and continued walking.

**BROOKE:** Julian, wait. (she started running so that she could catch up with him. When she was right behind him) Hey, Julian. (trying to breath)

**MICHAEL:** Jul, we are going to wait you at my car ok?

Julian nodded.

**JULIAN:** Do you need anything, cause I am busy.

**BROOKE:** You forgot this at my house. (she takes the necklace out of her pocket)

**JULIAN:** Oh, thanks. I have to go.

**BROOKE:** Sorry for not talking you before. (she felt guilty)

**JULIAN:** (angrily) It 's not your fault. I am sorry that I thought you were not the girl everyone thinks. I am sorry for thinking that someone like you would be friend to some who belongs to another world. You were just polite. I stopped this guy from…,well, I walked you home and you told me to come in for a while; that's all.

Brooke was shocked. She didn't know that Julian had heard him.

**BROOKE:** Julian, I… I didn't mean…

**JULIAN:** Save it Brooke; save your lies. I don't care if you meant it or not. It 's your problem. I just can't believe you are such a hypocrite.

Julian turned and left… Brooke was standing there, shocked. Now she felt even worse. She had lost both her boyfriend and a guy that could be a great friend…


	6. Making things better

CHAPTER 6: Making things better

Haley was at her house studying for next day. She was a great student and a tutor. She wanted to get a scholarship for the New York University to study English. So since Nathan was at the gym right now and she couldn't be with her sweetheart, she thought she could study. But then her cell phone buzzed. It was a message from Brooke.

"Did you talk to Lucas?"

Haley sighed. She knew that she promised Brooke to talk to him, but she always did things for others and she felt that she had neglected her lessons. She knew that Brooke was worrying about Lucas so she decided that she could study later.

"I am heading to his house right now"

Haley got up from her bed and walked downstairs informing her parents that she would be out for a while. Then she felt her phone vibrate again.

"Thanks tutor girl."

Haley smiled. Brooke always used these kick ass nicknames; they were lot of fun. Haley walked to the Scott house, it wasn't that far, and rang the door bell. Deb was the one to answer as usual. Deb Scott was a great woman. She was running her own business; she loved her two sons and cared about them so much. She was really kind.

**DEB:** Hey, Hales.

**HALEY:** Hi Ms Scott.

**DEB:** God, Haley, you know that I don't like to be called like this. It makes me feel so older.

**HALEY:** Sorry, Deb.

**DEB:** So how are you doing?

**HALEY:** Great.

**DEB:** Nathan isn't here.

**HALEY:** I know I came here for Lucas.

**DEB:** Oh , ok. (she walked further in the house, Dan walked to where the two girls were)

**DAN:** Oh, Haley James. Nathan isn't here right now. So you can leave.

Dan didn't like Haley. Actually, he didn't like her parents, because they were not as rich as he was. He didn't really know Haley, he just knew that she was dating Nathan.

Deb gave Dan an angry look.

**DEB:** She came here to talk to Lucas.

**DAN:** What, did Natty dump you and you thought that Lucas would be so stupid as Nathan was to be with you? (sarcastically)

**DEB:** He is in his room Haley, you can go.

**HALEY:** Thank you Deb.

Haley preferred to ignore Dan. She knew that he didn't like her, but as long as he didn't annoy Nathan she was ok with it. She was outside of Luke's bedroom. She knocked, but didn't wait for him to answer.

**HALEY:** Hey.

**LUCAS:** Nathan isn't here.

**HALEY:** Why is everyone in this house keeping telling me that Nate isn't here. I am not here for Nate, I am here for you.

**LUCAS:** You are here for Brooke, you mean.

**HALEY:** I am here for both of you. Luke, Brooke really worries about you.

**LUCAS:** Yeah, that's why she didn't came here herself.

**HALEY:** You didn't go to her either. (sighs) Lucas, she didn't mean that about Dan, you know that. She isn't mad at you, she just didn't like that you don't trust her.

**LUCAS:** I know that she isn't mad at me, I am mad at me.

**HALEY:** But why? You didn't do anything bad.

**LUCAS:** I don't know Hales, I feel that I am kind of ruining her life when I 'm around her.

**HALEY:** Don't be stupid Lucas. You are not ruining her life when you are around her, you are ruining her life when you are not there. She loves you Luke, you don't have to question this.

**LUCAS:** I love her too, but I don't like when someone else is near to her.

**HALEY:** Why don't you just call her, talk to her.

**LUCAS:** I don't know Hales. Thanks.

**HALEY:** For what?

**LUCAS:** For being here for me and Brooke.

**HALEY:** I have to go. (kisses him on the cheek) Bye.

When she was outside of the Scott house she send a message to Brooke

"I talked to him. Maybe you should call him"

Brooke was at her house crying. She didn't like it when she and Lucas fought and she didn't liked that she had lied to him about Julian, especially now that she knew that Julian had heard her. When Haley sent her the message Brooke felt much better. She send Haley a "Thanks you" and tried calling Lucas immediately, but Lucas didn't answer, he pressed the avoid button. Brooke tried calling him again and again and again, but Lucas kept not answering her. Brooke felt really bad. She couldn't understand why Lucas was doing this. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wasn't used to stay in her room crying, so she decided to take a walk and clear her mind. She got ready and left her house.

Julian was at the River Court playing basketball. Well he wasn't playing exactly, he was trying to play. He was so angry about what he heard Brooke saying, but he also felt bad for the way he talked to her. He wasn't used to talk like this to anyone, but he really was pissed off. He made a shot and it went directly in. He then saw Brooke holding the ball.

**BROOKE:** Look, I am sorry about what you heard.

**JULIAN:** I am sorry about how I talked to you, you have need to talk to me if..

**BROOKE:** Look, I didn't mean what I told. Lucas was mad at me that I told you to come in, he gets easily jealous, and I lied to him.

**JULIAN:** Oh (feeling really embarrassed about the way he talked to her) Is everything ok with you two now?

**BROOKE:** (walks and sits in front of the river) I really screwed things up. He were fighting and I said something I shouldn't; something I knew would hurt him. He isn't talking to me.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, I am sorry that I brought you trouble.

**BROOKE:** It's not your fault Julian. We just are both too stubborn.

Julian saw how hurt Brooke was he tried to change the subject

**JULIAN:** How do you know the River Court? I mean you, popular children don't come in places like this. (he grinned at Brooke)

**BROOKE:** (slapping him on the arm) You know, we are normal people.

**JULIAN:** I know, I just like annoying you. But you didn't answer to my question.

**BROOKE:** It used to be mine and Luke's place; it's where we met. I have lived some of the most beautiful moments of my life here. I don't know how can this place have such an effect on me. When I am upset I come here and in a minute I am calm. The water, the flowers, even the court… this place is just perfect.

**JULIAN:** Who come I haven't seen you around?

**BROOKE:** I haven't come here in a while. I don't really know why. One moment we were everyday here and had lot of fun and the other we just stop coming here. But how do you know this place? I mean only few people know about the River Court.

**JULIAN:** When I moved in Tree Hill, I was so lost. I was afraid that nobody would want me and the day I came in this town I just wanted to find a place where I could be alone. I was walking an just saw this place.

**BROOKE:** So, you are not from Tree Hill?

**JULIAN:** I am from LA.

**BROOKE:** Why did you leave LA?

**JULIAN:** My parents got divorced and I moved here with my mother.

**BROOKE:** I am sorry.

**JULIAN:** I think it is better this way. My mother was miserable with my father.

**BROOKE:** I didn't know that you played basketball.

**JULIAN:** There are a lot of things that you don't know about me.

**BROOKE:** But I would like to know them. (Julian smirked) Why didn't you try out for the team.

**JULIAN:** I am not good enough.

**BROOKE:** Are you kidding me. I watched you playing before and you play really good.

**JULIAN:** So, you were stalking me? (he grinned again) My father, he always said that I am a failure, that I cant make anything good in my life. Whenever I did something wrong he said that I shouldn't be his son, cause I am not good enough. That made me be really scared of failing. I don't want to go to try outs and fail, because I feel like will prove him right.

**BROOKE:** But life isn't worth it if we don't try things. Failures are in life. If there weren't failures we wouldn't feel happy about the successes.

**JULIAN:** Whatever, it is too late. Try outs are over.

**BROOKE:** Not for Brooke's friends.

**JULIAN:** So we are friends?

**BROOKE:** Oh yes. You are one of the lucky people who get to be friend of Brooke Davis.

**JULIAN:** Oh, my dreams just came true!

**BROOKE:** Are you making fun of me? You will pay for it.

Brooke put her hands in the water and through him some water in the face.

**JULIAN:** You just didn't do this.

**BROOKE:** Oh yes I did.

**JULIAN:** You are so dead.

The two of them started the water fight. Brooke had really forgotten the reason she was there. She was having fun with her knew friend. When they were done with their water fight they started walking to their houses. Julian walked Broke to her house.

**BROOKE:** So, thanks for bringing me home. I had really fun today. See you tomorrow at school, friend.

**JULIAN:** Ok. See you tomorrow.

Brooke walked to her door and saw a hurt Lucas sitting on the porch. Lucas had seen the two of them house having fun, while he was going to Brooke's.

**BROOKE:** Hey, Luke!

**LUCAS:** (Lucas wanted to ask her about that guy, but he remembered that he was there to make peace with Brooke) Hey, pretty girl. Sorry about today.

**BROOKE:** I am sorry too.

Brooke was really surprised that Lucas didn't ask her about Julian. Lucas was always jealous when a boy was near Brooke, even when they were only friends, and he normally would have asked her too many questions, but today was different. Brooke felt bad, because she hadn't only lied to Lucas about Julian, but Lucas did understand. That made Brooke to forgive him. Lucas saw Brooke's puzzled face when he didn't ask about that Julian guy and he realized that it was wise not to ask. Lucas stood up and hugged Brooke tightly. Then he touched her cheek with his hand, he leaned and kissed her softly, but then the kiss became more passionate. Brooke tried to find her keys in her purse without breaking the kiss. When she found them she pulled away and opened the door. She then turned to face Lucas and kissed him again.

**BROOKE:** I missed you so much.

**LUCAS:** I missed you too.

They kissed again and then went inside the house. Lucas closed the door with his foot and then kissed Brooke again. Although she was wet neither of them cared. The only thing they care was that they had each other. Lucas pulled away for a while and looked into Brooke's eyes.

**LUCAS:** I love you. If I ever lose you, I wont be able to live.

Brooke didn't say anything; she just attacked him with her kisses. She dragged him upstairs to her bedroom and pushed him down on the bed falling on top of him. She kissed his neck and heard Lucas moan, so she smiled a bit. She then tried to take of his shirt, but Lucas stopped her. Brooke looked shocked at Lucas; he had never done this before.

**LUCAS:** Don't get me wrong Brooke, but I… I just need to hold you today.

**BROOKE:** (smiling at him) Thanks.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and placed her head on his chest. Lucas kissed her head, he felt extremely happy at that moment and he knew that nobody could take this feeling from him


	7. I'm in heaven

CHAPTER 7: I 'm in heaven

Jake's house

Jake was at his house waiting for Peyton to come. He was very nervous; he really liked her and now that he had a chance to come closer to her he was afraid that he would screw things up. He was pacing at his living room, looking himself at the mirror making sure he looked nice. When he heard the door bell, he freaked out for a while, but immediately he breathed in and calmed down. "It's not your first time Jake" he said to him self. He looked himself at the mirror one last time, and then opened the door.

**JAKE:** Wow, Peyton, you look so beautiful.

Peyton blushed at his comment.

**PEYTON:** Thank you Jake, you don't look that bad yourself...

The two talked a bit, then they ordered pizza and ate and then they watched the film Jake had picked. Peyton was curled up on Jake, while they were watching the movie.

**When it ended…**

**PEYTON:** Wow, the movie was awesome.

**JAKE:** Yeah, it was.

Jake was looking into Peyton's green eyes. "God, she is so beautiful. I so want to kiss those lips" he thought to himself.

**PEYTON:** Thanks; for tonight, it was great.

**JAKE:** Thank you for coming.

Peyton looked into Jake's eyes. "He is so cute. Maybe I have to move on from Lucas." Peyton crashed her lips on Jake's. The kiss wasn't much passionate, it was slow and soft. Soon Peyton deepened the kiss, she then fell on Jake. Jake pulled a bit back and looked at Peyton; she nodded reassuringly. Their clothes started falling on the floor.

Jake was really happy. He had dreamed about that moment so many times, but he never could think it would feel so perfect. Although he knew Peyton wasn't in love with him, he could feel that she liked him; a lot.

Peyton hadn't been with a boy for a long time. She was so in love with Lucas that she didn't care she was alone. But now, things were different, although she started the whole Jake thing with the hope that Lucas would be jealous, she started falling for Jake. She liked him and felt unique when she was around him. When she kissed him she felt something she though she couldn't feel for anyone except Lucas.

They both felt beautiful.

**Haley's house**

Haley was at her house, alone. Her parents had gone to visit her grandmother and they would stay there for the night and her sisters would sleep at their friends' houses. She was studying for school, when she heard a noise. She was scared; it was obvious that someone had come in the house. She grabbed an umbrella and started walking downstairs. She saw a figure walking to the kitchen and she followed it. Her palms were sweating, because of the tension she felt. She walked in the kitchen and saw no one; she then felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she froze. She tightened the hold on the umbrella and turned around and started hitting the person who stood behind her.

**NATHAN:** Haley, stop it. Haley, it's me. (Nathan tried to avoid the umbrella)

It was dark, so Haley couldn't see, but she recognized the voice.

**HALEY:** Nathan is that you?

**NATHAN:** Yes…

**HALEY:** Nathan, I am sorry (turns on the lights) Are you ok?

**NATHAN:** I think I am. I didn't know you were so strong… (he chuckled)

**HALEY:** You scared me to death…

**NATHAN:** I felt it… Just remind me never to scare you again.

**HALEY:** Why didn't you ring the bell or something? Actually, how did you come in?

**NATHAN:** I wanted to surprise you and I know that there is always a key under the door-mat; you girls are so obvious.

**HALEY:** And why are you here?

**NATHAN:** (moving Haley's body closer to his) Well, I thought that since your parents are some miles away and your sisters are nowhere to be found we could use this opportunity… for us. (he kissed her neck)

**HALEY:** Well if so… I think that it is a good idea; you are not so stupid after all.

Haley kissed Nathan and Nathan responded. The kiss was heated and they soon started moving to go to Haley's bedroom, but they never broke the kiss. Once they were upstairs Haley dragged Nathan to her room. Nathan kicked the door shut. They both collapsed on the bed. Haley was on top of Nathan. Haley started unbutton Nathan's shirt. They both were soon left without clothes.

Nathan was touching Haley very soft and with love. His moves were not as passionate as the kiss they shared moments ago. Now he was touching Haley very careful. He loved being with her, he loved exploring Haley's body. Although they had made love many times, every time felt unique to him. He always found something new on Haley, something that he never had seen before, something that no one else could see.

Haley felt the same way for Nathan. She loved making love with Nathan. She felt so free and safe when he held her in his arms. She could feel how much Nathan loved her and she was sure he could feel her feelings. It was something in the way he touched her when they were alone that made her love him more and more every time.

**Some hours later…**

They were lying on Haley's bed. Haley had her head on Nathan's chest. The sound of his heart was calming her.

**NATHAN:** Haley, do you love me?

**HALEY:** Of course I do.

**NATHAN:** Do you want to marry me?

**Julian's house**

Julian had just left Brooke on her house. He had spotted Lucas and he was afraid that Brooke would fight with Lucas about this. After some minutes he was outside of his house. His mother car was there, so he tried to sneak in the house to avoid his mother questions. He walked to the back door that led directly to his room. When he opened the door he saw his mother sitting on his bed.

**CHRISTINA (Julian's mom):** Well, well, Mister Julian found his way home.

** JULIAN:** Hey, mom, I can explain…

**CHRISTINA:** I don't want you to, Julian… Yesterday, you came late and with a bruised hand. Today, I asked you to be here early so that we could have dinner together and you come late, all wet.

**JULIAN:** Mom, I am sorry, it just happened.

**CHRISTINA:** Is it because of that girl you were with at the river court?

**JULIAN:** What?

**CHRISTINA:** I went to the grocery store and saw you. (Julian didn't say anything) So, what's her name?

**JULIAN:** Brooke.

**CHRISTINA:** Is she your girlfriend?

**JULIAN:** Mom… I am not 5 to tell you everything. But, no, she is not my girlfriend. I just met her yesterday, but she would never date someone like me.

**CHRISTINA:** Why wouldn't she? You are my son, every girl would want to be with you.

**JULIAN:** Except her…

**CHRISTINA:** Which means that you like her…

**JULIAN:** I never said that. (Christina raised her eyebrow) Ok, maybe I like her; a bit.

**CHRISTINA:** Why? I mean, she has to have something special, cause I have never seen you looking at a girl like this.

**JULIAN:** So you were stalking me?

**CHRISTINA:** You didn't answer me question son?

**JULIAN:** I don't know. She is gorgeous with an amazing energy and smile; she is funny, intelligent, kind-hearted, strong-headed, simple, complicated, motherly, childish, tough, sensitive, beautiful. She has this spark in her eyes… I just don't know why…

**CHRISTINA:** Wow, for someone who doesn't know why, you gave me a lot of reasons. So you have a crash on her…

**JULIAN:** Does it matter? She has a boyfriend and they are happy together. We are just friends, if you can call friend, someone you have talked to twice.

**CHRISTINA:** Was she the reason your hand was hurting?

**JULIAN:** Kind of. Someone attacked her and I saved her.

**CHRISTINA:** That's good. I forgive you then, for fighting. When am I going to meet her?

**JULIAN:** MOM, she is not my girlfriend…

**CHRISTINA:** Yes, but she is your friend… So?

**JULIAN:** I don't know when…

**Brooke's house**

Brooke and Lucas were still on Brooke's bed. They were just lying there, holding each other and enjoying they silence.

**LUCAS:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** Yes…

**LUCAS:** About that Julian guy… (Brooke closed her eyes. She knew that Lucas would ask her eventually, but she didn't want to ruin this moment. It felt so nice to be in his arms)

**BROOKE:** What about him?

**LUCAS:** You didn't have to lie. I know that if you had told me that you liked being friends with him and that you wanted to hug out with him, I would have probably overreacted, but I would forget it after some time.

**BROOKE:** Oh. (This was the only thing she could say. She never thought Lucas would say something like this. And she was amazed be his reaction)

**LUCAS:** I want to meet him…

**BROOKE:** What?

**LUCAS:** Look, if you want him as your friend, it means that he has to be special, so why not to meet him?

**BROOKE:** Oh. ( Brooke felt bad now. She thought that Lucas would start a fight or get jealous, but he asked her to meet Julian? She never saw that coming, but she was pleased. She new that Julian and Lucas could be friends)

**LUCAS:** Oh? You don't want him to meet me?

**BROOKE:** (raising her head to look him into his eyes) I would love it. Luke, I love you. I am sorry for not being honest with you.

**LUCAS:** I love you too. And don't be sorry, it wasn't your entire fault. Look, I know that I am jealous, although I shouldn't be; but, if I ever lose you, I will die.

**BROOKE:** You will never lose me Lucas. My heart belongs to you.

**LUCAS:** thanks for giving it to me. I promise I will protect it the best way I can.

**BROOKE:** You know, I just fell more in love with you. I don't know what you do, but you have such an effect on me Lucas Eugene Scott. I never thought we could be together in this way, but probably when can. Thanks for being here for me.

**LUCAS:** No, I have to thank you. Thanks for giving me the heaven.

**BROOKE:** You know, you make me feel like I am the best person on the world.

**LUCAS:** No, you are not. You are the best person in the universe.

**BROOKE:** (she blushed) Thanks for making me feel this way.

**LUCAS:** How do you feel?

**BROOKE:** I feel like when we are together, we are invincible. I feel that when I am around you nothing bad can happen.

**LUCAS:** No you know how I feel when I am around you.

**BROOKE:** I am glad that all this happened. I mean the fight. We hadn't talked for a long time like this and I think we needed it.

**LUCAS:** Yeah. It made me realize that I love you more than I ever could imagine I would love someone. I want forever with you Brooke, and I am willing to do everything to get it. I would do anything for you Brooke, don't ever forget that.

**BROOKE:** That was kind of creepy… (she laughed) But I still loved it.

**LUCAS:** I mean it, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** (after a while of silence) Do you think you could stay here tonight?

**LUCAS:** If you want me to.

**BROOKE:** I want it more than anything.

**LUCAS:** Then I am going to stay. (he kissed Brooke)

**BROOKE:** I knew you would. You cant resist to Brooke Davis.

**LUCAS:** Wow. I thought you asked me to stay.

**BROOKE:** Yeah, but you could say no.

**LUCAS:** Ok then, I am going to leave.

**BROOKE:** You know that you won't.

**LUCAS:** Is it what you think?

**BROOKE:** Come on Luke, you know that you cant live without me. You would never leave that room.

**LUCAS:** Just watch…

**BROOKE:** If you leave the room, you will never get to see my new underwear.

**LUCAS:** Ok, you won. But, you are going to regret for browbeating me.

Lucas took a pillow and threw it to Brooke.

**BROOKE:** You are so dead now.

They had a pillow fight and then they collapsed on Brooke's bed. After a while they were both asleep


	8. whats next

CHAPTER 8: What's next

The next day everyone woke up happy. Peyton and Jake had slept together for the first time. For Jake it felt like being on paradise. Peyton was happy too, because she thought she had starting taking her heart back from Lucas and giving it to Jake, who was great. Nathan and Haley were happy because yesterday they took a very important decision for their future; as soon as they would graduate, they would get married. Lucas and Brooke were happy because they talked about their relationship and things were better then they ever were. Julian, well he was just happy.

**At school**

Brooke and Lucas had arrived at school early today. They were at the lockers when Brooke spotted her favourite couple, Naley.

**BROOKE:** Hey, you two.

She said loud, so that they would hear her, and waved her hand. Nathan and Haley turned and saw Brooke with a stupid grin on her face.

**HALEY:** Hey, tiger. What's up? (she said happily)

When Brooke saw Haley's face, she realized that something great must have happened. Brooke was always good at reading people, but with Haley it was much easier, because Haley was never afraid to show to other people who she is and how she feels and because all these years they were so close that they knew each other extremely well. Brooke looked at Haley and raised her eyebrow.

**BROOKE:** Haley, what the hell happened yesterday?

**HALEY:** What?

**BROOKE:** Come on Hales, you know what I am talking about. This stupid face, screaming I am so darn happy is there because something must have happened. And of course mister hot shot has something to do with it.

Haley looked at Nathan and they both smiled. Haley loved that Brooke was able to read her like an open book, but this time she was hoping that Brooke wouldn't notice her happiness, because Haley wanted to tell that she was engaged with Nathan, when all her friends were there. But maybe, she thought, Brooke and Lucas deserved to be the first people to know about their marriage, since they were the closest friends and their maid of honour and best man. Haley looked once again at Nathan, who nodded.

**HALEY:** We, I mean Nathan and I… we are getting married in like 7 months.

**BROOKE:** What?

Haley's face dropped. She thought that Brooke would be happy for her.

**BROOKE:** I mean, that's great tutor girl; or should I call you tutor wife? Congratulations Hales. (hugging her friend tightly)

**HALEY:** Thanks you. (relieved)

**LUCAS:** Man, I am really happy for you.

Lucas said to his brother hugging him and patting his back.

**NATHAN:** Thank you, Luke. Please, don't tell anything to dad or mom. (looking at Brooke) Hey, Davis, don't I deserve a hug or something?

**BROOKE:** Sure. Come here, you mister. (they hug) I am happy for… OH MY GOD (Brooke screamed) Haley, why didn't you tell me?

**HALEY:** Tell you what?

**BROOKE:** That you are pregnant…

**LUCAS:** You are what?

**HALEY:** Luke, I a…

**NATHAN:** Really, Hales, you didn't tell me either? I cant believe you. (angry)

**HALEY:** Nathan, no…

**BROOKE:** You didn't know Nathan?

**NATHAN:** She never told me…

**BROOKE:** Ok, then, something is wrong in this story.

**NATHAN:** Yeah, Haley never told me that she was pregnant.

**HALEY:** I AM NOT PREGNANT.

Haley was really pissed off; she practically screamed that she wasn't pregnant. Everyone in the corridor looked at her and soon the whispers started. Haley looked angry at Brooke, who was ashamed of what she had thought.

**HALEY:** Why would you say that I am pregnant?

**BROOKE:** Because you two are planning to get married. Who gets married that young without a reason? Please don't be mad at me Haley.

Brooke gave Haley her infamous puppy-dog-eye look, trying to soften Haley's expression. Lucas chuckled. Brooke was very impulsive and never thought before she spoke. Misunderstandings, like this one, happened often because Brooke jumped easily to conclusions. Brooke hit Lucas with her elbow on the stomach and Lucas immediately stopped.

**HALEY:** Ok, I am not mad at you. Oh and by the way people get married at this age because they are in love.

Brooke was ready to say something to Haley, when the corner of her eyes saw something strange; Peyton and Jake entering the school entrance, holding hand.

**BROOKE:** What the fuck?

**NATHAN:** What, you don't know what love is?

**BROOKE:** (rolling her eyes) No dump ass. Look who is coming.

Brooke pointed with her head towards Peyton and Jake. Everyone turned to look at what Brooke was talking about. They all raised her eyebrows and said "oh" in unison.

**BROOKE:** Seems like you are not the only one with starling news Hales. Sawyer got a boyfriend.

Brooke clapped her hands in enthusiasm and started walking through the rest of the students towards Peyton and Jake.

**BROOKE:** You two totally did it last night. (she shouted)

**PEYTON**: Brooke, shut up. Everyone is looking at us.

**BROOKE:** Oh, come on Sawyer, they always look at us. Now, I want every detail.

**PEYTON:** Broooooke…

**BROOKE:** Come on, P. Sawyer, I see it in your eyes that you had sex last night.

**PEYTON:** Ok, I had.

Brooke jumped on Peyton and hugged her. Although she was sure that Peyton and Jake were now for sure more than friends, she always liked to be confirmed. She then turned to Jake.

**BROOKE:** Good job daddy-boy.

**JAKE:** Thanks for noticing me party-girl.

**BROOKE:** I knew you would get in Sawyer's pants. (she winked) Now I have to take her away from you.

Brooke gave a peck on Jake's cheek and started dragging Peyton, to the rest of the gang. Peyton looked back at Jake and mouthed a "sorry" to him. Jake, who was laughing just nodded.

**Lunch time at school**

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan and Jake were sitting at "their" table talking about the wedding and about "Jeyton"; this is how Brooke had named the new couple. While talking, Brooke noticed Julian sitting at a table with two boys. They hadn't met all day and Brooke thought she should go talk to him, after what had happened the last day. Brooke excused herself and stood up. She walked to Julian's table and sat next to him.

**BROOKE:** Hey.

**JULIAN:** Oh, hey Brooke.

**BROOKE:** (turned to face the other boys) Hi, I am Brooke.

**JUNK:** Hi Brooke, I am Junk, Julian's best friend.

**MICHAEL:** I am Michael. Julian's other best friend.

Brooke smiled at the two boys. They seemed cool.

**BROOKE:** Nice to meet you guys.

**JUNK:** Nice to meet you too. You know, we have heard so much about you that we wanted to meat you.

**BROOKE:** Yeah, people are kind of talking about me.

**MICHAEL:** Yeah, but we have heard most stuff from Jules.

**BROOKE:** Really?

Brooke looked at Julian, who was looking at his two friends with a I-will-kill you look.

**JULIAN:** I just told them that we met.

**BROOKE:** (making a hurt face) Didn't you tell them that we are friends?

**JULIAN:** I did.

**BROOKE:** Ok. Now, Jules, come on…

Brooke stood up and took his hand and started pulling him. Julian looked at her puzzled. However, he didn't ask her where they were going to go; actually he didn't care as long as he would be with her.

**BROOKE:** Nice to meet you guys. See you later.

Brooke dragged Julian through the school yard and stopped when she had reached the table she was sitting some minutes earlier. When Julian realized where they were heading he was shocked. He wanted to meat her friends, but she should have told him that it would happen today. But Julian wasn't the only one who seemed to be taken back. Everyone at the table looked at her shocked. They all knew that Brooke and Lucas had a fight about him the previous day, how could Brooke bring Julian at their table?

**BROOKE:** Julian, this is everyone. Everyone this is Julian.

**JULIAN:** Hi.

Julian had started to feel nervous because he would meet Brooke's friends, but they didn't make it any easier for him, they all stared at him but they never spoke. Brooke looked at her friends a bit pissed off and disappointed. Jake who realized that it started to be too weird and annoying decided that it was time to break the silence.

**JAKE:** Hey. I am Jake. Nice to meet you.

**HALEY:** Hi Julian, I am Haley.

**BROOKE:** Ok, since my other friends don't want to speak I 'll talk for them. The blond next to Jake is Peyton. This hot shot over here is Nathan and this broody one, (sits on Lucas' lap) this is my Lucas.

**JULIAN:** Nice to meet you.

**LUCAS:** Nice to meet you too. I have heard a lot about you.

**JULIAN:** Oh. I have heard a lot about you.

**LUCAS:** Yeah, Brooke likes to talk about me. She is kind of obsessed (Brooke slapped Lucas on his shoulder)

**JULIAN:** I think she is.

**PEYTON:** Hey, Julian, come sit down.

**JULIAN:** Thanks.

**NATHAN:** So Julian, what do you like to do?

**JULIAN:** Well I like playing basketball, but I also like maths.

**HALEY:** You like maths?

**JULIAN:** (shrugging his shoulder) Yeah.

**HALEY:** That's great. I mean I love maths too, but these people are not much of studiers.

**JULIAN:** Yeah, there are not much people who like maths.

**PEYTON:** Do you like music?

**JULIAN:** Yeah.

**PEYTON:** Do you like The Cure?

**JULIAN:** I love them. I have their whole discography.

**PEYTON:** I think I like you.

Brooke watched their friends talking with Julian and smiled. She was glad that they were willing to get to know with Julian. Even Lucas was really trying, although some times he would say some mean things. Julian had started feeling comfortable with them. They all seemed like him.

**Some hours later**

**NATHAN:** Hey, Luke, is everything ok with you and Brooke?

**LUCAS:** Yeah. Why not?

**NATHAN:** Because of Julian?

**LUCAS:** I told her that I wanted to meet him, so, no problem.

**NATHAN:** Are you sure?

**LUCAS:** Yes.

**NATHAN:** Oh, great, cause he is a good guy.

**LUCAS:** Yeah, he is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys hope yu liked it ^_^.... wait to see more of your awesome reviews:P


	9. That 's all you need

CHAPTER 9: That's all you need

After school the basketball team had practice, so did the cheerleading squad. As usual they guys had decided that after practice they would hang out. Today they had a reason to celebrate, actually they had two reasons. After practice Lucas, Nathan and Jake went to shower and then they waited for the girls at the lockers for the girls, who were always late. After a while the three best friends, Peyton, Brooke and Haley, appeared.

**NATHAN:** Why do you girls take so long?

**BROOKE:** Because we have to be perfect.

**LUCAS:** You always are perfect, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** I know, but these two are not, so I have to make them prefect.

Haley slapped Brooke on her shoulder and Peyton on the head. Brooke turned to them and put out her tongue.

**JAKE:** So, should we go?

**PEYTON:** Yeah. Where to?

"Karen's café" They all said in unison. Karen was Deb's classmate and her best friend. She was like the sweetest woman in the town. She loved everyone in the town except for Dan, something the five friends and now Jake couldn't understand. However, Karen loved Nathan and Lucas as if they were her children; actually, she loved the whole group of friends as if they were her children. So did Keith. Keith was Karen's husband. They were fully in love, although they had been married for 16 years. Keith and Karen had a seven years old daughter, Lily.

The friends loved to go to Karen's café. She had the most tasteful coffee in the whole town and her food was incredible.

**HALEY:** Lets go then.

They started to walk outside when Brooke saw couch Whitey walking to his office.

**BROOKE:** Ugm, Luke, I have something to do, but I 'll be right back. Wait for me at the car.

**LUCAS:** Ok. (kissed her on the lips)

Brooke started running towards Whitey's office. Before Whitey was able to close the door, Brooke jumped in his office.

**WHITEY:** God, Davis, you are going to give me a heart attack.

**BROOKE:** (giggling) sorry, Whitey.

**WHITEY:** For you it's COUCH Whitey.

**BROOKE:** Whatever COUCH Whitey.

**WHITEY:** So, why are you here Ms. Davis?

**BROOKE:** I wanted to talk to you about something.

**WHITEY:** Ok.

**BROOKE:** It's about a friend of mine. He is a great basketball player.

**WHITEY:** Good to him.

**BROOKE**: He is really good, actually he is fantastic.

**WHITEY:** Ok, but I don't see your point.

**BROOKE:** I think he should be in the team.

**WHITEY:** Ok. Tell him that he can come for try outs next year.

**BROOKE:** But he is a senior.

**WHITEY:** Oh, there is always college. Now could you, please, leave? I have some work to do

**BROOKE: **No, not until you hear me. Look, I just ask you to watch him playing. Just give him a chance and if you think he is not good enough, don't take him in the team.

**WHITEY: **And why should I do this? I cant treat him differently just because he is your friend.

**BROOKE: **You need a shooting guard, whatever this is; Julian might be what you are looking for. He also might be your last chance to win the state championship. That's a pretty good reason to me. Oh and because if you don't say yes, I am not leaving this office.

**WHITEY: **Whatever. Tell him to come meet me tomorrow at practice, but I don't promise that he will join the team.

When Brooke heard it she lumped on Whitey and kissed his cheek.

**BROOKE: **Thanks Whitey, you are the best. You wont regret it.

With that she left to go meet Lucas. She had a huge grin on her face. Lucas was waiting outside of his car.

**LUCAS: **Why is the goofy grin on your face, pretty girl?

**BROOKE: **Because, well, just say that I helped someone to make a dream come true.

**LUCAS: **You always help others, don't you? (He placed his hands around her waist)

**BROOKE: **Well, only people I like. (she said smirking)

Lucas captured her lips with his own. Brooke placed her hand to his neck and tried to pull him closer to her to deepen the kiss. They broke the kiss only when air became an issue.

**BROOKE: **Come on, lets go find the rest. I am so hungry.

Brooke and Lucas hopped in the car and left. 20 minutes later Lucas pulled at the parking lot of Karen's café. They entered the café holding hands and tried to find their friends. Brooke spotted them at their usual table and they walked there.

**NATHAN: **Hey, guys, what took you so long?

**LUCAS**: Don't ask me. Brooke was the one in the school. I was just waiting for her.

**NATHAN: **(raising his eyebrow) So Davis, what were you doing in school at this time of the day?

**BROOKE: **I was with Whitey.

**NATHAN**: Ooh. That must have been hot.

**BROOKE:** Shut up, you perv. (Brooke slapped him on his arm)We were just talking.

**HALEY:** So, what were you two talking about?

**BROOKE**: I just asked him for a favour.

**PEYTON:** What kind of favour?

**BROOKE:** I asked him to let Julian play for the Ravens. (Brooke said enthusiastically)

**LUCAS:** Really? What did he say? (Lucas tried to pretend to be happy)

**BROOKE:** He said that he would let him try out tomorrow on the practise.

**JAKE:** Brooke that's great. I mean Julian said that he plays as a shooting guard and we need one.

**LUCAS:** Last time I checked I was a shooting guard.

**NATHAN:** Come on, man, that has nothing to do with you being a shooting guard. If anything happens to you we need someone to put on the court.

**PEYTON:** So, , how did you convince Whitey to allow Julian to try out? (She asked naughtily)

**BROOKE:** Shut up you little blond-slut-face with the dirty mind. I just talked to him. I am Brooke freaking Davis after all.

Everyone laughed.

**Next day at school.**

Brooke was so eager to go to school. She wanted so much to tell Julian that he would try out for the basketball team. Actually she was dieing to tell him, because she knew that it would be a dream come true for him. Yesterday she had thought that she should call him and tell him, but she was dying to see his face when he would hear it. So she never called. While walking in the locker room she spotted Julian's back; he talking with his two friends, she had met yesterday, but she didn't really remember their names. She walked slowly to them and jumped on Julian's back.

**BROOKE:** Hey, friend. Hey, guys.

**JULIAN:** Hey, could you please jump off of my back, cause you are getting really heavy?

**BROOKE:** You didn't just say that I am fat, did you? (Brooke tried to seem angry and she succeeded. She jumped down and shot Julian a death glare)

**MICHAEL:** (to Junk) Dude, I think we should go now.

**JUNK:** Ok, although it would be fun.

**MICHAEL:** Shut up man. (He said pulling away Junk)

**JULIAN:** Brooke, are you mad at me?

Julian was looking so sorry. His face reminded Brooke of the face a 5-year-old-boy when he breaks his mother's favourite vase. Brooke was trying hard to hold back her laughter, but when he gave her his puppy-dog eyes she started laughing uncontrollably. When Julian saw her laughing he was in shock. Seconds ago she seemed so angry and now she was laughing.

**JULIAN:** You… damn it, you are such a good actress.

**BROOKE:** And you are such a cutie when you act like a baby. (Brooke said through her laughter)

**JULIAN:** Hey, don't make fun of me.

Brooke stopped laughing and looked at Julian, but then a new burst of laughter came and Julian started laughing too. After a while they stopped laughing.

**BROOKE:** Ok now that I am not laughing… I have to tell you something. (Brooke turned serious)

**JULIAN:** Ok. Just hope this is not one of your tricks.

**BROOKE:** No, I promise. Ready to hear it?

**JULIAN:** Yep.

**BROOKE:** ItalkedtocouchWhiteyyesterdayandhesaidthatyoucantryoutfortheteamtodayatthepractise.

**JULIAN:** WOW, Brooke, just slow down.

**BROOKE:** (rolls her eyes) You guys are really slow sometimes. I talked to couch Whitey yesterday and he said that you can try out for the team today at the practise.

Julian's eyes grew wide. He didn't know what to say. He was grateful that Brooke was trying to help him do something he loved but he didn't want to fail. He was afraid that his father was right every time he said that he was useless. Suddenly, his happy face turned into an angry frown.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you shouldn't. (He said angrily)

**BROOKE:** I was just trying to help you. (Brooke spat back angrily too.)

**JULIAN:** I didn't ask you to.

**BROOKE:** You cant continue being scared of failing. You are good and you know that. (Now Brooke was really mad at him)

**JULIAN:** I am not scared.

**BROOKE:** You are. I know it.

**JULIAN:** You don't know anything about me. (He clenched his teeth)

**BROOKE:** Maybe, but I know that you are a coward. (Brooke screamed)

**JULIAN:** My life is none of your business.

Brooke turned and started walking to her first period classroom. Every one in the corridor was looking at them. "It seems like a couple-fight" "I bet she cheated on him" and other stuff like this were heard. Lucas was there too, staring at Brooke and Julian fighting as though they knew each other for years. He was annoyed by the stupid comments he heard. When Brooke walked away, he shot Julian a death glare. He was angry because Brooke and Julian knew each other, for what, 3 days? And they seemed to already be close to each other. Lucas knew that Brooke never opened her heart easily, but with Julian it wasn't that way. Lucas was kind of jealous of their relationship. The rest of the day Brooke avoided Julian.

**In the afternoon**

Brooke was in her house. Since Lucas was having practise and the cheerleading squad didn't, she decided to stay in and do some sketching. The truth was that she felt heartbroken by Julian, that's why she didn't go to the mall. She was sketching a dress when she heard the door bell ringing. She thought it was Lucas, so she let the sketching pad on the coffee table and went to open the door. She was surprised to see that it wasn't Lucas, but Julian.

**JULIAN:** Hey, can I come in?

**BROOKE:** Why, to tell me how much you appreciate what I do for you? (she asked sarcastically) No, thanks. I got enough f that at school.

**JULIAN:** I know you are mad at me, Brooke and you have the right to be.

**BROOKE:** I am not mad at you, Julian. I am mad at me. I shouldn't have asked Whitey. If you really wanted to try out for the team, you would have.

**JULIAN:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** No, Julian, you were right. I do things just to help, but sometimes I make it worse. I am…

**JULIAN:** I went to the practise. I am a Raven.

Brooke's jaw fall from the surprise. She immediately jumped on Julian who held her close to his body. After a while of holding being wrapped up on Julian, Brooke pulled back.

**BROOKE:** I knew you would. Thank you for not…

**JULIAN:** …disappointing you? I would never.

**BROOKE:** I am proud of you, you know that? Now come in. You have to tell me what happened in details. Was Whitey smiling? Were the other guys treating you ok? When are you going to play? Are you…

**JULIAN:** Wow, Brooke, slow down with the questions.

**BROOKE:** Ok. Sit down. Do you want me to bring you anything to celebrate the fact that you are a Raven.

**JULIAN:** No, just a glass of water.

**BROOKE:** Ok. Be right back.

Julian made himself comfortable on the couch and waited Brooke to come back when he saw a sketching pad on the table. He picked it up and looked through its pages. When Brooke came back with the glass of water she saw Julian looking at her sketches. "Shit" she mumbled and run to him and grabbed it out of his hands.

**JULIAN:** Were these sketches yours?

**BROOKE:** You weren't supposed to see them.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, they are awesome. They are like professional. You never told me that you sketch.

**BROOKE:** There are a lot of things that you don't know about me.

Brooke remembered what Julian had told her when she saw him playing basketball, so she said them back. They both smiled at the memory of their day together at the rivercourt. Julian grinned because Brooke remembered what he said.

**JULIAN:** But I would like to know them. So, have you send a portfolio of yours anywhere.

**BROOKE:** Nah. They are not good enough.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, you should. Your sketches are…

**BROOKE:** End of conversation. We have to talk about the next basketball star.

**JULIAN:** Ok. (Although, he said ok, he had a little plan in his mind) Oh, by the way, my mother wants to meet the girl that helped me to join the basketball team.


	10. The girl I love

CHAPTER 10: The girl I love

**Next day, Saturday**

Brooke had woken up really early today, something that was unlike her for a Saturday morning, Today, was a beautiful day so she decided to walk a bit. She went to Karen's café to get some coffee for her and Lucas and headed to his house. She knew that Lucas would be awake; he always got up from bed really early and took his morning run. When she was outside of his house, she knew better than to ring the bell. Dan would be asleep and he always got really mad when somebody would wake him up; so Brooke did what Lucas would do when he left his keys home. She went over to the flower-pot on the right and she took the key and unlocked the door. She slowly and carefully sneaked in the house, trying not to make a single noise and went upstairs to Lucas' room. She didn't knock on the door; she just opened it and walked in. Lucas wasn't in his room, but Brooke could hear the shower. Brooke put down the two mugs of coffee and slowly walked into Lucas' bathroom to surprise him. She stood in front of the shower and suddenly she pushed the curtain open saying "Surprise". But what she saw made her scream loud. "Aaaaaaaaaa"

**BROOKE:** What the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's shower?

**NATHAN:** What are you doing in my brother's bathroom? Get the hell out of here…

Just then Lucas ran in. When he entered he was shocked to see Brooke staring at a naked Nathan. Lucas grabbed a towel and through it to Nathan and then closed Brooke's eyes with his hand and dragged her out. Brooke was still shocked and embarrassed by what had just happened. Brooke sat on Luke's bed putting her face in her hands too embarrassed to look at either Lucas or Nathan. Lucas just stood there trying to suppress his laughter. After a minute or two, Nathan came out with a tower rapped around his waste.

**NATHAN:** I know you have a crush on me Davis, but this is my brother's room, who happens to be your boyfriend. You cant try to seduce me in here. (Nathan said jokingly, enjoying to tease Brooke)

**BROOKE:** SHUT UP, NATHAN. What the hell were you doing in there? I thought you had your own bathroom.

**NATHAN:** I have, but it didn't work so I came here.

**BROOKE:** Oh. (Still not looking up at Nathan)

**NATHAN:** Ok. (Realizing that Brooke felt uncomfortable) I will leave you two lovebirds alone. Oh, Brooke, I will be in my room if you need anything.

He winked and Brooke threw him a pillow from Lucas' bed. Nathan burst into laughter and left the room. Lucas who was still standing across the room couldn't help but burst into laughter too.

**BROOKE:** That's not funny. (Brooke said annoyed)

**LUCAS:** you should just look at your face, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** I just saw your brother, my best's friend boyfriend naked, how should I look like? It's so… gross and embarrassing. Stop laughing. (She demanded)

**LUCAS:** Ok. Just next time you see my brother naked, close your eyes, don't stare like this ok? (He said in between of laughter)

**BROOKE:** It's not my fault that your brother has greater "credentials" than you have.

It was Brooke turn to make some fun of Lucas. Although she didn't even see Nathan's "credentials" she knew that Lucas would be annoyed by what she just said and she was right. Lucas stopped laughing as soon as he heard Brooke say that.

**LUCAS:** Ok. Maybe you are in the wrong room then. (He pointed the door)

**BROOKE:** (trying not to laugh) Maybe. (She stood up and headed for the door. Lucas seemed shocked and that's when she started laughing.) You are so cute when you are jealous. (started walking back to Lucas)

**LUCAS:** I am not.

**BROOKE:** Yes, you are.

**LUCAS:** I am not.

**BROOKE:** Whatever. But it is kind of sexy being jealous, you know. (She said while putting her hand around Lucas' neck and kinking her eyebrow)

**LUCAS:** Well, maybe then I am a bit jealous.

He said kissing her lips gently. He started walking backwards holding Brooke by the waist. When the back of his knees hit the bed, Brooke pushed him so that he was lying down on the bed and she climbed on top of him kissing his neck. After a while there were no clothes on them.

**Somewhere in Tree Hill**

After what happened in Luke's room, Nathan got dressed and left. He went to Haley's and then they headed out for a walk. They had gone to the beach and they were walking barefoot on the sand, the sea awashing their feet.

**HALEY:** (laughing) Poor Brooke, she must have been shocked.

**NATHAN:** I think she will get past it. (They both laughed) So, when are your parents coming back?

**HALEY:** Ugm, I don't really know. They called and told me that they decided to be young again, so they bought a trailer and they don't know when they will be back. (She said rolling her eyes)

**NATHAN:** You know that you look hot when you roll your eyes, don't you? (Haley raised her eyebrow) So hot, that I think you need something to cool you. (He said devilish, lifting her up and dropping her in the cold sea)

**HALEY:** NATHAN YOU ARE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW.

Haley stood up and chase after Nathan, who was already some meters away. Haley ran as fast as she could and after a while she reached Nathan and pushed him down. Nathan fell and smashed on the water, but not without taking Haley with him. Haley fell on top of him but Nathan immediately rolled her and now he was on top of her. Haley tried to push him away but he crashed his lips on hers, so she stopped and just enjoyed the moment.

**Somewhere else in Tree Hill**

Peyton had woken up early too, so she decided to pay a visit to her new boyfriend and his daughter. She bought some breakfast and drove to his house. Jake was really happy to see her, so was Jenny. They ate their breakfast and then decided to go out, just the three of them. Jake got Jenny ready and put her in her bassinet and they left. Now they were walking towards the park.

**JAKE:** Jenny really loves you. She doesn't even know you and she really adores you.

**PEYTON:** I love her too. (She lifted Jenny from the bassinet and Jenny started smiling and clapping her hands) She is beautiful, Jake.

**JAKE:** I know. She is MY child after all.

**PEYTON:** Whatever.

Peyton sat on a bench on the park with Jenny in her lap and started playing with the little girl. Jake sat next to her and started tickling his daughter, who started laughing uncontrollably. Peyton smiled at the father and daughter interaction.

**PEYTON:** She is really lucky to have you in her life.

**JAKE:** Thank you, but I think that everyone who has me in their life is lucky.

**PEYTON:** SO, I am considered as lucky?

**JAKE:** (nodded) Yep.

**PEYTON:** Thanks God you are my boyfriend. (She said mockingly)

**JAKE:** Are you making fun of me?

**PEYTON:** Ugm, let me think. YES.

**JAKE:** You are so going to regret it.

Jake said and kinked his eyebrow and then attacked Peyton's lips, without caring about the fact that they were in the middle of the park or that Peyton was still holding Jenny. The kiss was passionate but didn't last long, because Jenny started crying. Peyton pulled away and was a bit embarrassed that she just kissed Jake in front of his daughter. As soon as they broke the kiss Jenny stopped crying and Jake laughed.

**JAKE:** Thank you daughter for this.

Just then an old woman walked in front of them and stopped to look at Jenny who was smiling again.

**OLD WOMAN:** Oh, look at this little pretty girl. (looking at Jake and Peyton) What's her name?

**PEYTON/JAKE:** Jenny. (They looked at each other and smiled)

**OW:** Hey Jenny. You know that you are beautiful, just like your mommy. (she said looking at Peyton)

**PEYTON:** Ugm, I am n…

**JAKE:** Yeah, everyone says that she looks just like Peyton, but I think she is a copy of me. (He said looking at Peyton)

The old woman smiled sweetly at the young lovers and their baby girl.

**OW:** Bye, Jenny. (Jenny waved at the old woman)

**JAKE:** Bye. (After she was gone) Are you mad at me? Look, it was just an old woman, I didn't want to…

**PEYTON:** Jake, its ok. I don't mind being called Jenny's mom. Plus Jenny is beautiful and since that old woman thinks she is just like me, I am beautiful.

**JAKE:** (Smiling at Peyton) Yes you are. (They kissed again but this time Jenny didn't cry)

**Later this day**

Brooke was outside Julian's house ringing the bell. Today she would have dinner with him and his mother and she was a bit nervous, without a reason though. After some seconds the door opened, just for Brooke to be greeted by Julian's stupid but so cute grin.

**BROOKE:** Hey.

**JULIAN:** Hey. Come in.

Julian said stepping aside to let her in. Brooke walked inside his house hesitantly. The house seemed nice. It was big enough and was really sweet. His mother had definitely taste. Julian was a bit nervous too. He knew that Brooke was used to huge houses and although he knew that Brooke didn't care about it he was nervous. Plus he was afraid that his mother would embarrass him in front of Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Your house is really nice.

**JULIAN:** Thanks.

Julian walked to the living room and Brooke followed him. There Brooke saw a really pretty woman who seemed to be Julian's mother. She was about 40 years old; she had long, curly brown hair and was really nice dressed. As soon as Christina saw Brooke she stood up.

**JULIAN:** Mom, this is Brooke. Brooke this is my mom.

**CHRISTINA**: Nice to meet you, Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Nice to meet you too, Ms Baker.

**CHRISTINA:** Please, call me Christina; Ms Baker makes me feel so old.

**BROOKE:** Sure.

**CHRISTINA:** So, do you want to drink anything before the dinner is served?

**BROOKE:** No, thank you, Ms. Baker.

**CHRISTINA:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** Sorry, I meant Christina.

After a bit of talking about random things Christina suggested they should go eat since the food was ready. Once they were done…

**BROOKE:** Christina that was absolutely amazing. You are a great cooker. I haven't eaten such a delicious food for a long long time.

**CHRISTINA:** Wow. You hear her Julian? You should be grateful that you have me cooking for you.

**JULIAN:** I am mom.

Just then Julian's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

**JULIAN:** Ladies, I am sorry but someone is calling me.

Julian walked to the living room to not bother his mother and Brooke with his talk. When Julian left the kitchen Christina stood up and started and reached for the plates.

Julian was in the living room talking with Junk when he heard Brooke's laughter from the kitchen. Brooke's laughter was like the best melody for Julian. He could imagine her beautiful face; her eyes shining, her nose wrinkling a little and the dimples spreading on her face. She looked gorgeous. But why was she laughing. After Julian hung up the phone he walked back in the kitchen where he still could hear Brooke laughing.

**JULIAN:** Why are you two lau… MOM.

Julian saw his mother showing Brooke some pictures of him when he was younger. He hated those photos and every time Christina showed them to anyone he felt so embarrassed, especially when anyone was Brooke. He always thought that he was a really ugly kid.

**CHRISTINA:** What?

**JULIAN:** I have told you million times not to show those pictures.

Julian grabbed the photos from Brooke's and his mother's hands, but Brooke couldn't stop laughing. Then it hit him. But that couldn't be true, his mother wouldn't do something like this to him.

**JULIAN:** Mom, you didn't tell…

But Brooke's laughter was enough to confirm his thought. He hated that story. He felt so embarrassed right now that he blushed with shame

**JULIAN:** MOM.

**BROOKE:** But it was so funny, Jul. You were so cute back then. I would have fallen for you if I knew you then.

That was enough to make Julian relax. At least Brooke liked him when he was a kid, if that was even possible. Julian couldn't help but start laughing himself at the remembrance of his childhood. After the laughter had died they talked for a while but then it was time for Brooke to leave. Julian walked her out.

**BROOKE:** That was great, Jul.

**JULIAN:** Maybe we could do this again.

**BROOKE:** Sure. So see you tomorrow?

**JULIAN:** Yep.

**BROOKE:** Bye. (she kissed Julian on the cheek and left)


	11. What happened?

CHAPTER 11: What happened?

**Next day**

Brooke woke up early again, something that was really weird for her since she always loved to sleep till noon when she didn't have to get up to go to school. But even weirder was that she decided to go for a walk in 8 am. When she got up from bed she took a shower and put some comfortable clothes and left her house. First she walked past the park then Tric and then it was the river court. While walking past the river court she saw someone shooting a ball and she knew exactly who it was, so she decided to go say a "hi".

**BROOKE:** Hey.

**JULIAN:** Is that Brooke Davis? What, is it already time for lunch?

Julian teased Brooke. Although they weren't friends for a long time, they knew a few things about each other. Nobody could understand how Brooke could open up and trust someone she didn't know more than a week, but the truth was that Brooke and Julian had develop a special bond. It was amazing that just with a look they could tell so many things. However, no one knew that they had so many things in common.

Brooke slapped Julian playfully on the chest.

**BROOKE:** You know I don't always sleep till late, only when I party.

**JULIAN:** Which you always do.

Brooke put out her tongue, which made Julian laugh a bit. He loved that Brooke was so impulsive and that she sometimes acted like she was five. Brooke was always able to make him laugh, even when she did nothing more than be herself. And that was something Julian was proud of Brooke, she wasn't afraid to show him who she really was. And although he knew that around people she didn't know well she pretended to be someone else he knew that this was her way to protect herself.

Brooke walked to the bench and sat down, waiting for Julian to do the same. After some moments and after shooting one more time the ball he went to sit next to Brooke.

**JULIAN:** So seriously, what are you doing here in this time of day?

**BROOKE:** Well really don't know, I guess I was bored since I woke up that early and went for a walk. Then I saw a gorgeous boy and decided to talk to him.

**JULIAN:** Gorgeous hhh?

**BROOKE:** That's what I thought. So what are you doing here in this time of day?

**JULIAN:** Practise a bit. You know since the first game for me is coming I want to be great.

**BROOKE:** (rolling her eyes) You know that you ll do great.

**JULIAN:** We'll see. So what do you think of my mother, now that you have met her?

**BROOKE:** I told you already that she is amazing. She is really sweet and she has a great taste, plus she is the best cooker (thinks again) well except me. (she laughed) I loved her.

**JULIAN:** I know; she really is awesome.

**BROOKE:** You know, when I saw you two, I was really jealous of you. Your father might be a jerk but your mother is like the best and se really loves you. I just wish I could have a mother like yours.

**JULIAN:** I know I am glad to have her. But I wish my father could be around, and be proud of us.

**BROOKE:** What happened with your parents?

Brooke looked at Julian. She knew that it hurt him and that it would be painful to tell all those things, but she couldn't help but wonder why someone would leave a woman like Christina. She was wonderful and beautiful. Julian looked into Brooke's eyes. He could see that she cared and that she was worried that she shouldn't have asked but somehow he felt like he could tell her everything.

**JULIAN:** Well, when they met they both were really young and really ambitious. My father always wanted to become someone with a name in the movie industry. They met in college and fell in love. They got married after three months of dating. Well some years later I was born. Soon my father managed to start his own company, which was a success and then he started ignore my mother. He was working all day long and when he came home he would always fight with my mother who asked him to spend more time together. Well then I started school and I never was the popular, I didn't want to. I wanted to be someone that wasn't Paul Norris' child. I wanted to be like everyone else and my father didn't like it. I wanted to be a math athlete but my father wanted me to be the school president. I wanted to play basketball but my father said that soccer was better for my image. He then started saying that I was a failure and that I was too weak and that I was just like my mother. And I was only 10 years old. I cried every night. Then my mother couldn't take it anymore and started drinking, like really drinking. When I was 15 my father said that he couldn't spend his money for two people that he didn't care about and were completely useless, so my mother took me and left the house. We came here to start from the beginning. At first it was really difficult, because we didn't have enough money and my mother was drinking a lot. One day I came back from school and found her unconscious and I was so scared that I would lose her, but since then she promised me that she would never ever drink again. And here we are.

**BROOKE:** Oh.

Brooke didn't know what to see to Julian. Things had been worse than she had imagined. And she didn't know what she should say right know, she didn't know what he needed to hear so she preferred silence.

**JULIAN:** (knowing what she thought) Complicated, isn't it? It's ok. After all those years, its ok. I mean, I am glad we left.

**BROOKE:** Well sometimes letting things go is the best things we can do.

**JULIAN:** So, what's your story? I mean your parent-story?

BROOKE: (laughed bitterly) My parents were never in love. They got married just for money. But eventually they started having feelings for each other, or they pretended to have. Then my mother got pregnant and they didn't want to keep me but my father started having affairs and my mother thought that having me would be a great punishment so she gave birth to me. As soon as I was born they got a nanny for me and they never were around. Well only when it was to show the world how amazing a family we were. Oh and every years in my birthday they gave me their credit cards to buy whatever I wanted, so that they wouldn't feel guilty for abandoning me. That's all.

**JULIAN:** I am sorry.

**BROOKE:** I am not. I mean, why should I be? I lived for several years thinking that it was my fault and being sorry for me, but then I realised that it's their loss.

**JULIAN:** It sure is.

Brooke looked at Julian. Her hazel eyes looked into his honey coloured eyes and she could see the sincerity of his words. Julian was always honest with her and she loved him for that. Actually he always found a way to make her feel better. Hearing his words made her smile a bit.

**BROOKE:** Thank you.

Brooke kissed Julian on the cheek. Julian looked at her confused. He hadn't done anything he should be thanked for, but it didn't matter to him. Brooke had just kissed him on the cheek. Julian could feel his skin where Brooke had placed the kiss burn. His heart was beating so fast and so loud that he thought that Brooke could hear it.

Brooke looked at her watch and was surprised that it was already an hour before that she decided to take a wake. Time with Julian flew by so fast.

**BROOKE:** Well… I have to go now. We are here talking about an hour and Peyton must be awake by now.

**JULIAN:** Ok. So see you around stranger.

Julian stood up and taking the ball he run to the hoop and started shooting the ball. Brooke sat there admiring him for a bit. A smile formed on her lips and after biting her lower lip she realised that she was staring at him and blushed. Brooke turned embarrassed and walked to Peyton's house. While walking she was thinking of what happened to her at the river court. Brooke Davis had never blushed before; actually she had never caught herself staring at a boy. Brooke was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realised that she was outside of Peyton's house ringing the bell until she saw Peyton in front of her, which made Brooke jump a bit. She didn't notice the door open and suddenly she saw Peyton in front of her. And Peyton was still half asleep. Well actually Brooke had woken her up. Her hair was a curly mess, which it usually was but after a sleep it was worse; there were black circles under her eyes, which were still half closed. A fresh woken Peyton was a cruel sight.

**BROOKE:** Wow. you scared me. You look like a ghost.

**PEYTON:** Well thank you, best friend. Maybe it's because you woke me up at… ugm… what time is it?

**BROOKE:** 9.

**PEYTON:** (Peyton goggled her eyes) You woke me up in 9AM at Sunday? Are you nuts? You better have a good reason for doing that.

Peyton said after turning and walking to the living room and colliding on the sofa. Brooke followed her, but decided to go to the kitchen first.

**BROOKE:** I was bored.

**PEYTON:** And I was sleeping and you woke me up. (Peyton yelled)

Brooke came back from the kitchen holding two cups of coffee. She handed the one to Peyton and took a gulp from hers.

**BROOKE:** Well I woke up too. (she said giggling)

**PEYTON:** (rolling her eyes) So, where were you yesterday. I was calling all afternoon but you weren't answering.

**BROOKE:** Ugm, I was at Julian's house.

**PEYTON:** (raising an eyebrow) Julian's house?

**BROOKE:** Yep. His mother wanted to meet me.

**PEYTON:** (rolls her eyes) You know that it is a bit slutty.

**BROOKE:** What? Why? (annoyed by Peyton's comment)

**PEYTON:** Brooke, you are dating with Lucas and you have dinner with another boy and his family? What the hell is wrong with you?

**BROOKE:** I don't see where the problem with me hanging out with Julian and his mom is. Don't you hang out with Lucas and Deb? (confused)

**PEYTON:** The thing is that you are spending SO much time with Julian lately…

**BROOKE:** (standing up, angry) We are friends Peyton (she interrupted Peyton)

**PEYTON:** (stands up too) Yes, but Lucas is your boyfriend. How can you have such an amazing boyfriend and run after someone else? (shouting)

**BROOKE:** But I am not running after Julian. Why don't you get it. We are friends and you now that I love Lucas.

**PEYTON:** You know what Brooke? I think that you are a selfish, self concerned, cubbish rich girl who wants to get what she wants. And all you want is to sleep with every guy in Tree Hill. (she yelled forcefully)

Brooke was looking at Peyton stunned. She never ever thought that Peyton would be capable to say something so cruel about her. They were best friends and sure they sometimes had got into fights in the past, but they had never said something that they knew it would get into the other; and Peyton knew that what she said would hurt Brooke and that is what she wanted right now, to hurt Brooke. People in Tree Hill that didn't know Brooke thought of her like that, even her parents thought of her like the slut who just wanted to have everything she thought was nice, even if it was a boy or a pair of shoes. And that was the reason Brooke felt hurt every time she heard someone matter about her something like this, but it was something that she could get over. But, hearing Peyton talk to her like she was a piece of trash, felt like someone had ripped her heart out and cut it into thousands of pieces. Brooke knew that all Peyton wanted was to make her feel bad, but she wouldn't give Peyton the satisfaction to see her cry, so she held back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes and without even realising it, she raised her hand and slapped her so-called best friend in the face.

**BROOKE:** How dare you? I thought you knew me better than this. I thought that you were worth of all the love and time I gave you, but I was wrong. And just so you know I love Lucas and I would never hurt him. Because that is what I do with people I love, I try not to hurt them. But why do I bother? You won't change. You know what Peyton, you are a backstabbing bitch. You are a hypocrite. Yes that is what you are. And I hate you. You better stay away from me.

Brooke said emotionless and then turned to leave. She ran to her car, not letting the tears fall and started the car. Brooke wasn't even looking at the road until she heard the blast of a horn and realised it was better to pull at the side, so she pulled her car and only now she let all the tears fall.

Peyton was still in her house standing in the same position she was when she fought with Brooke. But Peyton wasn't crying, she wasn't sad about what happened, she just stood there pissed off. After taking a deep breath she sat on the couch and took a picture of her and Brooke in her hands, which was on the coffee table. She stared for several minutes at the photo before she picked up the phone and dialled a number. Peyton stood up again and started pacing impatiently waiting for the other person to pick it up.

**PEYTON:** Come on, pick it up…

"Hello"

**PEYTON: (**with a shaky voice) Hey… can you come here please? ... I really need you… Thanks.

Some time later Peyton was still pacing in the living room waiting for the person she called to come. When she heard someone knocking the door she stopped walking took a deep breath and went to open. She immediately fell in his arms and started crying uncontrollably.

**PERSON:** Hey, what happened?

**PEYTON:** I don't know. Brooke came here and started saying that I am a hypocrite and slapped me and said that she hates me. I don't know why Luke?

**LUCAS:** Its ok, Peyton. Sh…

Lucas tightens his hold on Peyton's body and Peyton buries her face in his chest, not before she smiles a devilish smile.


	12. My dear friend

CHAPTER 12: My dear friend

Brooke drove to her house after her confrontation with Peyton. She never thought that her so-called best friend would talk to her like this. Their fight had really hurt Brooke and she was feeling exhausted although she had woken up only a couple of hours ago. When she arrived at her house she walked immediately to her room and collapsed on her bed crying uncontrollably until she fell asleep.

After a while of sleeping Brooke felt someone kissing her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Lucas looking at her. Lucas was taken aback when he saw Brooke's puffy eyes. He knew that Brooke would be sad about what happened, but he never thought she would have cried that much. Peyton cried too and it took him long to calm her down, but Brooke seemed really affected.

**BROOKE:** Hey. (Brooke whispered while getting up to a sitting position)

**LUCAS:** Hey (Lucas said not knowing if he should talk to her about her fight with Peyton)

**BROOKE:** How did you get in?

**LUCAS:** You had left the door unlocked.

**BROOKE:** Oh.

**LUCAS:** I talked to Peyton.

**BROOKE:** Oh. Look Lucas, I don't really want to talk about it right now. (She said getting up to go to the bathroom)

**LUCAS:** Brooke, I think you should apologise. I mean, you…

**BROOKE:** I should apologise? (not believing what Lucas told her)

**LUCAS:** Brooke, you said some terrible things to her without a reason.

**BROOKE:** Without a reason? Are you kidding me Lucas? (Brooke yelled at Lucas)

**LUCAS:** I don't believe you Brooke. You talked to her like she was a horrible person and you don't even think of saying three simple words? (Lucas yelled back which shocked Brooke)

**BROOKE:** You don't even know what happened Lucas.

**LUCAS:** Peyton told me Brooke.

_**Flashback**_

…_she picked up the phone and dialled a number. Peyton stood up again and started pacing impatiently waiting for the other person to pick it up. _

_**PEYTON:**__ Come on, pick it up… _

"_Hello"_

_**PEYTON: (**__with a shaky voice) Hey… can you come here please? ... I really need you… Thanks._

_Some time later Peyton was still pacing in the living room waiting for the person she called to come. When she heard someone knocking the door she stopped walking took a deep breath and went to open. She immediately fell in his arms and started crying uncontrollably._

_**PERSON:**__ Hey, what happened?_

_**PEYTON:**__ I don't know. Brooke came here and started saying that I am a hypocrite and slapped me and said that she hates me. I don't know why Luke?_

_**LUCAS:**__ Its ok, Peyton. Sh…_

_Lucas tightens his hold on Peyton's body and Peyton buries her face in his chest, not before she smiles a devilish smile._

_Lucas walked to the couch and sat Peyton down sitting beside her. Peyton was crying uncontrollably in Lucas arms and Lucas was whispering comforting words in her ear and rubbing her back. Lucas was really worried about Peyton; she seemed so crashed. After a while Peyton stopped crying._

_**LUCAS:**__ Its ok, Peyt. Its ok._

_**PEYTON:**__ It's not ok._

_**LUCAS:**__ Sh. You can tell me what happened and then we can go through it. (Peyton let out a sob again) _

_**PEYTON:**__ Please, don't leave me Lucas. I don't want to be alone._

_**LUCAS:**__ You are not alone Peyton. You have me and Brooke and…_

_Lucas noticed that Peyton started crying again and he didn't know why. She had just stopped and suddenly she started crying again. Did he say something he should? No he just said that he was there for her and Br… No, he thought. Brooke and Peyton got into a fight._

_**LUCAS:**__ Peyton, what happened? Is it about Brooke?_

_**PEYTON:**__ I don't know. She has been really weird lately. We were just talking and I told her that I was worried about her and she just started saying all those terrible things to me. (Peyton started crying again) She said that I am a hypocrite and a bitch and that she hates me. She said that I am selfish and that I just want to hurt people._

_**LUCAS:**__ Shhh, you know that she didn't mean any of it._

_**PEYTON:**__ Then why did she talk to me like this? She hates me Lucas. (another round of sobs started)_

_Lucas tried to calm her down once again and when he did Peyton looked at him._

_**PEYTON:**__ Maybe you should check on her. She might need a friend right now. (Peyton tried to smile)_

_**LUCAS:**__ (smiling back at Peyton) You are amazing Peyton, you know that right?_

_**PEYTON:**__ Thanks._

**LUCAS:** How could you talk to her like when the only thing she does is caring about you? Maybe you are worst than you think she is.

Lucas could feel his blood boil in his veins. He didn't like fighting with Brooke, but somehow he felt the need to protect Peyton from Brooke's moody outbursts.

**BROOKE:** You think I would insult her just because I was bored or something? (she asked shocked)

**LUCAS:** But you did. (he said angry)

**BROOKE:** I thought you knew me better than this. (Brooke said disappointed and sad which made Lucas feel slightly guilty about the way he talked to her)

**LUCAS:** Brooke…

**BROOKE:** Get the hell out of her Lucas. (She said tiredly)

**LUCAS:** Brooke, please…

**BROOKE:** No Lucas. Just go.

**LUCAS:** Ok. (turns to leave but turns to face Brooke again but decides not to tell anything)

After her talk with Lucas, Brooke was even sadder. It really hurt her that the two people she loved more in her life thought of her like that, and she couldn't believe Peyton would lie to Lucas about what happened. But right now she wasn't even crying, she didn't want to cry, because crying meant she was vulnerable and she didn't like to feel like that. She wanted to be the strong Brooke, the undefeated. So she did what helped her to not think of her problems, she was sketching clothes. That's when she heard a light knock on her door. At first she sighed not wanting to face anyone right now, but secretly she hoped that it would be either Lucas or Peyton saying how sorry they were.

**BROOKE:** It's open.

Brooke said loudly not really looking up from her sketchpad. After a while she felt a pair of eyes staring intensely at her, which made her look at the person who was standing across the room.

**NATHAN:** You know you shouldn't let anyone in here. I could be a crazy serial killer.

**BROOKE:** But you are not. (Brooke said and started sketching again.)

**NATHAN:** Sketching huh?

**BROOKE:** Yep. What's wrong with it?

**NATHAN:** Well nothing. (he said hesitantly)

**BROOKE:** Nathan, what do you want? (she said indignant)

**NATHAN:** Well, Lucas called me and asked me to check on you.

**BROOKE:** (rolling her eyes) Whatever. You didn't need to come and you don't need to stay. I am fine.

**NATHAN:** Yeah, I can see.

**BROOKE:** Seriously, Nate, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself.

**NATHAN:** I know but Lucas was worried and I can tell something is wrong. So do you want to talk about it? (Nathan said sitting next to her)

**BROOKE:** (letting the pad on the coffee table) It's just… I cant believe that Lucas would think that I talked like this about Peyton of all people without a reason. And that Peyton would talk to me like I was some slut and that she would lie to Lucas. I mean why would she lie?

Nathan looked at Brooke confused. He didn't really know what had happened between Brooke and his brother and Peyton. He had just got a call from his brother, who asked him to go over Brooke's house to see if she was ok. Lucas didn't tell him why Brooke wouldn't be ok or why he didn't go to check on her by himself. So he went to her house and could immediately tell that she wasn't ok, even though she tried to pretend to be ok. Brooke realised that Nathan had no idea about what she was talking and told him the whole story.

**NATHAN:** Wow. That's really weird.

**BROOKE:** I know.

**NATHAN:** So Lucas believed Peyton?

**BROOKE:** Yes.

**NATHAN:** My brother is an ass.

BROOKE: I know. (Brooke said angrily but then her eyes started to get teary)

**NATHAN:** Hey, its going to be ok. (Nathan said while putting his arm around Brooke trying to comfort her)

**BROOKE:** But why does everyone think I am a cheap whore? Even my best friend and my so called boyfriend. (Brooke said sobbing)

**NATHAN**: Well at least I think that you are amazing Davis.

Brooke looked Nathan into his eyes and could see the sincerity in his eyes, which made her smile a bit. Nathan did really believe that Brooke was amazing. He had always been jealous of her, not in a bad way. Actually he looked up at her. Brooke had always been so brave and strong and she always fought for what she wanted and she never gave up on what she loved.

**BROOKE:** Thank you Naty. It means a lot that you believe in me.

**NATHAN:** Anything for you Davis.

**BROOKE:** Anything? (kinking her eyebrow)

**NATHAN:** Anything. (afraid of what was on her mind)

**BROOKE:** How about punching Lucas?

**NATHAN:** (laughing) Be sure I will.

**Peyton's house**

After Lucas had left to go to Brooke's, Peyton couldn't take him out of her mind. The way he touched her and caressed her back to calm her, the concern in his voice and his eyes, everything made her want him even more. Lucas would be the perfect boyfriend. Even now that Jake had gone to her house, the only thing that was in her mind was Lucas. Jake had been there for a while and Peyton seemed to be lost in he thoughts. Jake tried to talk to her but she wouldn't reply, she would just look at nowhere, thinking of her in Lucas' well tuned arms. Jake was kind of bored and confused. Peyton seemed really distant so he thought that maybe kissing her would make her do something else except for daydreaming. So Jake started kissing and sucking on her neck. At first Peyton, being still lost in her thoughts of Lucas she smiled, but only seconds later she realised that it wasn't Lucas, but Jake so she tried to pull away.

**PEYTON:** Jake, stop. (Peyton said kind of disgusted but Jake continued) Jake, I said stop it. (Jake wouldn't stop) STOP IT.

Peyton screamed pushing Jake away and jumping up from the couch. Suddenly Peyton was really pissed off. She just realised that Lucas wasn't hers, that she was with Jake and that BROOKE was with Lucas, that BROOKE was able to touch him, to feel him to kiss him. BROOKE was the one that didn't allow her to be with Lucas. Jake looked at her even more confused and kind of shocked. He looked her straight into her eyes and saw hate in her eyes; so without saying anything he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

**PEYTON:** Jake, wait… (Peyton called desperately)

**Rivercourt**

After his fight with Brooke, Lucas went to the rivercourt to clear his mind. He was shooting the ball, without making it to get in the hoop, but he didn't really care. He was so lost in his own thoughts about what happened today that he didn't even realize someone walking to him until he heard his voice.

**JULIAN:** So you are the captain of the Ravens and you cant even throw the ball in the hoop? (Julian said jokingly)

**LUCAS:** At least I can punch, do you want to try? (Lucas said giving him a forbidding look)

**JULIAN:** Wow, man, chill, I was just kidding. So what's up?

**LUCAS:** It's none of your business. (Lucas muttered shooting the ball and finally making the ball go straight into the hoop and the looking at Julian) It's just, lets say, I screwed things with Brooke.

**JULIAN:** Oh. What did you do?

**LUCAS:** Well, I kind of didn't believe what she told me and I yelled at her and she kicked me out.

**JULIAN:** Well, congrats, man. (Lucas gave Julian another forbidding look) Ok, maybe you should just go and tell her how sorry you are.

**LUCAS:** It wont help.

**JULIAN:** Well, if you really are sorry about what happened, Lucas, it will help. Brooke isn't the kind of girl who wants you to do something huge to love you; she just needs to know that you trust her and that you believe in her. She just needs you to love her back. And I know that you do. I don't know what happened between you two, but a sincere apologise always helps. I am sure Brooke is waiting for you to go over and tell her that you love her and that you made a mistake then kiss her and tell her how sorry you are. And you should do so, but not if you are not feeling like you did a mistake. Brooke doesn't like to be lied.

With that Julian turned and left Lucas staring at him shocked. How could someone who knew Brooke only so few know her actually so well? It was impossible.


	13. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

CHAPTER 13: Sorry seems to be the hardest word

After his talk with Julian, Lucas had been really sceptical. He knew that he had to apologise to Brooke, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew that Brooke wouldn't talk to Peyton like this if there wasn't a reason and that it hurt her when people discredited her, since that was what her parents always did to her. He knew that Brooke had every right to be mad at him and he was sorry about what he said, but was he ready to face her? And what perturbed him was what Julian told him. Brooke didn't like it when people and especially people who she loved lied to her. And he was scared that he was kind of lying to himself. After a while of thinking of what he had to do he decided that he should pay a visit to Brooke. Twenty minutes later he was there knocking on her door, being nervous as hell.

Some seconds later the door opened and Brooke appeared. Although Brooke was waiting for Lucas to come over since they fought, she was still anxious. She felt like her stomach had a knot in it. However she hoped that Lucas would come round to say how sorry he was, Brooke couldn't help but feel to angry to talk to him, so when she first saw him standing behind the door staring at his feet she thought of slamming the door into his face, but then she decided to give him a chance, so she stepped aside and let him walk in. Lucas looked at her, seeing the hurt and the disappointment, which made him feel extremely guilty. He walked in hesitantly. Brooke took a deep breath and then turned to face him. For a few seconds they just stared into each other's eyes, Lucas trying to find the courage to speak and Brooke trying to find the boy that would never talk to her like this. The silence was unbearable so Lucas decided to break it…

**LUCAS:** Brooke…

No words came out though. He just stood there, watching her waiting for him to tell her what she needed to hear. That's when Lucas realised that saying such and easy word is a real big deal. Lucas opened several times his mouth but the words didn't seem to want to come out.

**LUCAS:** I am sorry.

Finally he managed to mumble those words, without looking her in the eyes. Brooke didn't say anything. She could say that Lucas' apology was sincere, but it was just not enough. Lucas knew that it wasn't. He could tell that Brooke needed and deserved to hear more than an "I am sorry".

**LUCAS:** I am really sorry, Brooke. You cant even imagine how sorry I am. I am really stupid about what I said. I know you and I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, hell you would never hurt someone and that's why I love you. I don't know what came into me. I am really stupid and I am really sorry for that, I just hope that you can understand that I never meant to be like your parents. You are amazing Brooke and it just scares me sometimes. (He looked Brooke deeply in her eyes) Do you think you could forgive me?

**BROOKE:** Only if you promise to first listen to me before you yell at me.

**LUCAS:** I love you.

**BROOKE:** Well, I do too.

**Peyton's house**

Peyton and Jake were making love on Peyton's bed. Jake seems completely lost while Peyton is still dreaming of Lucas. The truth is that she never stopped dreaming of him since he came to her house. That's the reason she didn't want Jake to touch her. She only wanted it to be Lucas. But then again, she couldn't have him, not yet; so she preferred to be with Jake than being alone. Peyton didn't like to be alone. She never liked it. Plus being with Jake would maybe make Lucas being jealous. So while Jake was making love to her she pretended it was Lucas the one on top off her, moaning and screaming her name.

**Julian's house**

Julian was in his room, lying at his bed looking at Brooke's sketching pad he had took from her house, without her knowing. Julian was amazed by how much talented Brooke was. Her sketches were really great and unique. While looking at the dresses she had sketched, he couldn't take her off of his mind. He wanted so badly to go over her house and just see her beautiful and gentle eyes and her dimpled smile. God, that smile was so cute. Then he thought of Lucas. That asshole had hurt Brooke's feelings. Lucas was so stupid. He was so lucky to have Brooke, but he kept ruining it. Julian knew that Lucas wasn't good enough for Brooke, she deserved much better than him. Lucas didn't even know that Brooke loved him and that she only needed him to love her back. Something that should be really easy, cause loving Brooke Davis, such a gorgeous girl, an angel, was the easiest thing to do, at least for Julian. Then his thoughts went back to Brooke. She had helped him with entering the basketball team, which was a dream come true for him. It was time for him to do something for her and he knew exactly what he should do. He jumped out of his bed and run to his desk where his laptop was and he goggled something.

**Scott house**

Nathan and Haley were at Nathan's room. Haley was trying to make Nathan study maths, but Nathan had other stuff in his mind. While Haley was trying to show him how equalization was supposed to be solved, Nathan was kissing her neck.

**HALEY:** Nathan, stop. You have to study maths.

**NATHAN:** We can do that later. (he said while sucking on her neck)

**HALEY:** You are going to fail mister, which means no basketball. (Nathan stopped for a while and looked into her eyes and then started kissing her neck again) NATHAN!!!

**NATHAN:** It's not my fault that my tutor is so hot. (he whispered in Haley's ear)

**HALEY:** Well, then we could find you another tutor. How about Julian?

**NATHAN:** Nah, I prefer you. Plus Luke would kill me (he said laughing a bit)

**HALEY:** He doesn't really like him, does he?

**NATHAN:** He is just scared that Brooke is going to fall for him. You know Lucas when it comes to Brooke.

**HALEY:** Yeah, his love for Brooke scares me sometimes. But Julian is good guy; he would never do something with a girl who has a boyfriend. Plus Brooke is in love with Lucas.

**NATHAN:** Yeah. I think that Lucas and Julian could be really good friends under other circumstances.

**HALEY:** Maybe you could talk to him.

**NATHAN:** I don't think he is going to listen to me.

**HALEY:** Anyway. What time is it?

**NATHAN:** Why? (raising his eyebrow)

**HALEY:** (rolling her eyes) Peyton was supposed to call me at 6 but it is already 7 and she hasn't.

**NATHAN:** Maybe she forgot.

**HALEY:** Maybe. (being thoughtful)

**NATHAN:** Haley?

**HALEY:** It's just… she is really weird lately. She doesn't talk much and she seems depressed.

**NATHAN:** I think she is better than ever. Moreover she has Jake to take care of her. (going back to kissing Haley)

This time Haley didn't stop him. She couldn't stop him. She didn't want to stop him. Well, math could wait.

**A week later, Monday, at school**

Brooke hadn't talked to Peyton since their fight and she didn't want to. Although it was really hard for her to not talk to her P. Sawyer she wouldn't talk to her until she apologized for insulting her and for lying to Lucas. Yeah, she lied to Lucas. Brooke couldn't really understand why Peyton would do something like this; actually she couldn't really understand Peyton, lately. Peyton was behaving really strange since then, and Brooke wasn't the only one to notice it. Peyton had been moody. Sometimes she wouldn't talk to anyone and sometimes she was so happy. Brooke was really worried about her, but she didn't want to be the one to talk first to the other. Today was the second game for the Ravens and Julian's first big game. The boys had been with Whitey talking about the game and the cheerleader's were getting ready to cheer for the boys. Brooke was sitting with all the girls from her squad except for Peyton who was sitting a few meters away all alone. All the girls were laughing and chit chatting and Peyton was alone; and really angry. Peyton was staring with envy at Brooke. Why should Brooke be the one everyone wants to be with? Why did Brooke have to be with Lucas? Why…? Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to her. Peyton looked to find Haley looking at her.

**HALEY:** Hey.

**PEYTON:** Hey. (they stared at each other in silence)

**HALEY:** (sighed) Peyton, why don't you go talk to her? We both know that you want to make everything right again and Brooke wants it too.

**PEYTON:** (looking away) I can't Haley.

**HALEY:** But why? You love her; I know that you love her. Why is it difficult to say you are sorry about what happened? You both are hurting about something stupid…

**PEYTON:** Because…

**BROOKE:** Ok girls… we have to go on the court in a bit. (Brooke said loudly)

All the cheerleaders stood up and fixed their clothes and took their pon pons and went to the room which leaded to the court. Haley followed the girls. Brooke was about to go to but Peyton stopped her.

**PEYTON:** Hey, can we talk?

**BROOKE:** Peyton, we have to go outside.

**PEYTON:** Just for a minute Brooke. I need to talk to you.

**BROOKE:** (sighs) What is it Peyton?

**PEYTON:** Look Brooke, about the other day… well…

**BROOKE:** yes…(Brooke was waiting for Peyton to apologize)

**PEYTON:** (closing her eyes) we better go out…

**BROOKE:** You know, sorry isn't so hard to say if you mean it Peyton.

**PEYTON:** Brooke, you know I didn't mean any of it.

**BROOKE:** Then why haven't we talked for over a week Peyton?

**PEYTON:** I.. I don't know. It's just… You are so amazing Brooke and you have everything you need, but who am I?

**BROOKE:** You are my ; my best friend. And if I don't have my best friend with me I don't have anything. (Brooke was almost crying) I don't want us to be like this.

**PEYTON:** Neither do I Brooke. I am really sorry for everything I said.

**BROOKE:** Me too.

**PEYTON:** Friends again?

**BROOKE:** Hoes over Bros

**PEYTON:** Hoes over Bros

**BROOKE:** Now, take that ass of yours and come outside. We have to rock.

**At the vestry**

It was 5 minutes before the boys should go out on the court and do their best. Whitey was going over and over about what they should do and what not.

**WHITEY:** Ok. You know what you have to do so do. The other team is good and they will benefit from every mistake you make, so don't. Now lets go out there and rock.

They boys stood up and made their way to the court. Nathan noticed Julian looking nervously at the court, and walked to where he was.

**NATHAN:** Anxious about your first game Baker?

**JULIAN:** Well, actually yes. I've wanted this so bad for since I remember myself and I am scared I am going to screw the only chance I ever had.

**NATHAN:** You wont. You are a great basketball player Julian.

**JULIAN:** Thanks, it's good to hear from someone like you.

**NATHAN:** I have nothing more than you have. Now lets go out there to kick their asses.

**JULIAN:** Ok, but can I ask you something first?

**NATHAN:** Sure.

**JULIAN:** How can you be so fearless?

**NATHAN:** Who said I am? Never let the world see your vulnerability. Now lets go.

Now both the Ravens and the cheerleaders were ready to go on the court. Brooke saw Julian and she immediately realized how stressed he was.

**BROOKE:** Hey you, ready to show them what basketball is?

**JULIAN:** Hey. I hope I am.

**BROOKE:** Come on Jules, don't be like this. You know that you will kick their ass. You have to kick their asses.

**JULIAN:** I am just afraid that I will do stupid things.

**BROOKE:** You have to believe in yourself.

**JULIAN:** I don't know if I can.

**BROOKE:** Ok then, I believe in you for both of us.

Brooke winked at Julian and with that walked away. Brooke knew how important basketball for Julian was. Not only did he love play basketball, but doing well would mean that his father was wrong about him, that he wasn't just another loser, that he was someone. That was what Julian believed. But for Brooke it didn't mean anything. She was proud of him either way. Julian was such an amazing person and he was selfless, like she was and he could love unconditionally like she did. Brooke smiled at the thought that they had so many things in common. Julian had become a great friend to her, although it seemed as though Lucas didn't like him being around her. Brooke was amazed by the fact that every day that pasted; she and Julian would get even closer. She was never bored around him and she loved to talk with him.

Julian smiled at Brooke. If there was one person in his life that he should be grateful at, except his mother, it was Brooke. She had really helped him to make one of his dreams come true and she had definitely helped him to get over some of his insecurities, cause by his father. From day one he joined the team he wanted to become the best. At first he wanted to do good just because so he would know that it was his father loss that he abandoned him and not his own fault, but know, he wanted to be the best just for Brooke. She had made him go to the team and for some strange reason he didn't want to disappoint her. He didn't really know why, but he wanted for Brooke to think the best of him.

The Ravens made their way on the court and their fans started clapping and screaming, most of them Lucas' name. Now it was time for the cheerleaders to go out and dance for a while. The lights went off and the squad run out and got ready to start dancing. Everyone's eyes were on Brooke. She looked so hot in her cheerleading suit and there was no male in the court that hadn't noticed. Julian was staring at her wishing that she would be his, but he knew that something like this would never happen, but at least she was his friend and he considered himself blessed, since Brooke was the sweetest and most kind hearted person he had ever met.


	14. New born

CHAPTER 14: New born

The game had started and the Ravens were not playing good. The other team was winning. Whitey decided that it was time Julian should play. Julian was really anxious. He didn't want to disappoint the people that believed in him, but he was nervous that he would. Julian was almost trembling when he stepped on the court, but then he saw Brooke cheering and screaming his name. Everything seemed to him in slow motion; he saw Brooke jumping up and down along with the rest cheerleaders, he saw his team mates looking at him hoping that he would help them win, he saw Whitey nodding to him reassuringly and then everything went back to normal and the game started again, with Julian wanting to do his best. The other team had the ball but Skills was able to take it and passed it to Julian. Hell that felt so good. Julian loved that feeling. He loved playing basketball, he loved the feeling of freedom he got when he was on the court and those feelings were strong enough to make him play as good as he could.

The Ravens did win again, but this time it was Julian who they had to thank. After the game the gang decided to go at Tric to celebrate their and Julia's début as a Tree Hill Raven. As soon as they got at Tric Lucas, Nathan and Jake went to get drinks. That's when Brooke got actually the chance to go talk to Julian, because all this time she was busy to congratulate everyone and then she was with Lucas and now she wanted to be alone with Julian for some reason when she told him how proud she was. So she walked to where he was sitting alone and took a seat next to him.

**BROOKE:** Well, pretty good game for someone who was scared to play.

**JULIAN:** Thank you.

**BROOKE:** I am really proud of you. You were so damn awesome tonight. You did a great job.

**JULIAN:** (blushing) It's your fault, you know.

**BROOKE:** So, you won't forget me when you become the next super star of the country, right?

**JULIAN:** (laughing slightly) Well, I don't know, just tell me your name again… (Brooke slapped him on his arm) I would never forget you, Brooke Davis.

Julian looked Brooke into the eyes and both got lost into each others gaze. Brooke knew that Julian was joking but somehow she felt that he actually meant it. And when he looked up at her, she saw something in his eyes. The way he looked at her, no one ever had looked at her like that. And somehow it made her heart race and it made her feel different… And she got lost in the feeling he gave her, because she could live forever with such a nice feeling that warmed her heart. And she wanted to be able to feel this way forever. Brooke realized that she was staring at his eyes and looked nervously down. Julian who looked longing at hers played with his hands hoping she didn't notice the desire in his eyes. Brooke looked up at Julian and was ready to say something but before she was able to I girl kissed Julian's lips. Brooke stood there shocked; she didn't know that Julian had a girlfriend. But when the girl left Brooke saw Julian's surprised expression and realized that he didn't know why this girl kissed him.

**BROOKE:** This wasn't your…

**JULIAN:** No…

They both burst into laughter. Somehow Brooke felt relieved that Julian wasn't dating someone.

**BROOKE:** You have to get used to it now.

**JULIAN:** Well, I think that I could get used to it easily. (He giggled, but didn't notice Brooke's expression changing)

**BROOKE:** Well I better go find Lucas and celebrate a bit. (She winked and left).

Lucas saw Brooke walking to where he and the rest were and smiled at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend.

**LUCAS:** Were have you been, Pretty girl?

**BROOKE:** Just around. So are we going to sit here doing nothing? (she raised her eyebrow)

**LUCAS:** Come on Brooke, you know I hate dancing. (he pouted)

Lucas really did hate dancing, but he hated even more Brooke dancing alone because every guy in the bar would look at her like a piece of meat. And he knew that Brooke would dance either with him or with a random guy that would be the lucky one to be near her.

**BROOKE:** Come on Broody… (she pleaded and Lucas knew it was a lost game)

**LUCAS:** Ok, but you have to pay me back for this later.

**BROOKE:** If you are a good boy… Now come on…

Brooke grabbed Lucas hand and dragged him on the stage. Immediately all the eyes were laid on her. I pair of jealous eyes were on them too. Peyton was staring t the happy couple dancing along with the rhythm. Brooke moving her body perfectly and smiling invitingly at Lucas and Lucas touching her like no one else could and like ever male in Tric wanted to. But Peyton was envying Brooke. She wanted to be the one dancing with Lucas; she wanted the one he would look with adoration. Suddenly Peyton was angry and miserable again. And she was staring at her best friend intensively. Jake realized that Peyton wasn't paying attention anymore at what he was talking, so he followed Peyton's gaze and saw who she was staring and the way she was staring at them.

**Next day at school**

Brooke had a free period and was walking to the library to study when someone pulled her in a classroom. At first Brooke was ready to scream but as soon as she saw the piercing blue eyes staring at her she relaxed. Lucas started kissing hungrily her collarbone.

**BROOKE:** Luke, what are you doing? (She asked through giggles)

**LUCAS:** Well, I am doing what I didn't do yesterday.

**BROOKE:** But we are in school.

**LUCAS:** I don't care. God, I love you.

**BROOKE:** I know you do, but

Lucas attached his lips to Brooke's begging for entrance to her mouth, but Brooke wouldn't let him in. However not for long; after a while she parted her lips and allowed Lucas tongue dance along with hers. Soon they deepened the kiss. Brooke could feel her panties getting wet and she could also feel Lucas getting hard. Brooke pulled her shirt of letting it fall down. Lucas started sucking on her neck, knowing that it gave plenty of pleasure to Brooke, who moaned his name. Lucas was about to unclasp Brooke's bra when they heard a "click" and the door flung open revealing a shocked Whitey. Brooke gasped at the sight of their couch and Lucas blushed. Whitey closed immediately his eyes, walked backstairs and closed the door screaming…

**WHITEY:** Get dressed Ms. Davis.

Brooke grabbed her shirt and put it on embarrassed. After a while Whitey opened the door and entered the classroom again, still upset though.

**WHITEY:** Ok you two, you know that you should be expelled for what you were about to do.

**LUCAS:** It's not my fault couch. Brooke is too hot to resist.

The two teenagers giggled which pissed Whitey more.

**WHITEY: **Shut up Scott. You know that it is not allowed to make… God…

Whitey said closing his eyes, which made Brooke laugh slightly.

**WHITEY: **You are both on detention after school.

With that he turned and walked away, leaving a laughing Brooke and Lucas behind.

**LUCAS: **Well, maybe we can continue this at the detention.

Lucas leaned into Brooke's ear and whispered with a devilish grin on his face, earning a slap on his arm from Brooke.

**At a newspaper**

_NEW BORN STAR_

_Julian Baker made his début with the TREE HILL RAVENS astonishing everyone who watched the game… hope for a championship… great player… the new Scott… even better_

Dan threw the newspaper at his office apparently disturbed by what he had just read. Who was this Julian guy and why was he at the local newspaper? How could he be better than his sons? He couldn't allow some stupid boy get all the glory. Lucas was supposed to be the best. He had to do something, but first he had to talk to Lucas. Why didn't Lucas tell him something about the new player? Dan grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Lucas but he only reached the voice mail

**DAN: **Lucas, get your lazy ass and come home right now…

He practically screamed.

**At school**

Brooke was talking with some girls of her squad when she saw Julian and walked to his way.

**BROOKE: **Hey, hotshot.

**JULIAN: **Stop calling me hotshot Brooke.

**BROOKE: **But why? That's what you are. (Julian rolls his eyes)

Julian laughed a bit which made Brooke laugh too and show Julian her beautiful dimples. Julian loved those dimples. He didn't know why but after just so little time he had fallen in love with her smile. Just a smile of Brooke Davis could warm his heart. He couldn't imagine his life without Brooke and he knew that he shouldn't but he craved to hold her in his arms. But he knew this wouldn't happen, she was his best friend after all and she was with Lucas. And Julian tried to be ok with it. At least he was able to talk with Brooke; he was able to make her smile and not just a fake smile, but the smile that made her weak at the knees.

**JULIAN: **So, what are you going to do after school?

**BROOKE: **Ugm, detention. (she said giggling remembering Whitey freaking out)

**JULIAN: **Really?

**BROOKE: **Yep.

**JULIAN: **So, what did you do this time Davis.

**BROOKE: **Ugm, (she blushed a bit) well… Somehow Whitey saw Lucas and me…ugm… you know… we were kind of…

**JULIAN: **You were kind of…?

**BROOKE: **You know…

Julian laughed although inside he was hurting. Brooke was making out at school with Luke while he was just a friend to her. Now he felt stupid that he thought that Brooke was jealous when that girl kissed him at Tric or when they stared at each other full of tension.

**BROOKE: **Stop laughing Julian. It's not funny.

**JULIAN: **Well I think it is. Guess that Whitey got almost a heart attack. (He said laughing harder)

**BROOKE: **No, well, yes... But it still is not funny. So what are you going to do after school?

Before Julian could say something a red head, a hot red head, stepped in front of Brooke looking at Julian.

**RACHEL: **Hi. I am Rachel, but I am sure you already know it.

**JULIAN: **Ugm, hi Rachel.

**RACHEL: **Well, I am having this party on Friday and thought that you might want to join us.

**JULIAN: **Well thank you for inviting me, but I don't know.

**RACHEL: **Oh, come on hottie, it is going to be cool. Here (takes out of her pocket a piece of paper) this is my address be there at 10. (turns to leave) Oh, bye Brooke.

**JULIAN: **You know her?

**BROOKE: **She is just a stupid, annoying whore.

Brooke never liked Rachel. Rachel was a slut. She slept a lot around. Well sure had Brooke done it too, but Rachel was like a sex machine. And Brooke didn't like her around her friends and especially around Julian. But she couldn't do anything to make him not go to that stupid party, but…

**After school**

Lucas had checked his cell phone some hours ago and heard the voice mail his father had left and he knew that it wasn't good. So he was somehow lad he was on detention but right now, when he stepped in his house and saw Dan, he fished that he had returned home earlier.

**DAN:** Where the hell have you been Lucas? I asked you to come here as soon as you got the voice mail. (he shouted)

**LUCAS:** I was at school, dad, and I couldn't just leave. (Lucas said calmly)

**DAN:** Not the point. ( goes into his office and takes the newspaper then walks back to the living room and throws it at Lucas) Page 5. Read.

Lucas picked the newspaper up and opened it, curious at what had made his father that angry. When he saw Julian's photo, he new exactly why Dan was so mad.

**LUCAS:** What about him?

**DAN:** What about him? Are you kidding me son? YOU are supposed to be the best. You are MY son. YOU are a SCOTT. And you didn't tell me, your father, that there was a new guy, who is good.

**LUCAS:** Dad, it's ok. You know that he isn't better and what if he is?

**DAN:** Because no one gets to be better than us. He cant play again for Ravens, Lucas.

**LUCAS:** What are you talking about dad? (Lucas asked a bit confused but also scared)

**DAN:** This guy has to stop playing basketball; I will take care of it.

**LUCAS:** NO. (Dan looked at Lucas warningly) I am going to take care of it. I m going to make him regret he joined my team. (Lucas said devilish)


	15. Be careful

CHAPTER 15: Be careful

**At school**

Lucas was sitting on a bench alone, watching his friends interact with Julian. He didn't like that guy, somehow Lucas felt that Julian was stealing his life, but Lucas could say that he was a decent guy. Lucas couldn't help but remember the talk he had with his father. He had promised his father that he would make Julian stop playing for the Ravens, but he didn't mean any of it. Lucas knew that Dan was capable to do anything to protect his image and part of his image was his boys being the best. So Lucas had to tell his father that he would take care of it, just to gain some time. But what was he supposed to do now? Should he tell Julian that he should be careful or should he continue lying to Dan?

**PEYTON:** (sitting next to him) Hey, Luke? What are you thinking?

**LUCAS:** Hey, Peyt. Well nothing important. (Lucas lied)

**PEYTON:** You know that you are a bad lair. Now spit it.

**LUCAS:** Peyton, it's just nothing. (Lucas said not looking at Peyton but at Julian who was talking with Brooke)

**PEYTON**: Oh come on, it's about Julian isn't it? (Peyton smirked when she saw Lucas surprised expression)

**LUCAS:** Is it that obvious?

**PEYTON:** No, it's just that I know you too long to not realize that something is in your mind.

**LUCAS:** (smiling at Peyton) Yeah, that's right.

**PEYTON:** So are you going to tell me what you are thinking about Julian?

Lucas looked at Peyton debating if he should tell Peyton the truth about what happened yesterday at his house. He knew that he could trust Peyton, but he couldn't tell her, so he decided to tell her half the truth.

**LUCAS:** Well Julian is great. He is always great and I just feel like he is replacing me. And I know that it is stupid to feel this way, but I cant help it. I mean look at them. Haley is laughing at his joke and she never laughs at jokes and look at Nathan, he is actually talking with Julian without doing stupid things and Brooke… she hasn't even looked at me for a second.

**PEYTON:** Yeah, at least you have me. (Peyton tried to joke) Look I know that you feel this way and well I can tell that Brooke is spending a lot of time with Julian but I guess they are just friends. Anyway I have to go find Jake, I am already late. But I am here if you need anything.

Peyton stood up and started walking away, not realising that a pair of eyes which didn't belong to the blond boy were staring at her. Lucas stood there looking at his girlfriend and her new friend. What did Peyton mean "I guess they are just friends"? Was there any possibility that there was something more between them? God, Lucas hated that guy.

**Some days later at Rachel's party**

The gang had decided that they should go have some fun. Actually it was Nathan's idea because he had noticed that Lucas was really stressed lately and he thought it would be good to have some fun. Nathan loved his brother and he couldn't see him like this. Lucas had always been broody, that's why they called him like this, but this past week he was different.

And it was true. Lucas was debating whether he should tell Brooke about his talk with Dan or if he should just forget about it. But Lucas loved Brooke, and since Brooke was friends with Julian he didn't want something bad to happen to him. So he decided to warn Brooke about his father plans, he just had to be left alone with Brooke. Lucas was sitting with the boys and they were talking, when he spotted Brooke alone at the bar, so he excused himself and walked to her.

**LUCAS:** Hey you.

**BROOKE:** Hey broody. You want to dance with me?

Brooke asked grabbing his arm and turning to the stage but Lucas stopped her. Brooke looked at Lucas making a sad face but as soon as she saw Lucas' face she realised that something was wrong. Well she had noticed that Lucas was weird the whole week. He seemed distant but Brooke thought that it was just the pressure of the basketball team and school and all, so she didn't ask Lucas about it. She didn't want to make him feel bad about not telling her, so she just waited for him to talk to her.

**BROOKE:** Hey, Luke, what's wrong?

**LUCAS:** I need to talk to you.

**BROOKE:** Ok.

Brooke was a bit scared now. Lucas was too serious for his own good. Lucas took Brooke's hand and started walking to somewhere that was more quiet and they could actually talk. Lucas stopped walking and turned to look at Brooke. He knew it would be hard to tell her. Actually Brooke would be pissed at Dan and Brooke being pissed wasn't something Lucas enjoyed seeing. Lucas was thinking how to start talking but Brooke broke his thoughts.

**BROOKE:** Lucas, you are scaring me. What do you want to talk about?

**LUCAS:** Brooke, look, I know that you won't like what I am going to tell you. Well actually you are going to be really mad when I tell you, but I cant not tell you.

**BROOKE:** Ok.

Brooke knew that Lucas rambling wasn't a good thing. It had to be something bad, or something that was making him really nervous.

**LUCAS:** Brooke…

Just then Brooke's cell phone started ringing. Brooke told to Lucas to wait a minute and went a few steps away from him to answer her cell. Lucas sighed when Brooke was far enough to not hear him. This was harder than he thought. Brooke came back and jumped on Lucas and kissed him passionately, which left Lucas looking at her surprised. What was this sudden burst of love?

**BROOKE:** You know you are an ass, don't you?

**LUCAS:** What? (Luca asked confused)

**BROOKE:** You really made me worry that something bad had happened to you and it was all about it? And you really thought I would be mad? Lucas, what you did was adorable. Ok, you should have told me earlier but it's ok.

**LUCAS:** You sure you are ok?

**BROOKE:** Luke, I am perfectly fine. It was them on the phone they said I am great. Thank you so much.

Brooke said enthusiastically crashing her lips on his. Now Lucas was more confused. What the hell was Brooke talking about? Why the hell was she so happy and why did she thank him for? Lucas pulled away.

**LUCAS:** Brooke, what are you talking about? Why are you thanking me?

**BROOKE:** Ok, you can stop hiding it Lucas. They just called me and…

**LUCAS:** Who did just call you Brooke? I don't understand.

**BROOKE:** It was from the sketching competition you signed me on. They called me and said that they loved my clothes. They want my clothes to be on the catwalk. Isn't that great?

Brooke asked clapping her hands. Lucas just stared her not getting what she was talking about. Brooke stopped smiling when she saw Lucas looking at her the way he did. She didn't get why he was not happy.

**BROOKE:** I thought that you'd be happy for me. (Brooke said hurt)

**LUCAS:** I am. (Lucas said realising that Brooke was hurt by his behaviour) But I didn't sign you on that thing.

**BROOKE:** What? (Brooke asked not believing him) Then who did?

_**Flashback**_

_Julian made himself comfortable on the couch and waited Brooke to come back when he saw a sketching pad on the table. He picked it up and looked through its pages. When Brooke came back with the glass of water she saw Julian looking at her sketches. "Shit" she mumbled and run to him and grabbed it out of his hands._

_**JULIAN:**__ Were these sketches yours?_

_**BROOKE:**__ You weren't supposed to see them._

_**JULIAN:**__ Brooke, they are awesome. They are like professional. You never told me that you sketch._

_**BROOKE:**__ There are a lot of things that you don't know about me._

**BROOKE:** Julian… (Brooke whispered)

**LUCAS:** What did you just say?

**BROOKE:** I just have to go find Julian. (Brooke turned to leave but then turned again facing Lucas) What did you want to talk about?

**LUCAS:** It was nothing.

Brooke gave a peck on Lucas and left trying to find Julian; Julian of all people. Maybe Lucas shouldn't tell her. Maybe Dan was right. Maybe… What the hell was he thinking? Dan wasn't right. But Lucas couldn't tell Brooke about it. Maybe he should just continue lying to Dan.

Brooke was trying to find Julian but she couldn't. For some reason she was angry that he wasn't with the rest of the boys. She had looked for him everywhere. She had looked in the living room and in the kitchen in the bathrooms; in the office and Julian was nowhere to be found. Now there was only the second floor left, which was the hook ups floor. Brooke took a deep breath and headed upstairs. Once she was on top of the stairs she turned left and opened the first door that she saw. Her eyes widened when she realised that someone was having sex in there. Brooke mumbled an "I am sorry" and closed the door immediately.

Brooke was frustrated. There was only a room left that Brooke hadn't gone in and she had a feeling that Julian was in there. Brooke opened the door and saw Julian sitting on the bed with Rachel on his lap. Brooke stood looking at the two shocked. Both Julian and Rachel turned to look at her. Rachel kinked her eyebrow when she saw Brooke's angry and surprised face.

As soon as Julian realised that Brooke was there he pushed Rachel off of him and stood up, which made Rachel frown. She had tried to seduce him since he stepped his foot in her house, but Julian seemed to not wanting to do anything with her and that made her really angry. Never ever had a boy tuned her down and Julian was all the time. Rachel had jumped into the conclusion that Julian was either in love with someone else or gay and now she knew that he wanted Brooke. She could see it into his eyes that he craved to hold Brooke.

**JULIAN: **Ugm.. Brooke…

**BROOKE: **I am sorry, did I interrupt something?

**RACHEL: **Ye..

**JULIAN: **No, actually we were just talking.

Brooke seemed to relax a bit. She didn't like Rachel. She was just a slut. And Julian didn't need a slut around him, he was a great guy and he needed a girl to love him.

**BROOKE: **Oh.

**RACHEL: **Do you need something slut? (Rachel asked Brooke shooting her an angry look)

**BROOKE: **Nothing you can give me skunk. Julian, I wanted to talk to you, but if you are busy I can wait…

**JULIAN:** No, it's ok.

Julian looked at Rachel asking her with his eyes to leave. Rachel nodded and turned to leave not before she kissed Julian's lips softly. She knew that this would piss Brooke off and she wanted to do so, because Brooke was the reason Julian wouldn't sleep with her. Brooke's eyes widened when she saw Rachel kissing Julian and she looked at the red head with hate, which didn't go unnoticed from Rachel. While walking out Rachel whispered to Brooke…

**RACHEL:** Green isn't your colour Brookie.

And with that she left closing the door behind her. Brooke looked at Julian with a raised eyebrow. Julian smiled at Brooke. She was so cute when she did that thing with her eyebrow and she did it often. And she looked really hot in that dress. The dress was enfolding her perfect curves. Her legs were amazing and her cleavage was making him want her even more. Julian realised that he was checking her out and turned his head to look somewhere else.

**BROOKE:** I am sorry if I came in an unchancy moment.

**JULIAN:** No, actually I am glad you did. Rachel is, you know, a bit…

**BROOKE:** Yes I know.

**JULIAN:** So, what did you want to talk to me about?

**BROOKE:** Well, I just got a phone call.

**JULIAN:** (not getting what Brooke was talking about) Ugm, and what about the phone call?

**BROOKE:** Well, they told me that my sketches are awesome and they want my clothes to be at the runway show.

At hearing this, Julian smiled widely. He knew exactly what Brooke was talking about and he felt really proud about her. Julian's smile soon turned into a grin, his one and only grin. Julian immediately put his arms around Brooke's waist and spun her around. Both were laughing until Julian tripped and they fell on the bed. Julian was on top of Brooke, their faces being really close and their lips almost meeting. Soon they didn't smile; they just laid like this with their eyes locked both feeling uncomfortably comfortable. Brooke was feeling Julian's warm breath on her creamy skin and Julian could feel hers. They hadn't realised how close they were to each other and it seemed as though they weren't able to move away from each other.

Julian moved his eyes from hers to her lips, her juicy red lips that were really tempting him. Brooke bite down on her lips, which she did every time she was nervous, something that Julian had noticed and thought that was really cute and when she did it she seemed so innocent, but right now it turned him on. It was then that he started getting hard, so he jumped up hoping that Brooke hadn't felt his growing member. Brooke stood up immediately and fixed her dress. They both preferred to not say anything about the moment they shared, Julian because he felt to embarrassed he let his emotions get at him and because he stayed on top of Brooke way too long and Brooke because she felt something she had never felt before, something she couldn't understand and that scared her. So they just preferred to pretend it never happened.


	16. Ok I believe you, but my Tommy Gun Don't

CHAPTER 16: Ok I believe you, but my Tommy Gun Don't

**Some days later**

The days had gone by calmly for the Tree Hill residents and especially for the Ravens. They had won another game and every one in town considered them as the local heroes. At the game Julian was the one who did great, again. He had become really popular and every one was talking about him and his progress. Every day girls would hit on him, which made Julian blush. Julian's friends were really proud of him.

However, Dan didn't like it. He didn't like people who overshadowed his sons, and that was what Julian did. Dan was still waiting for Lucas to stop Julian, to make him disappear. Lucas though had other plans. He sure had promised Dan to "annihilate" Julian, since for Dan Julian was an enemy, but he wasn't planning on doing it. Lucas was trying to gain time and he was glad that Dan trusted him for the first time.

_**Flashback**_

_The Ravens had won again and Julian was the star of the night. The gang had decided that they wouldn't go out to celebrate about their victory so they all headed home. _

_Lucas was really nervous though, because he knew he had to face Dan, since he hadn't stopped Julian from shining once again. So when he arrived home he felt glad that Dan wasn't there. He immediately walked to his room. He tried to sleep but somehow he couldn't. He knew that Dan wouldn't drop it and he knew he had to lie to his father, but the truth was he was scared of what Dan was going to do to Julian. Lucas was in deep thought and he didn't even realise that it had already dawned. Lucas got off his bed and went downstairs hoping that Dan hadn't woken up yet, but Dan was already up waiting for his son._

_**DAN:**__ About time too!_

_**LUCAS:**__ Good morning to you too, dad. (Lucas said sarcastically)_

_**DAN:**__ I heard that you won yesterday._

_**LUCAS:**__ (rolling his eyes) Oh, yes we did._

_**DAN:**__ I also heard that Julian did awesome. But wait, wasn't he supposed to not play? (Dan said almost screaming)_

_**LUCAS:**__ (groaning) No, he was supposed to play. I told you that I was going to make him regret the fact that he stood in my way. But you know I want to hurt him so much that I need some time._

_Lucas was trying to convince his father. He was nervous because he knew Dan and he knew that nobody could stop him and the way Dan looked at Lucas made Lucas shiver. He knew that it would be difficult to lie to Dan, because his father was really smart._

_**LUCAS:**__ Look dad, I know you never believed in me and that you never trusted me before, but this time it's different. Julian is trying to take me life away from me and I won't sit there watching him succeeding. _

_Lucas tried again to convince his father. Dan looked at Lucas once more and slowly a smile appeared on his face and Lucas knew he had made it._

_**DAN:**__ Ok son, I believe you. I am proud of you son. Now I know I was wrong when I thought you were a coward._

_**LUCAS:**__ I am glad you know now who I really am. _

_Lucas smiled knowing that he had gained more time to think of a way to stop his father._

**Before the game**

Julian was in his house getting ready for the game when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

**JULIAN: **Come in.

The door opened and Julian's mother stepped in his room. She just stood there looking at her son and her eyes were shining. She smiled at him when he looked her way and Julian smiled back.

**JULIAN: **Mom, why are you staring at me?

**CHRISTINA: **It's just that you are already this great man and you are the local star and… I am really proud of who you are.

**JULIAN: **Ok.

Julian said looking once again at his mother smiling widely but when he saw her face his smile dropped.

**JULIAN: **Mom, what's up?

**CHRISTINA: **It's just I have this premonition that something bad is gonna happen and…

**JULIAN: **Mom, stop it. You know that nothing is going to happen. It's just another game.

**CHRISTINA: **I know but I cant help it.

**JULIAN: **Mom, everything's going to be ok.

**CHRISTINA: **Just promise me that you will be careful ok?

**JULIAN: **(rolling his eyes) Ok mom. I promise.

**After the game**

The Ravens had won another game and Julian was again the best player. He was becoming really popular and people loved him. As soon as the game was over Julian left the court and got to the changing room. The truth was that since the little incidence with Brooke at Rachel's party Julian was avoiding Brooke. He was feeling too embarrassed to face her. He had almost kissed her and even if Brooke hadn't noticed it, he was sure that she had felt his growing erection. How could he got caught in the moment and let his true feelings affect his actions? He never was someone with impulsive reactions, he always thought twice before he did something, but with Brooke around he could even think clearly. She was a hurricane in his life. That's what scared him.

If only getting so close with her, if only breathing in her mesmerising smell, if only touching her perfect body drove him crazy how was he supposed to be her friend? And that was the real reason he hadn't talked to her much lately. He didn't know for how long he would be able to hide his true feelings, because they were really strong and they were growing stronger with every minute he was near her. Actually even now that he was avoiding her they were even stronger than before, but at least wouldn't know this way. Maybe he would be able to forget her eventually. What the hell was he thinking? He knew that what he felt for Brooke was something absolutely amazing and new for him and it was something he didn't want to lose, but Brooke should never know, because all he wanted was for her to be happy and with Lucas she was, wasn't she?

As soon as the game was over Brooke run in the court and jumped in Lucas' arms kissing him tenderly. While Lucas was spinning her around in joy Brooke's eye caught Julian looking at them and she knew that it was time for her to talk to him. When Lucas let her down she congratulated him and started walking to where Julian was standing just seconds ago but he was gone. Brooke's couldn't understand why Julian was avoiding her. She knew that they had an awkward moment in Rachel's room, she felt it. The truth was it really felt weird, because it has never happened to her before, not with a boy who wasn't Lucas. But while Julian's body was so close to hers, while she felt his hot breath on her skin, just for a moment, or was it two, she heard a little voice in her head telling her to kiss him. But Brooke knew she only heard it because she had drunk a bit too much and because she was really happy about her sketches. That should have been the reason for her stupid thoughts.

However, not talking to Julian everyday was getting to her needle. She missed her friend and what frustrated her was that she didn't know why he was acting like this. Was it because of what happened? Did she do something that pissed him off? Was he just busy? She couldn't understand why.

Lucas was the one to bring her back from her thoughts. Lucas hugged her from behind and kissed her hair.

**LUCAS: **What are you staring at, baby?

**BROOKE**: Ugm, nothing, just thinking a bit.

Brooke turned to face Lucas and kissed him passionately, which caught Lucas out of guard. Brooke wasn't the type of the girl that would kiss him in front of everyone like this. Sure they did kiss in public arias but not like this. Actually Brooke had amazed him the last few days. Brooke was kissing him al the time and when they made love it was way more heated, not that Lucas didn't like this Brooke, but he just couldn't understand why she was acting this way. But, well, he wouldn't complain.

However, even Brooke was surprised by herself. She seemed to spend a lot of time with Lucas lately, and she was kissing him a lot. She didn't know when she started being hungry for Lucas' mouth, actually she didn't even know why. Maybe she was feeling guilty. No, that's couldn't be it. Why would she be guilty? It's not like she did anything to be guilty for.

Almost everyone had left from the gym when Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Jake and Peyton got out of it heading for their cars. That's when Brooke saw Julian walking alone and decided that she had to talk to him, so she called his name.

**BROOKE:** Julian, wait.

Brooke said walking to where he was standing, waiting for her. Julian didn't want to talk to her but he knew that sooner or later he had to face her and talk to her.

**JULIAN:** Hey.

**BROOKE:** Hey. Where have you been lately?

**JULIAN:** Just busy.

**BROOKE:** Oh.

They both sat in a moment of silence, not knowing if they should say what they really thought or if things should stay as they were. Julian wanted so badly to tell her how he really felt about her, he wanted to tell the world that he was madly in love with Brooke Davis, but he couldn't risk losing her. He wanted to tell her that he was avoiding her just because it hurt to see her with Lucas. And even though what his heart wanted was strong there still was a voice in his head that told him not to.

Brooke on the other hand wanted to tell him that she missed him all those days and that she didn't want to lose him just because of a stupid moment, because he meant so much to her. However, she wasn't sure if she should.

**BROOKE:** Look, if you disappearing has to do with… well…

They both started walking bound to Julian's car.

**BROOKE:** Well you know. If it's about us, at Rachel's party…

Julian couldn't take anymore this situation. After all people say you better regret something you did than regret something you never dared to. So Julian took a deep breath and interrupted Brooke

**JULIAN:** Look, it's just… god I l…

Julian didn't have the chance to finish what he wanted to say. While they were crossing the road a car blazed them and started running towards them. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Julian was taken aback and couldn't react. Just then Julian, not really understanding what was happening, felt Brooke shoving him aside, which caused him to lose his balance and fall to the side. After that everything happened in slow motion for Julian. He heard people screaming Brooke's name and then saw the car running even faster towards Brooke and hitting her. Brooke was dropped in the air and spun in the air several times before hitting the ground hardly touching down with her back.

Every one rushed to Brooke's side, just to see her full of cuts and covered in blood. Lucas completely in shock sat next to her screaming her name and begging her to open her eyes, his tears soaking her already bruised face. Peyton was crying in Jake's arms, not really being able to look at her best friend. Haley was trying to calm Lucas down, while calling the police for help. Nathan was the only one who was standing a few meters away from where Brooke was lying unconscious, almost dead. He was standing there just watching the car emotionless.

As soon as Julian realized what happened he rushed to Brooke's side too. Still dizzy from the shock he couldn't believe what had just happened. The one minute he was talking to Brooke and was second away from revealing her his true feelings and the other a car was speeding, running to where he and Brooke were standing, its lights blinding them and Brooke pushed him away from the road and got knocked down. And now, that Julian saw Brooke in a pool of blood he could barely breathe.

**LUCAS:** Brooke, please, talk to me… Please…

Lucas cried not being able to hold back his sobs. Lucas looked helplessly at Haley who was trying to calm down herself. Just then they heard the sirens of the ambulance getting louder and louder. Julian couldn't see clearly because of the tears that had steamed up his eyes. And without realizing it the paramedics had put Brooke in the ambulance, Lucas hopping in it with them. Julian felt someone grabbing his arm and dragging him in a car, not really caring who it was. The only thing that was playing over and over in his head was that he could lose Brooke, his Brooke.


	17. I can’t live if living is without you

CHAPTER 17: I can't live (if living is without you)

Tick-tack-tick-tack. No one was moving, no one was talking, and no one was even breathing. They were all scared, scared that they wouldn't see Brooke again. It was a few hours that everything was perfect. Brooke was there smiling and laughing full of life and then she was lying there, lifeless. They had been in the hospital for… they didn't know for how long. Was it minutes, was it hours? They didn't know. But it seemed as though they had been there for years. They were all there sitting, not looking at each other, not knowing if they should speak. They didn't know if Brooke was alive or if she had died. They didn't know why they were taking so long to fix her. They didn't know what had happened to her. They only knew that things were really bad for Brooke.

Peyton was sitting next to Jake, who was holding her hand. Peyton was swearing herself for even thinking of hurting Brooke. She never thought that she would actually lose her. She always took Brooke for granted and she never had imagined that something as bad as this would happen. Haley was sitting next to Lucas. Haley didn't know what to do. It was Brooke who used to be the strong one and the positive, who would tell everyone that it would be ok and now she felt somehow lost. She felt that she should be the strong one now, because Brooke would have wanted her to be, but she couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of Brooke dying.

Nathan wasn't even sitting. He didn't feel like sitting. He had a pained expression on his face that made Haley worried. Every one was hurting right now, but Nathan seemed too lost in his world. The truth was he loved Brooke, he always considered her his little sister and felt that he should protect her but there was more in his head.

Lucas felt numb. His eyes were swollen from crying. How could this happen to Brooke? Why? Why didn't the doctors come out to tell them she was ok? Why couldn't he save her? Lucas had promised to himself that he would always save Brooke, but now he felt useless. He couldn't sit there not doing anything when Brooke was in there fighting for her life. Waiting was eating his soul.

Julian was sitting facing the rest of the gang. He was holding his head in his hands, not being able to face her friends. No tears were running down his cheeks, because he new that if he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop. Julian hated himself. It was his fault that Brooke was hit by the car. She pushed him; she saved his life by putting in danger hers. He couldn't stop feeling guilty, he couldn't stop blaming himself. How would he be able to live without her? Just the thought of losing Brooke made breathing difficult. God he already missed her laugh and her dimpled smile and her mesmerising smell…

Suddenly, Lucas looked up at Julian anger growing inside him. Lucas stood up and stepped in front of Julian.

**LUCAS:** It's your fault.

Lucas whispered, which caused Julian to look up at him. Julian was begging Lucas with his eyes to stop. He already knew that it was his fault, so he didn't need Lucas to make it worse. Lucas closed his eyes in pain and then grabbed Julian by the collar.

**LUCAS:** It's your damn fault.

This time he screamed at Julian. Julian didn't even move, he just lowered his head not being able to handle all the pain he saw in Lucas' blue eyes. Lucas pushed Julian towards the wall.

**HALEY:** Lucas, please stop.

Haley said tiredly. They didn't need more drama. But Lucas didn't listen at Haley; he punched Julian in the face making him fall. Nathan ran to Lucas, who was ready to punch Julian again, and pulled him away.

**NATHAN:** What the hell Luke? (Nathan spat angrily) I understand you are hurting (Nathan softened a bit) and I know you need to blame someone for what happened, but you know it's not Julian's fault and sure it's not the right time or the right place to fight. Brooke is in there fighting for her life and you are being stupid.

Lucas pulled his arm out of Nathan's grip and sat down again, burying his head in his hands. Julian was still lying down, wishing that he could disappear. He couldn't take anymore this feeling. Jake rushed to his side to help him up, but Julian refused to get up. After a while he pulled his body to a sitting position leaning his back on the wall.

More time had pasted but no one had come out to tell them how Brooke was doing. Waiting was really wearing them. Just then the door to the ER opened and a doctor came out. Everyone jumped up waiting for the doctor to start. The doctor seemed really tired and that made Brooke's friends really worried.

**DOCTOR:** I guess you are here for Brooke Davis. (All 6 nodded) Is anyone of you related to her, because I can't tell you anything if you are not?

**LUCAS:** I am her boyfriend. (Lucas said hoping that this would work)

**HALEY:** I am her sister (Haley lied) Please tell us how she is doing.

**DOCTOR:** (nodding) Brooke was badly bruised when she was brought here and she had lost a lot of blood. She had some internal bleeding which we managed to stop after a long surgery. We lost her for some seconds, though; but she is stable now. She has some bruised ribs and her right leg was broken in three spot but it s going to heal. She was really lucky that her back wasn't hurt, she could have been paralyzed.

**NATHAN:** So she is going to be ok, right?

**DOCTOR:** (closing his eyes) We don't know yet.

**PEYTON:** What do you mean you don't know yet? (Peyton asked frustrated)

**DOCTOR:** Look, the accident was pretty bad and Brooke's condition wasn't that good. While she was knocked down by the car she hit her head hardly and we don't know if she will be able to wake up.

**HALEY:** So there is a chance she won't wake up?

**DOCTOR:** Yeah there is a small chance she wont, but even if she does she might have some memory problems. Hopefully she will be ok.

For a while nobody talked. They stood in silence taking in what the doctor just told them.

**LUCAS:** Can we see her?

**DOCTOR:** I am sorry, son, but not tonight. She needs rest and you probably need some too. I would suggest you go home sleep a bit and come tomorrow morning, since you cant do anything here.

The teenagers thanked the doctor who left.

**LUCAS:** You should go home guys.

**HALEY:** You too Lucas. You need some rest yourself.

**NATHAN:** Yeah, man. The doctor said we wont be able to see Brooke till the morning and you need to rest and to take a shower.

**LUCAS:** But I want to be here if anything happens.

**JAKE:** Luke, you know that Brooke would want you to go home.

**PEYTON:** Yeah, Luke, and we have to be strong and full of energy for Brooke.

**LUCAS:** (closing his eyes) Ok (he whispered)

All but Julian started getting out of the hospital. Julian stood there watching at the door Brooke had been rushed through. His eyes started tearing up but he managed to stop the tears before them starting running down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening. How could a stupid driver not stop? How could he have not seen Brooke? Why did Brooke save him and not herself? She had to be ok. Julian was brought back by Jake's voice.

**JAKE: **Man, you coming?

**JULIAN: **Yeah. (he whispered and stared one more time at the door)

Nathan, Lucas and Haley drove together in Nathan's car. Nathan dropt Haley at her house.

**LUCAS: **Nathan, what are you doing? You should have turned right.

Lucas said not knowing why his brother hadn't drove to their house but was heading somewhere else. Nathan didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip at the steering wheel.

**LUCAS: **What the hell Nathan? Where are we going?

Lucas was annoyed. He was too tired both physically and emotionally for his brother's stupid games. He was too worried about Brooke to just drive around the town and he couldn't believe that Nathan was so composed. However, Lucas wasn't in the mood to fight with his brother so he just let him do whatever he wanted. Nathan pulled the car at the river court and as soon as the car stopped he jumped out and walked to the bench next to the court sitting down there looking at the river that was streaming under the moonlight. Lucas stayed sitting in the car not knowing why Nathan had brought them at a place that was full of memories with Brooke. After some minutes Lucas decided to get out of the car. Lucas walked slowly to the bench he used to sit with Brooke.

**LUCAS:** Why are we here Nathan? You know that I cant stand being ere where I met Brooke while she is in the hospital. Why are you doing this to me? (Lucas was practically yelling)

**NATHAN:** Shut up Lucas and sit down. (Nathan ordered his older brother)

**LUCAS:** Don't tell me what to do.

**NATHAN:** Just shut up ok. I brought you here because we need to talk before we go back home.

**LUCAS:** (Lucas seemed surprised. What was there to talk about) Talk about what Nate? (Lucas asked still annoyed)

**NATHAN:** Before I tell you anything I need you to promise me that you wont do anything stupid.

**LUCAS:** Why would I do anything stupid? (Lucas asked now confused)

**NATHAN:** Just promise it, Luke.

**LUCAS:** (rolling his eyes) Ok. Now are you going to tell me why the hell we are here?

**NATHAN:** The car… (Nathan said closing his eyes)

**LUCAS:** You brought me here that time of day while Brooke is hurt to tell me about damn car? (Lucas yelled frustrated)

**NATHAN:** The car that hit Brooke…

As soon as Lucas heard that, his eyes widened. Why would Nathan talk about the car that almost caused Brooke to die?

**NATHAN:** The car, it…it was… (Nathan took a deep breath) it was one of dad's company cars.

**LUCAS:** WHAT?

Lucas almost jumped in the air when he heard what Nathan just said. Why would Nathan think it was one of Dan's cars? Actually why would his father want to hurt Brooke? It's then when it hit him. Brooke was with Julian, she was with him after the game and she pushed him away. Lucas got all pale.

**LUCAS:** I am gonna kill him. (Lucas screamed pissed off)

**NATHAN:** Luke…

**LUCAS:** Shut up Nathan. This time he overdid himself. He almost killed Brooke.

**NATHAN:** Yeah, but we don't need more drama. (Nathan said frustrated)

**LUCAS:** (taking a deep breath to calm himself) You're right.

**NATHAN:** So promise not to do anything, at least for tonight?

**LUCAS:** Yeah. ( he sighed)

**Julian's house**

Christina had been waiting for Julian to come back home for hours. It was 2am and Julian hadn't returned yet. She had tried calling him but he didn't pick it up and Julian always picked his phone up. Christina was really nervous and couldn't help but pace around the living room hoping that her boy was ok. She also was mad at him and she wanted to slap him for making her so worried, but right now she only wished for him to be ok. Still pacing she saw the door cracking open. As soon as she saw Julian stepping in she felt her blood boil.

**CHRISTINA:** Where the hell have you been? You know that…

Christina started yelling but stopped as soon as she saw her son's pained face. She immediately knew that something was wrong. She had never seen Julian like he seemed right now. He looked so tiny and broken. Christina walked to her son squeezing his hand, knowing that no good had happened.

**CHRISTINA:** Julian, what happened?

Christina asked Julian her worry evident in her voice. Julian felt his mother's eyes burning him so he looked up for the first time since he left the hospital. As soon as his eyes made contact with his mother's he felt all the feelings and tears he had suppressed for hours would explode. And that's what happened. Without even knowing it the tears started running down his cheeks and his body started shaking, his sobs scaring his mother.

**CHRISTINA:** Oh Julian.

Christina put her arms around Julian's body embracing him tightly and caressing his back.

**JULIAN:** I don't want to lose her, mom. I need her in my life.

Julian managed to say between his sobs.


	18. Truth is a lie

Hey guys... I am really sorry it took me so long, but I was really hectic with school and volleyball. Hope it was worth the waiting.

I want to thank eveyone that takes the time reading this story and especially those who review. It really helps me to write. You guys are my inspiration.

Enjoy

btw I have started a knew story. Its a oth-supernatural crossover. Its about Brooke and Sam and there is some Jacob from twilight. If you want to give it a try it's called "Two worlds"

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Truth is a lie

During the ride to their house, Lucas was silent and lost. He didn't realize that Nathan had parked outside off their house until he heard his brother's voice.

**NATHAN:** Luke, remember, don't do anything stupid. We don't know what really happened. I might be even wrong about the car.

**LUCAS:** Yeah, right.

Nathan got out off the car and made his way in the house praying that Dan would be asleep. Knowing Lucas and how much he loved Brooke he could imagine what Lucas would be able to do. At least Lucas seemed calm. Lucas followed his younger brother inside the house. As soon as they opened the door, Nathan saw Dan pacing in the living room.

**DAN:** Where have you been boys?

Dan asked his sons a bit angry. Lucas just shook his head and started walking upstairs, his body craving for his bed. Dan walked after Lucas slightly annoyed that Lucas just ignored him. If one thing pissed Dan Scott off, it was being brushed off.

**DAN:** Don't turn your back to me Lucas.

Dan said loudly grabbing Lucas by his arm. Lucas immediately shook his dad's hand off of his arm and turned to face Dan, his fist making contact with Dan's cheek. Dan lost his balance and fall down and Lucas jumped on him, his hands on his dad's neck. As soon as Nathan saw his brother he run by his side and pulled him off of Dan, shoving him to the side.

**LUCAS:** Get off of me… (Lucas demanded)

**NATHAN:** What the hell Luke?

**LUCAS:** Nathan, I said get off of me or I swear I am going…(Lucas hissed angrily)

**DAN:** You are going to what Lucas? Have you lost your mind son? (Dan asked standing up) Nathan, let go of him.

**LUCAS:** No, I just did what I should have done a long time ago. (Lucas said while getting up)

**DAN:** What are you talking about? (Dan asked losing his temper with his son's behaviour)

**LUCAS:** You know, your car running over Brooke. (He yelled)

**DAN:** You don't really think that…wait, Brooke was hit by a car? (Dan asked surprised)

**LUCAS:** What, your guy didn't tell you? (Lucas said sarcastically)

**DAN:** Lucas, what the hell? Brooke was in an accident and you are saying absurdly things? How is your girl? (Dan asked faking he cares)

**LUCAS:** Don't you dare ask about her. And don't play dump with me. We both know the truth. (Lucas said clenching his teeth)

**DAN:** You are unbelievable Luke.

**LUCAS:** And you are a fucking liar. (he shouted at the top of his lungs)

**DAN:** Don't you ever talk to me like this again, Lucas. (Dan warned)

**LUCAS:** Like you…

**NATHAN:** You both shut up. (Nathan yelled causing both males look at him) It's not the time to fight.

**DAN:** Well, your brother came in here punching me; his father. Any chance you care to explain.

**LUCAS:** (letting out a dry laugh) You almost killed Brooke.

**DAN:** How could I kill Brooke if I didn't leave this house all night?

**NATHAN:** One of your business cars hit her.

**DAN:** And that's my fault because… Wait you don't really think I ordered them to kill them? (Dan asked looking shocked at Lucas)

**LUCAS:** No, but…

**DAN:** Nathan… was it the black SUV that Paul uses?

**NATHAN:** Yes, but how do you know?

**DAN:** Someone stole it. (Dan cried out frustrated)

**NATHAN:** What? When?

**DAN:** When we got to the office in the morning we realized that someone had broken in. Some cash was missing and the car.

**NATHAN:** See Luke.

**LUCAS:** Yeah cause that's all true.

**NATHAN:** Seriously Luke? I get that you are hurting for Brooke but come on, he wouldn't kill someone.

**LUCAS:** (Shaking his head) I am going to my room.

Lucas said not wanting to fight with his brother over something Lucas knew had happened. While walking towards the stairs he hit with his shoulder Dan's whispering with clenched teeth to his father

**LUCAS:** This is not over.

**Next Morning**

Lucas hadn't managed to close his eyes for a second. After his fight with Dan he took a shower in order to relax but he couldn't. His mind would stop running from Brooke, to what Dan did and to his part in this thing. After that he tried to sleep but he only tossing in his bed. He felt too guilty to even think of falling asleep. If he had warned Julian or even Brooke maybe nothing would have happened. After all the thinking, though, he still didn't know what to do and how to feel, but he knew that Dan had to pay for what he tried to do. Now 6 in the morning and after a hell of night, worrying about Brooke he decided he would go back to the hospital. He could tell that Nathan was asleep since there was no noise coming from his room. However pacing in front of his parents' bedroom he noticed that neither his mom nor Dan was there.

Walking down the stairs he saw his father reading the newspaper. Lucas couldn't believe that someone, even if it was Dan, could be so indifferent and relaxed after he almost killed somebody. Lucas shook his head at the sight in front of him, but he knew that soon Dan wouldn't act like nothing happened. Lucas tried to ignore the little voice in his head that told him to punch the hell out of Dan. Right now his priority was Brooke. Lucas continued making his way to the door when he heard Dan calling him.

**DAN:** Good morning son. Any chance you come to your sense?

**LUCAS:** Any chance you would screw yourself?

**DAN:** Come on Lucas you cannot really think that I would try to kill someone.

**LUCAS:** No, I know it. And you know what; soon everyone is going to know it. I ll go to the hospital to check on Brooke and then to the police station to tell them the truth.

**DAN:** (smirking) No you wont Luke.

**LUCAS:** What are you gonna try to kill me too? You cant stop me Dan. (Lucas hissed)

**DAN:** You can do whatever you want Lucas. Just let me remind you that I own this town and even if you had evidences about it you wouldn't be able harm me, SON. Plus I know who did this and I can prove it.

**LUCAS:** Oh, really? So who did it?

**DAN:** You. You couldn't stand that this new guy was better than you in basketball and that everyone in town talked about him instead of you. Even your girlfriend was falling for the rising star. So you stole one of my cars, paid someone to kill Julian but unfortunately your girlfriend was there to save that boy. Then you got scared and tried to accuse me. I had seen you acting strange, but I never thought you would go that far. However I tried to talk to you and I also taped you (takes a recorder out of his pocket and hits the play button)

"_I told you that I was going to make him regret the fact that he stood in my way. But you know I want to hurt him so much that I need some time. Look dad, Julian is trying to take me life away from me and I won't sit there watching him succeeding." _(Lucas is shocked to listen to himself)

**DAN:** "The commitment of Lucas Scott to a mental hospital" sounds interesting… (Dan said raising his eyebrow.)

**LUCAS:** You are sick (Lucas interrupted Dan disgusted) I don't care what you are going to do to me. I am going to take you down with me.

**DAN:** And then your poor brother and mother are going to be the family of a murderer.

**LUCAS:** I told you Dan you cant stop me with your cheap threats. We both know that the only thing you want in your life is acting like the proud daddy. Something your father was never.

Lucas had tried to stay cool during his talk with Dan, but he was really afraid that Dan would sell his soul to devil to make it seem that he isn't guilty. So Lucas decided to hurt Dan. Lucas knew that Dan used to be mad at his father because whatever Dan did wasn't good enough for his father. For a moment he saw Dan's face falling but immediately Dan looked Lucas in the eyes and laughed.

**DAN:** Nice try son. Let me try to get into you. Was Brooke rushed at Tree Hill's General Hospital? Well guess what? The consultant is an old friend. One phone call and your little slut has some complications… Oops.

**LUCAS:** You wouldn't do that.

**DAN:** Try me.

Dan winked traumatically at Lucas and then left the house having a huge smile on his face knowing that he had won once again. Dan knew how much Lucas loved Brooke and he wouldn't risk losing her, so Dan warned his son. Lucas just stood there frozen; just the thought of Brooke getting even more hurt or even die made his heart stop. He could risk Brooke's life for Dan's stupid games, but should he let Dan get away with it? What if Dan was just play with his mind? What if he didn't? Dan was unscrupulous and Lucas knew that. Lucas felt his blood boil in his veins, his anger rising. "Damn it" Lucas mumbled, realizing that he couldn't stop Dan. Lucas punched the wall to take his anger out; he grabbed his car keys and left the house slamming the door behind him.

Julian hadn't slept all night; he couldn't. Every time he felt his eyes close he would see Brooke's body covered in blood and he would jump up tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't stop worrying about Brooke. Even though he didn't know her for a long time, he knew that he couldn't live without her in his life. She was his secret addiction. From the first time she flashed him her dimpled smile, she stole one piece of his heart. How was he supposed to live without his whole heart in his chest? He couldn't understand how someone could have such a deep feeling for another person. Was it love? He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that if he could be on that bed instead of her he would. If there was any way he could save Brooke from all the pain he was willing to do it.

So since he couldn't stop thinking about her he had decided to go to the hospital, see if there was anything new about her condition. However as soon as he parked his car at the hospital's parking lot he couldn't bring himself to get into the hospital. The truth was he was afraid. He was afraid that Brooke would be too weak, too pale. Brooke had always been cheery and smiling and strong and that's how he wanted to see her. Ever since the accident the picture of her laying on the road a steam of blood next to her was haunting his thoughts. What if she didn't wake up? What if she didn't remember anything? What if she hated him for not protecting her? Every time he was about to open the door of his car and go inside the hospital he heard a voice in his head asking him all those "what ifs". So he would close the door again not being ready to go inside and see her lifeless body connected to machines. Holding his head in his hands, he sighed wishing that he could turn back in time, before the accident or maybe before he met her. That way he would save himself from all they pain, because the feeling he got every time he saw her hurt too much.

As soon as Lucas arrived at the hospital he went to the doctor's office to ask him about his girlfriend's condition. Lucas couldn't believe that the doctor once again told him that Brooke might not wake up. "It's up to her" he told to Lucas. It killed Lucas not knowing what was happening to Brooke. If there was torturing Lucas it was sitting next to Brooke's lifeless and pale body, not knowing if he would ever see her beautiful eyes, if he would ever hear her raspy voice, if he would feel her smooth lips. Holding her cold hand he prayed for her to open her eyes and mock him for his messy hair.

**LUCAS:** Come on pretty girl, please, just give me a sign that you can hear me. I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours.

Lucas had been sitting next to Brooke for about two hours. He hadn't stopped talking to her. The doctor told him that she might be able to hear him, so Lucas was talking to her, telling her how much he loved her and how much he missed her, giving her reasons to wake up. But now Lucas wasn't talking. It was frustrating to talk to someone that wasn't able to react. So he just sat next to her caressing her soft hand and remembering all the good times he had had with his pretty girl since they were little kids. Only now he realized how empty and meaningless his life was if Brooke wasn't a part of it. Lucas thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

The door open slowly and Julian came in. Lucas was surprised that Julian was a mess too. His eyes were red and puffy, something that indicated that Julian had been crying. Julian tried to avoid Lucas' gaze, feeling to guilty to face the blond boy.

**JULIAN:** Ugm, I am sorry. I didn't know you were here. I 'll visit her later. (Julian said looking at his feet)

**LUCAS:** You can stay if you want. I could use some company. (Lucas said not knowing why he was feeling sympathy for that guy)

**JULIAN:** You probably want to be alone with Brooke. (Julian hesitated)

**LUCAS:** No, it's ok. Promise I won't punch you. (Lucas tried to joke, but both boys weren't in a joking mood)

**JULIAN:** Ok. (Julian said sitting on the other side of Brooke taking her other hand in his)

**JULIAN/LUCAS:** I am sorry. (They both said in unison)

**LUCAS:** Look, I know it's not our fault. I just needed to blame someone for what happened to her and you were the only one I could. I wasn't even thinking. But now I know that it wasn't your fault. Brooke would have done that for anyone.

**JULIAN:** I know. That's who she is; brave and selfless. It's just… I feel that it should be me. You know… lying here, fighting for my life. But she was there, she saved my life and now…I…I just cant accept it. I should be here, not her. It just isn't fair for her.

**LUCAS:** It would have hurt her more if you were hit by the car. She is so loving and cares so much about her friends and it kills her when they suffer. And don't worry, she wont blame you for the accident. So stop feeling guilty.

Julian nodded. For a while, both Lucas and Julian sat in silence; not an awkward thought but a comfortable one. Somehow they could understand each other. Julian looked Brooke's face for the first time since he stepped in the room. Her face seemed so peaceful and even with all the scars she was beautiful. Julian studied every inch of her face; her creamy skin, her small and elegant nose, her perfect pinkie lips… Under the first sunlight of the day Brooke seemed like an angel from heaven. Julian put a mop of her hair that was on her face behind her ear, taking a deep breath.

**LUCAS:** You really care about her, don't you? (Lucas said, watching carefully Julian react with Brooke)

**JULIAN:** Who doesn't? Brooke… she just is… special.

Julian said feeling some tears forming in his eyes. Lucas nodded. Brooke was special. But Lucas could read more in those words Julian said. Lucas heard the pain in Julian's voice. He knew instantly that he had something in common with Julian. They both cared, loved and cherished Brooke.


	19. No good

**Hey guys. I know that I havent updated in a long time but I was a bit busy. I wanted to let you know that I dont know when I am going to update again cause my school examination starts in a week and I have to really study:P so I am sorry if there wont be an update soon**

**hope you like this one**

**artemi**

CHAPTER 19: No good

It has been four days since the accident and Brooke hadn't opened her eyes yet. Everyone was worried about her condition, but they weren't able to do anything about it. Her friends went to the hospital every day, they brought every day flowers to their brunette girl, since she loved flowers and they talked to her, but nothing happened.

At the Scott house things were calm. Lucas didn't go home often. He would go there to have a shower and then he headed back to the hospital, hoping that Brooke would wake up. He didn't even return to his house to sleep, he stayed at the hospital all night, sitting next to Brooke, holding her hand. So, Lucas didn't have to face Dan and his ignorant attitude.

Today was no difference. Last night before everyone left they tried to make Lucas leave the hospital and have some sleep, because everyone could tell that Lucas hadn't slept more than a few hours the last couple of days. Lucas, though, insisted on staying with Brooke in case she would wake up during the night. His friends knew that they couldn't change his mind and were too tired to fight with him so they left.

When everyone was gone Lucas took his usual seat next to Brooke, took her tiny hand in his caressing it with his thump and started reading to her Steinberg. Lucas knew that Brooke wasn't really a fan of reading but he knew that she liked when he read for her. After a while of reading, though, Lucas felt his eyes getting heavier and reading became difficult. Soon he was fast asleep on the chair his head on Brooke's hospital bed and his hand still holding Brooke's.

Some hours later, even though the sun had risen Lucas was still asleep next to his girlfriend, but when he felt something tickling him in his palm he slowly opened his eyes trying to readjust to the light. He then felt the tickling again and looked down on his hand. He then saw Brooke's finger moving.

**LUCAS:** Oh my gosh. Brooke, Brooke can you hear me. Brooke, come on baby open your beautiful eyes.

Lucas told Brooke caressing her cheek with one of his hand and squeezing the hand she moved seconds ago. After a few moments Brooke opened her eyes and blinked a few times the sun blinding her. As soon as her hazel orbs met Lucas' ice blue, a huge smile formed on his lips and he bended down brushing her lips with his.

**LUCAS:** God, Brooke you scared the hell out of me. Don't you ever do this again to me pretty girl.

Lucas said the enthusiasm of the moment evident in his voice.

**BROOKE:** Where am I?

Brooke asked confused, her voice extremely raspy, not recognizing the room she was. Lucas was taken aback. Did she remember about the accident? Couldn't she make out she was in a hospital? Did she recognize him? Did she even remember who she was?

**LUCAS:** Brooke, do you remember what my name is?

Lucas asked hesitantly afraid that she would say no.

**BROOKE:** Of course I do Lucas. Why wouldn't I? What the hell is g…

Brooke asked slightly annoyed that she didn't know where she was or why Lucas was being so weird. However she was interrupted by Lucas, who crashed his lips on her.

**LUCAS:** You were in a car accident. You have been sleeping for 4 days. The doctor said you might have a memory problem but fortunately you don't have one. You only have some bruises and a broken leg in a cast.

Brooke was completely lost. She didn't remember getting hit by a car and she didn't feel like she has been unconscious for 4 days. Sure she did feel a bit numb but not the pain that is caused when getting hit by a car. She assumed, though, that it was because of the medication.

Brooke was trying to remember what happened and why she was hit by a car. The last thing she remembered was the basketball game and then her talking with Julian. Then it hit her. She was with Julian when she saw the car running to where they were standing. Brooke's body immediately tensed when she thought that Julian might be also in the hospital.

**BROOKE:** Is Julian ok? (Brooke asked worried)

**LUCAS:** Yes. (He breathed out) Luckily for him you pushed him aside and he got off with just some bruises.

Lucas said sweetly to his girlfriend stroking Brooke's hair. He was so relieved that Brooke was ok. She had woken up and did remember all the things. She was a bit confused but at least she was doing alright. He realised once more that Brooke had a heart of gold. Even now she was concerned about other people. She had just woken up and still the first thing she asked was if everyone else was ok. Right now he felt so happy and blessed to have her back in his life and he wished he could hold her in his arms forever, but he knew that sooner or later he had to call the doctor because although Brooke had woken up she still needed to be examined.

**LUCAS:** I am gonna call the doctor to check on you.

Lucas said kissing Brooke's forehead. As soon as he said that he stood up and left Brooke's room. After he told the doctor that Brooke was awake he went to the cafe of the hospital to grad something to eat and to let his friends know that Brooke was conscious again.

**Rivercourt**

Julian had been at the rivercourt playing basketball, actually trying to play since he hadn't been able to send the ball in the hoop, his mind too busy thinking of Brooke to concentrate on the ball. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket made Julian grown. His mother being really worried about him was calling him or sending him messages to make sure Julian was alright. However as soon as Julian saw the message he felt his heart skip a bit. Brooke was ok, she was awake and he couldn't help but want to see her.

Julian immediately grabbed the ball and started running to his house. He had to get all cleaned up and then head to the hospital. He needed to see her as soon as possible. He needed to look into her beautiful eyes and tell her how much he missed her those days. He wanted to tell her so many things that he didn't know if a day was enough for him to tell her everything he needed her to know.

Taking a shower as quickly as possible, getting ready in a tick and driving really fast he managed to go to the hospital in less than 45 minutes. As soon as he parked his car at the hospital's parking lot Julian started running through Brooke's room. Outside of Brooke's room he saw Haley and Nathan sitting and talking.

**JULIAN:** Hey, Lucas told me that Brooke was ok and I came to see her. She is ok isn't she? (he asked out of breath)

**HALEY:** Yep she is. She is just sleeping. When we arrived she was already asleep, so Lucas decided to go take a shower and we stayed here in case she woke up, before Lucas would make it back.

**JULIAN:** Oh, so can I see her?

**NATHAN:** Of course. You know where her room is.

Julian nodded and headed to Brooke's room. Opening the door slowly he saw her sleeping peacefully and for once he didn't feel his heart ache. Not taking his eyes away from Brooke he closed the door and walked to her bed sitting on the chair next to her. He wanted to talk to her so badly but he didn't want to wake her up. She needed to get some rest in order to convalesce and he couldn't bring himself to break her sleep so he decided to just watch her sleep.

However as her lips were slightly parted and her chest was slowly rising and falling he felt the need to touch her soft skin, to feel her; so he took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

As soon as his hand made contact with hers, Brooke's eyes flung open, the electricity of the contact waking her up. Hazel eyes met honey brown eyes. Julian felt his heart speeding up in his chest, the intensity of the moment sending shivers to his body. Julian loved the feeling he got while staring into Brooke's eyes. The warmth, the sincerity, the puerility he saw in her made his world spin. Her eyes was something he had loved from the first time he met her.

He knew that no matter what she was telling or she was doing her eyes held all the truth. Julian was never good at reading people; but with Brooke it was completely different. Just a look in those two beautiful orbs and he knew what she was thinking, what she really wanted, what she needed. However, right now her eyes were a mystery to him. In her eyes he saw something he had never seen before, something unfamiliar that made his mind go numb.

Magnetized by her and getting caught up in the moment; Julian couldn't collect his thoughts, forgetting even how to breathe. As being in a trace Julian couldn't stop looking at her, admiring the celestial beauty the girl in front of him had. Suddenly all the words he wanted to tell her got lost. Nothing mattered for him more than her, his love being in front of him, awake, starring back at him. That's when he realized that his love for the brunette girl was something stronger than words, something that was too big and too great to be voiced. Just a look in the boy's eyes was enough for someone to understand him, because his eyes were telling everything that needed to be told.

A knock on the door, though, made Brooke take her eyes away from Julian's. Even though she had been lost in her friend's eyes for so long she managed to mumble a "come in". The door opened and Dan Scott made his way in the hospital room. Holding a large bouquet of red roses and wearing his best smile he made his way to Brooke's bed.

**DAN:** Oh, did I interrupt something?

**BROOKE:** No, nothing at all. (Said Brooke avoiding Julian's eyes, scared that she wouldn't be able to take away her eyes this time)

**DAN:** Brooke, how are you doing honey?

**BROOKE:** Good, I think. Thanks for asking Mr. Scott.

**DAN:** You know, you really scared us, but anyways now you are awake, so… those flowers are for you beautiful lady. (Dan said letting the bouquet on the table next to Brooke's bed)

**BROOKE:** Thank you, they are beautiful.

**DAN:** Are the nurses and the doctors treating you well?

**BROOKE:** Yeah, they are really sweet.

**DAN:** Glad they do.

For a while a weird silence filled the room that made Brooke feel uncomfortable.

**BROOKE: **Ugm, Mr. Scott this is Julian, Julian this is Dan Scott, Luke's and Nate's father. (Brooke said wanting to break the silence)

**DAN: **It's a pleasure to meet you young man. I've read all about you.(Dan said expanding his hand to greet Julian)

**JULIAN: **The pleasure is all mine.

**DAN: **So I am going to go now, let you two talk. And Brooke, if you need anything just call me.

**BROOKE: **Ok, Mr. Scott. I will.

After Dan had left both Julian and Brooke were scared to look at each other because of the previous trance they had fallen into. For a while they didn't talk, not knowing what to say. The silence made Julian want to scream, so he decided to talk to Brooke.

**JULIAN:** Hey.

**BROOKE:** Hey.

**JULIAN:** Do you feel comfortable? Do you need anything? (he asked not making eye contact with Brooke)

**BROOKE:** Ugm, no I am fine.

**JULIAN:** Ok.

Another silence fell between the two friends. Julian couldn't take it any longer. Being next to Brooke and not being able to talk with her because of the awkwardness between them was driving him insane.

**JULIAN:** Maybe I should get going. Nathan and Haley are outside; they probably want to see you. So… bye.

Julian decided that leaving was the best thing to do. Kissing Brooke's forehead he left the room, leaving a confused Brooke behind. Brooke couldn't understand what happened there a few minutes ago. Why did it feel so hard having Julian around? Her thoughts were interrupted by Haley's cheery voice.

Julian needed to get away from Brooke's room. Being with her but not being able to have her was really painful. He loved her and he wanted to show her that but he knew that he couldn't. Love isn't just about being with someone and having fun, it is about doing what is best for your love even if it hurts, Julian thought to himself. Sitting in his car with his eyes closed, Julian tried to suppress the need of having Brooke. He could live without her, he could. All that mattered was that she was fine, his feelings didn't matter, and they shouldn't matter. He had to… A knock on his window and a voice calling his name made him forget his issues for a while.


	20. I'd do anything for you

hey guys, well I finally wrote the next chapter. Hope you like it. Dont forget to review^_^

CHAPTER 20: I'd do anything for you

Brooke was bored. She was in her hospital room all alone and was completely bored. It has been a week since Brooke had woken up, but she still was in the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep an eye on her because they were scared just in case the trauma on her head caused her any problems. Brooke hated that she had been in the hospital for so long. She thought it was stupid to stay in the hospital even though she felt perfectly fine. She wasn't in pain, even her ribs here almost healed and nothing did hurt, well other than her legs. Brooke had asked the doctors several times to let her go home but they insisted that she stayed there for a few more days. Plus the fact that her parents hadn't shown up, didn't really help. The doctor said that she was still under age and she couldn't take care of herself.

And that was one more reason to hate her parents; if she should call them so. They didn't even bother to show up. When the accident happened Nathan called them but they weren't answering their phones so he left a voice mail letting them know that Brooke had a really bad accident and asking to call him back the moment they heard the message. Five days later Victoria, Brooke's so called mother, called Nathan wanting to know what happened, so Nathan told her about the accident and that Brooke had now woken up. As soon as she heard that her daughter was ok she hung up the phone mumbling "I knew that girl was only trouble. She ruined my vacation for nothing. Tell her to not worry, her dad is going to pay the hospital" and with that she ended the call. Of course Nathan lied to Brooke telling her that they wanted to come back but they couldn't and that they were really sorry. However Brooke knew the truth and all though she pretended to be ok with it, deep down it really hurt her to not have them around.

But her parents weren't they only persons Brooke had missed during those days. She also missed Julian. She hadn't talked to him since the day she opened her eyes. He hadn't come to visit her, he hadn't called her and he didn't even pick up his phone when the brunette girl called him. Brooke didn't know why Julian had disappeared and she couldn't understand why we would just ignore her. Was it because of their awkward moment a few days ago? Was something wrong with him? Did something happen to him? She had been wondering the same things every day, the "what ifs" driving her crazy. She had played in her mind their last talk again and again trying to remember if something happened that she didn't take note of but nothing came out of it. She was really worried about him, and even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't call him again, after all if he ignored her he didn't deserve her concern, she decided that trying one last time would harm her. So she grabbed her cell from the table next to her bed and dialed the number she remembered well. _Beep beep beep  
_

**Julian's bedroom  
**

Julian was lying on his bed looking at his room's ceiling. He couldn't describe how he felt. Hurt, stupid, guilty, scared, helpless… What was he supposed to do? Call her? Maybe visit her? After lasts week incident he couldn't go to the hospital, he wasn't allowed to. He wanted to go, his heart wanted him to go but his reason and his conscience told him to not go. Visiting her would only make things worse. He had to forget about her, to shut her out of his life, to pretend those previous months never happened. He had to return to his old life, a life that didn't include Brooke Davis.

However Brooke wasn't helping. She had called Julian several times in the last few days but he had refused to answer even though he needed to hear her voice. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone. As soon as he heard the first note of his ringtone he knew it was Brooke who was calling. He closed his eyes the "spice girls" song, Brooke had chosen to be heard when she called him, ringing in his ears making him swallow hard. He was fighting with himself to not pick it up. When the sound of the song stopped he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. But as he felt relieved she hung up he heard her voice. "Damn it, stupid voice mail" he cursed.

"Hey, it's me. Well… I tried calling you a few times but you never answer so I thought I'd try the voice mail. I… I just wanted you to know that I am worried about you. If you are mad at me or something… Well just let me know that you are ok. I…ugm… I miss you"

Julian felt his heart stop for a while. It killed him that he was hurting her, because he could tell that Brooke was hurting just by her tone. Her voice seemed small and cracked a bit when she admitted that she missed him. He knew that the beautiful girl he had grown so close in just a couple of months felt probably disappointed and shattered and it was his felt, after all her greatest fear was that people she loved would leave her. Julian knew that but he hadn't much of a choice.

_**Flashback  
**_

_Julian needed to get away from Brooke's room. Being with her but not being able to have her was really painful. He loved her and he wanted to show her that but he knew that he couldn't. Love isn't just about being with someone and having fun, it is about doing what is best for your love even if it hurts, Julian thought to himself. Sitting in his car with his eyes closed, Julian tried to suppress the need of having Brooke. He could live without her, he could. All that mattered was that she was fine, his feelings didn't matter, and they shouldn't matter. He had to… A knock on his window and a voice calling his name made him forget his issues for a while.  
_

_Julian looked at the person knocking on his window just to find Dan Scott. Julian was surprised. He thought that Dan had left but it seemed that the dark haired Scott was still there. Julian rolled his window down "Hi Mr. Scott" he greeted the older man. There was a long silence between the two of them. Julian felt a bit awkward being there with Luke's father. He didn't know why, though, but something about the way Dan stared at him made his body shiver.  
_

_**JULIAN:**__ Do you need anything Mr. Scott, cause I have to go home _

_**DAN:**__ Well I just saw you in your car and I thought that you might need someone to talk to. Do you want to take a walk?_

_Julian looked surprised at Dan. He seemed really nice and it would be good to talk to someone but Julian wasn't in the mood for talking, he just wanted to go to his house and think. _

_**DAN:**__ Look, son, I know that you probably want to be alone right now, but believe me that it is going to help you.  
_

_Dan said with a smile on his face, knowing that Julian wouldn't decline his offer. And he was right. Julian nodded his head whispering an "ok". Then he got out of the car and after locking it he started walking beside Dan. They were walking, just walking without a destination. At first nobody talked. Julian too absorbed in his own thoughts about Brooke to even talk and Dan being Dan. After a while, though, Dan knew it was time to start talking. After all he was there for some reason not for just walking.  
_

_**DAN:**__ You love her, don't you?  
_

_Dan's eyes burned holes in Julian's body. Julian turned his head to face the older man surprised and somehow embarrassed. Was it so easy for people to see that he was head over hills for the brunette girl? What would Dan think now of him? Would he tell Lucas? Julian immediately recovered from the shocked state he was and opened his mouth to speak, to tell Dan that things weren't like that, but before he could form a word Dan spoke again.  
_

_**DAN:**__ Don't try to deny it. I saw the way you looked at her at the hospital._

_**JULIAN:**__ Look, Mr. Scott, I…_

_**DAN:**__ First of all call me Dan. And you don't have to explain to me. I am not here to judge you; I just said what I saw. I mean it was obvious that you love her so much and that you would do anything for her. Wouldn't you?  
_

_Dan challenged Julian to say out loud how he felt about the girl that had stolen his son's heart. Julian looked at his feet. He felt awkward to talk about it with the Luke's father. He was guilty about his feelings although he would never change the way he felt about Brooke only the circumstances.  
_

_**JULIAN:**__ Yes.  
_

_Julian whispered, however his voice was full of confidence. He would do everything to just see Brooke ok, to save her from any pain and he wasn't ashamed about it, he was just afraid that Dan would think that he was a terrible person to want a girl that had a boyfriend.  
_

_**DAN:** I won't lie to you, Julian, cause I like you. I would hate you for trying to steal that little slut from my son, under other circumstances. Even if I don't want to admit it my son is stupid enough to think that he is in love with Brooke, so you can't just take her away from him. She belongs to him. But right now, it is a good thing that you, my friend, claim to love her so much that you would do anything for her.  
_

_Julian stopped walking, too shocked by the man standing next to him. Just a few moments ago he would swear that Dan Scott was the best man he had ever met in his life. He seemed understanding, he didn't judge him and he definitely was really smart. And now he was the completely opposite. How could he call his son's girlfriend a slut? He really believed that Brooke belonged to Lucas like she was some object? And what was this thing about his feelings about Brooke? Something was terribly wrong here.  
_

_Dan looked at the young man that has stayed behind a few meters and laughed a bit. Sometimes it really amused Dan how people react when they realized that the world isn't as good as they think._

_**JULIAN:** Don't you dare call Brooke a slut?  
_

_Julian yelled angrily, losing his temper. Dan laughed at the boy once again.  
_

_**DAN:** Oh, yeah I forgot that you LOVE her. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes. Well since you would do anything for her, you will stay away from her and you will also quit the basketball team._

_**JULIAN: **You are crazy. I can't believe that I agreed in coming with you.  
_

_Julian said shaking his head and turned around to leave. Seriously did this man expect that he would just stay away from Brooke for no reason? Luke's father was really out of his mind. Julian continued walking until he heard Dan's voice.  
_

_**DAN:** You know, she loves you too. I don't know if it is just as a friend or something more, but she loves you. I mean why would someone get hit by a car to save someone else, if not for love? I never thought that Brooke was so stupid, but she proved me wrong. God, that girl keeps disappointing me. She even destroyed me plan.  
_

_Julian turned to face Dan, staring at him confused. Ok seriously this man needed to see a specialist. What was he talking about now? Plan? What plan did Brooke destroy?  
_

_**DAN:** Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know about the plan. Well the car was supposed to hit you. I mean I needed you out of my son's way and I had this perfect plan. One of my cars was stolen the day of the accident and probably the thief decided to celebrate his new car and got drunk and hit a poor kid. But you see Brooke shoved you aside. Do you know how much this whole think did cost?  
_

_Julian stood frozen, unable to move, unable to even think by the revelation. Dan Scot had tried to kill him. He almost killed Brooke. Brooke. She was in the hospital, because of him. He should be dead and Brooke saved him. She almost died for him. Brooke almost died because Dan wanted to get rid of him. Julian was starting to lose it. He couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel. He couldn't understand why Dan had told him all this. The only think he knew was that he hated Dan for what he did to Brooke. He hated that man more than anything. It was the first time Julian felt to urge to punch someone and before he even knew it he was on top of him punching the man that had almost killed the one girl he loved with all his might.  
_

_**JULIAN:** You sick bastard. How could you do this to her?  
_

_Julian punched Dan a couple of times before Dan shoved the shocked boy off of him. Dan was now raving mad. How dared this thing punch him? However he also enjoyed it. He liked to see people infuriated but also helpless. Because Dan knew that Julian was helpless. Dan stood up and looked at Julian who was still on the ground, not really wanting to stand up. Dan couldn't help but smirk at the young man.  
_

**_DAN__:_**_You cant really blame me for what happened. I mean it was you who came in my way and it was you the one Brooke tried to save. So really? You think it's my fault that your little brat got hit? It probably is your fault. So don't blame your inability to protect her on me.  
_

_Julian closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. Dan was right. He was the reason Brooke was in the hospital and not Dan. Yeah Dan had paid someone to kill him but he should have pushed Brooke to the side not Brooke him. It really hurt to know that he was the reason for all this mess.  
_

_**DAN:** She got hurt because of you and she will get again if you don't do what I say. And this time I am gonna make sure she wont open her eyes again.  
_

_The force in Dan's voice and the coldness in his face made Julian shiver. This man would do anything to get his own way and nothing could possibly stop him. Julian couldn't help it this time and let the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't let Brooke get hurt because of him. He wouldn't be able to live with it, if something bad happened to her.  
_

_**JULIAN:** What do you want me to do?  
_

_DAN: I already told you. You are gonna quit the team and stay away from Brooke. You wont talk to her again, you wont even go close to her. You will return on being Mr. no one. No basketball, no Brooke. Am I clear?  
_

_**JULIAN:** What am I going to tell them? They are gonna ask why._

_**DAN:** You'll find a good explanation, if you really love her.  
_

_Julian nodded feeling too exhausted to talk. The tears were running down his cheeks and he was barely able to stop himself from sobbing. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. He couldn't imagine his life without the cheery brunette, but he couldn't risk her life. He knew what he had to do  
_

_Dan smiled satisfied. He had won once more. Dan stared at the boy and let out a small laugh. He couldn't believe how weak some people were. Julian seemed so small and fragile right now and Dan liked the sight. After a few more seconds of watching his work Dan turned to leave. It was nice to watch Julian break down, but he had more important things to do. However after walking a few meters he turned to look at the poor boy.  
_

_**DAN:** And Julian… don't you even think to go to the police or trick me cause the next time you see me will be at Brooke's funeral.  
_

_And with that Dan left. Pathetic people, he thought._

This day had been hunting Julian. It has been a week since he had this little encounter with Dan Scott and he still wasn't able to take in all those things that this man had told him. It has been a week since he left the safety of his house. It has been a week since he talked to Brooke and he already felt that something was missing from his life. But his life didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Brooke.


	21. I know the truth

Hey guys sorry for the delay, but I am really busy with my lessons. I just wanted to say that I dont know when I ll update again cause I start school and I ll be extremely busy.  
Hope you like this chapter. Dont forget to review.

CHAPTER 21: I know the truth

**LUCAS:** Excited for going home, pretty girl?

Lucas asked Brooke as he entered her hospital room for the last time. The doctors informed Brooke last night that she would be discharged first thing in the morning. Brooke was really glad that she could finally go home, sleep on her comfy king sized bed and eat some junk food.

**BROOKE:** Yeah. Cant wait to leave this awful and stinky place.

**LUCAS:** Ok then, let's get you ready and then we can go.

**BROOKE:** You know I can get ready myself; I don't need to be pampered all the time.

**LUCAS:** Yeah, but the doctor said to take it easy, plus the cast on your leg doesn't help you much to move around.

Brooke nodded. She knew Lucas was right but she didn't like being treated like she was a baby that needed some to look after her all the time. But she also knew that it wasn't Luke's fault; he was just trying to help her and she kept being a bitch around him. She didn't know why she was being so mean with Lucas, actually she was being mean with everyone and she knew the reason. She was angry that Julian hadn't even called her to see how she was doing, if she was dead or alive.

Half an hour later the two teenagers were heading to the parking lot. Actually Lucas was walking, Brooke was trying to walk with her crunches but it wasn't that easy after all. However it was her decision, the nurses told her that she could use the wheelchair, but Brooke being Brooke decided that she could walk to the parking lot.

The ride to Brooke's house was quiet. Brooke was staring out the window, her mind drifting to the one person that had haunted her thoughts lately. Lucas tried to stay focused on the road, but he couldn't stop himself from watching Brooke. He could tell that since the accident something was off with her. She spaced out a lot lately, she seemed so distant and she was bitching about everything. Lucas had tried to find a reason for her odd behavior and the only one that made sense was because of Julian's disappearance. He could tell that Dan had something to do with it but he preferred to not think about the whole Julian thing.

**LUCAS:** We are here.

Lucas stated as he parked his car out of Brooke's house. As soon as the car stopped Brooke opened her door and was ready to get out when Lucas grabbed her arm.

**LUCAS:** Look I know that it has been hard for you after the accident but I am here for you, ok? I am not going anywhere. You can talk to me and come to me whenever you want.

**BROOKE:** I am sorry. I know I am a really bad girlfriend lately and you are great with everything and you deserve better…

**LUCAS:** Hey it's ok. You are allowed to have your bad moments. After all I am sure that if it was me that one hit by the car I would have driven you insane. (Both teenagers chuckled.)

**BROOKE:** Thank you. You are the best boyfriend I could wish for.

Brooke said looking Lucas in the eyes. Lucas looked immediately away from Brooke. He was far from the best boyfriend, actually he felt like the worst. He caused Brooke's accident and he pretended that everything was ok.

**LUCAS:** Ok, lets get you in your house now.

Lucas helped Brooke get out of the car, grabbed her bag from the back seat and the two of them made their way to Brooke's door. Lucas took out of his pocket his keys where he had a spare key for Brooke's house, just in case, and he opened the door signing Brooke to go first. As soon as Brooke stepped in, her friends jumped in front of her shouting "surprise".

**LUCAS:** Welcome back home.

Lucas said as he kissed her hair. Brooke stood stunned and a bit taken aback from her friends' surprise. She sure wasn't expecting a party and truth to be told she wasn't in the mood, but her friends seemed really excited about it and it wouldn't hurt her if she didn't spoil the fun.

**BROOKE:** Wow, guys, thanks.

**HALEY:** Well we figured that you needed something to cheer you up and what is better than a "welcome back" party with chocolate cake.

Haley said moving a bit so that Brooke could see the cake that was on the coffee table in the living room.

**BROOKE:** Oh, you know me all too well. Lets get our asses on the couch cause I cant wait to eat this delicious cake.

Brooke said and everyone chuckled. While walking to the couch Brooke tried to find the one person she hoped would be there. She knew that she would have seen him as soon as she stepped in her house because there weren't a lot of people, just Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Lucas, but still she hoped that would be there; maybe he went to the kitchen to have some water. However he wasn't there. Julian was once again nowhere to be found.

Two hours later and Brooke's friends decided it was time to let Brooke rest.

**BROOKE:** Thank you guys, I had a great time. I really needed it.

**HALEY:** Yeah we had a great time too, but you have to rest.

**NATHAN:** Bye Brookie and take it easy.

**BROOKE:** Ok daddy, bye.

**JAKE:** Bye Brooke.

**BROOKE:** Bye Jake, bye Peyton, bye Hales.

**HALEY:** I can stay if you want.

**BROOKE:** Well I am a big girl so I think that I ll be ok on my own.

**HALEY:** Ok, but call me if you need anything.

**BROOKE:** Ok.

Brooke said rolling her eyes. She loved her friends for looking out for her but she was ok. Brooke turned to Lucas who was staring at her concerned. Brooke took a step closer to him and pecked him on the lips.

**BROOKE:** Bye Luke.

**LUCAS:** You sure you don't want me to stay?

**BROOKE:** Yep.

**LUCAS:** But you might need something…

**BROOKE:** Stop worrying. I am ok. I am just gonna rest. You should do that too. You haven't slept in your house since before the accident.

The truth was that Lucas needed some sleep on his comfortable bed. Since the accident he was sleeping on the chair next to Brooke's bed. He sure wanted to be with her but he also wanted to avoid Dan. Lucas didn't know if he would be able to control himself around his father and he wasn't ready for another confrontation with the older Scott.

**LUCAS:** Ok. I love you.

**BROOKE:** Love you too. See you guys.

Brooke was finally alone. She did enjoy her time with her friends but she needed some time alone to think. But the thinking only created more questions that needed to be answered; and there was only one way for that to happen.

Brooke had finally made it to Julian's house. After walking with the clutches for half an hour, Brooke was outside of his bedroom door debating if she should knock or if she should just go all the way back. She wanted to talk to him, to make sure he was ok but on the other hand he was the one who ignored her, why should she even care. Brooke sighed, she knew that she couldn't be mad at him and that if she left she would regret it and she would worry so she knocked on his door. A few moments later the door opened and Julian stood there in front of her. To say he was shocked to see her there was an understatement.

**JULIAN:** Brooke, hey, what are you doing here?

Julian asked softly staring at the girl in front of him with so much love and pain at the same time. He wanted to embrace her, to take her in his arms and never let her go, to kiss her; god he missed her. But then he remembered that he couldn't. Brooke shouldn't be there, he shouldn't make these thoughts about her.

**BROOKE:** I...was… Are you avoiding me?

Julian was taken aback. Knowing Brooke he knew she would want answers for his behavior but he still hadn't figured out what he should tell her. He had spent all the days trying to find a way to make her stay away from him but it felt that nothing was good enough.

**JULIAN:** Look, Brooke…I was kind of busy…

**BROOKE:** Come on Julian, stop lying. I want the truth…

Brooke demanded, her eyes begging him to tell her the truth. She was staring into his eyes trying to find a sign that he was ok; that he still cared about her, that he was really just busy, but Julian was avoiding her eyes. He knew that if he looked in her hazel orbs he would break down in front of her, he would tell her the truth, he wouldn't be able to make her walk away.

"You don't want to know the truth" Julian thought. He had to save her and the only way was to stay away from her. But it was Brooke he was talking, she was persistent and had a great heart and she fought for the people she cared. The only way to stop her from caring was to hurt her, to make her hate him.

**JULIAN:** You want the truth. Ok then. The truth is that you are the most stupid person I have ever met in my life, Brooke. You are so naïve. Daddy did a great job creating a great world for you.

Brooke listened confused to Julian. He was angry and he was insulting her and she didn't know why.

**JULIAN:** You have everything you want and you have money and you think that you can do anything you want. But other than your money you have nothing, you are a heartless slut. You sleep around with everything that has a dick, actually you used to before you started dating Mr. I-am-the-king. You don't care about anyone other than yourself and your circle of friends. Then, there is me. I am Mr. No one. Nobody knew I even existed, just because I am not rich or one of your "jack men". And I hate and despise you so much that I bet with my friends that I can become one of your friends, one of the people who rule Tree Hill High and your new boyfriend. I wanted to show you that your world is fake, because you are fake. I paid someone to attack you, I saved you and I became your buddy; that easy. I become Mr. Tree Hill Star in the twinkling of an eye and hell I like it. But you had to destroy it. You, being a girl, are too emotional and I don't like it. I just wanted to sleep with you, to fuck you but you suddenly went from Miss Slut to Miss Loyal and even though you liked me, you didn't hit on me. I spent too much time with someone as worthless as you and since I got what I wanted, I don't need to be around you anymore. That's the truth. Happy you got what you wanted? Now go to your daddy and get some more money to mend your broken heart.

Brooke stood shocked in front of Julian. She hadn't seen that coming. She was staring Julian in the eyes and she could only see coldness and abhorrence. She felt too exhausted to even talk to him. She felt betrayed by him and right now she couldn't even look at him. If it was someone else Brooke would have slapped him but it was Julian, her friend, the one she got hit by a car for. It was breaking her heart that he thought she was heartless, that he pretended to be her friend just to hurt her. Brooke felt tears forming in her eyes but she didn't try to hold them back, because she knew she wasn't able to stop the tears. Julian had hurt her too much to be able to hold it together. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. He was supposed to be her friend; he shouldn't talk to her like that. How could he hate her so much and believe she was such a terrible person?

**JULIAN:** What, little rich girl hasn't a response to that?

Brooke took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

**BROOKE:** You know; you are wrong. I am not heartless, I don't care only about myself, I don't care about money and I sure as hell don't like you; not anymore. But you are right about one thing; I am stupid and naïve. I am, because I believed we were actually friends, because I believed in you and cared about you. I was wrong about you. I cant believe that I almost broke up with Lucas to defend you. You know what? You are not worth it. You are not worth my time, you are not worth my tears and you are not worth my friendship; but it's your loss. I don't want to see you never again.

With that Brooke turned around and started walking away from his house. She couldn't stand to be near him anymore. She wanted to get to her house as soon as possible but these clutches didn't help. Brooke could feel his eyes burning holes in her skin but she didn't dare to look back, because then she wouldn't be able to keep walking. When she was out of Julian's sight she took out her cell.

**BROOKE:** Hey, can you come take me home?

Julian stood in front of his room, staring at Brooke who was leaving his house feeling his tears running down his cheeks. It killed him to see Brooke so heartbroken. He wanted to beat himself for making her cry, but he had no other choice. He had to protect her from Dan, but the way her eyes darkened and lost their spark when he told her all those horrible things broke his heart. The look of disappointment she had on her face made him want to scream. He wanted to run after her, take her in his arms and kiss all the pain away but he knew that he couldn't do it. He had to let her go and this was the only way for her to forget him. He had done what was best for her, but right now he felt like the worst person someone could possibly be. He had to move on, though; but he already missed her.


End file.
